A Tale of Imprisoned Queen
by Zygopetalum
Summary: At his father's decision, Kai has to move into another city. While waiting for the spring vacation to break, he stays at his grandparents' house where he meets a book. The book chronicles the life of an imprisoned Queen. And he might not just read the story. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So, I come again :) Another story for this fandom, a little different I must say ;)**

* * *

 **A Tale of Imprisoned Queen**

" _By judging others we blind ourselves to our own evil_

 _and to the grace which others are just as entitled to as we are."_

 _(Dietrich Bonhoeffer)_

Chapter 1

He stared out the window at the paddy field alongside the road. The harvest had already done leaving only empty fields. He couldn't expect better view in the end of March. He sighed in boredom, the trip was dull.

"What do you think? I'm quite excited actually," his father said.

"You surely are," Kai said.

"Come on Kai, it's a new start," his father said.

"For you not for me," Kai said under breath. He kept gaze outside. The car turned right and the road become narrow. He saw a wooden board eaten away by age saying: Welcome to Yunishigawa. The letters smeared.

"I know you're still mad at me," his father said. "But I think this is the best. You'll get used to this place. Well, you loved to come over in your childhood, don't you remember?"

"Just one or two, I didn't even remember when," Kai said. His father gave light laugh. In fact he had visited the city before, with his parents. His mother was there too but now he didn't want to think of it.

The car entered a small path through cedar forest. The trees were huge, it must be over hundred years, he thought. The car was pulled over in front of a house. It was his grandparents' house.

"Here we are." He glanced at his son and saw no excitement in his face. "I'm sorry you have to stay with them, but I promise will return as soon as I could."

"Not new thing," Kai said. He tied his shoelaces. "Don't be worried, I'll be fine."

"Let's get out then," his father said.

Kai took his backpack and guitar. His father had already stood at doorway. He looked up at the old Japanese style house. His father beckoned him to come.

"Look at you, you're a handsome man now," Mr. Kawachi senior said, a seventy-two, being a farmer for the whole of his life . "When is the last time you're here? Is it ten years ago?"

"I guess around that," Mr. Kawachi junior said.

"Come on in then, you must be tired," Mrs. Kawachi said.

"Yes, grandma," Kai said. He followed her into living room. He put his backpack and guitar case on the floor sitting down.

"Let's have some tea," Mrs. Kawachi said, heading for kitchen.

"I'm really happy to see you," Mr. Kawachi senior said. "Your grandma always asks when you'll come to visit us, she's really happy to know you're moving here."

"I wished we could," Kai said and shrugged. He glanced at his father.

"I'm sorry dad. You know, my job got me tight all the time," Mr. Kawachi junior said. "By the way, I couldn't stay today."

"You've just come," Mr. Kawachi senior said. "Your father is really a businessman."

"You know him," Kai said. Mrs. Kawachi came up with tray in hands. "Let me help."

"Thank you Kai," Mrs. Kawachi said. "Where are you going? Checking your new house? I thought it's not yet finished."

"No, I've got appointment with client in Shizuoka," Mr. Kawachi junior said. "And for the new house, they say we can move in next week."

"It means I can see you every day. Maybe not every day, but at least more than once in a year," Mrs. Kawachi said.

"He can stay every weekend," Mr. Kawachi junior said.

"Dad," Kai said. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"For some time until he gets someone else to visit," Mr. Kawachi said jokingly.

"Dad really," Kai said in annoyance.

"Anyway, I've been wondering though. It will be only the two of you in the house. Do you need any help? I can find someone to clean the house. I doubt you can do laundry and cooking," Mrs. Kawachi said.

"Actually we can handle it, but I'd be grateful if you can," Mr. Kawachi junior said. "I'm just worried to leave him alone when I've got trip."

"I'm not a kid dad, besides you never been worried before," Kai said. He sipped his beverage avoiding his father gaze.

"Why don't we continue the rest of conversation while having lunch?" Mrs. Kawachi said. She turned to Kai. "You must be hungry. After lunch I will show your room."

Kai nodded. He didn't bother to glance at his father and left to dining room.

"It must be hard for both of you," Mr. Kawachi senior said. His son rubbed his face and sighed.

"He's changed a lot after his mother died. He's really close to her," he said. "He prefers to be alone lately. He refuses to talk with me. He also has problem at his former school. That's why I decided we moving out. Honestly, I don't know how to get him back, like before."

"It needs time, just little by little," Mr. Kawachi senior said. "He must feel lost right now. Anyway, how about you?" He looked at his son. He wasn't better than Kai.

"I don't know dad," he said. "She's always with me these twenty years, and to find that she's suddenly not here anymore…" he trailed off.

Mr. Kawachi senior took his son's side. "Don't be hard on yourself."

"But I have to," he said. "For him."

"What are you going to do from now?" the older Kawachi said. "You don't consider moving your job here, or somewhere nearby?"

"I need that job now."

"But Kai needs you here. You are the one he can rely on now."

"I know," he said. "I'll think of that, I promise." Mrs. Kawachi called from dining room.

"All right then."

The lunch was splendid, stewed beef and potato, miso soup with yuba or tofu skin-one of the famous foods in the city, fried chicken, stirred spinach, simmered radish and grilled salmon. It was better than the food Kai had eaten in the last three months which had egg in every meal. Not to mention their lack of vegetables.

After lunch Mrs. Kawachi showed him the room in second floor. "This is your room. The one you had used before when you visited was now a storage room." She pulled curtain open. "Here is chillier at night than Tokyo, you will have to use heater. The old one got broken last month so your grandpa bought new one for you."

Kai looked at carbon heater stood against wall. "Thank you grandma. I like it."

"And one more thing," Mrs. Kawachi said. She took him on shoulder. "This one has secret room."

"Secret room?" Kai said. Mrs. Kawachi nodded and took a stick.

"You will have to use this," she said and pointed toward the ceiling.

Kai took the stick trying to hook the head through a latch. He pulled it open. The ladder glided down. "I never have one in my life," he said. "This is awesome."

"Glad you like it," Mrs. Kawachi said.

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure," she said. "But be careful."

He nodded, excited already. After she left, he climbed up the ladder. It was dark. He turned his iPhone flashlight on and stepped into the room. He found light switch next to the doorway. He put light on. "Oh damn, this is incredible."

He looked over at the room. It wasn't so big and he had to bend his back for the low ceiling. An old sewing machine covered by tent, boxes filled with books, toys and Christmas lights took almost half place of the room. He found window and opened it. He could see his father's blue Toyota Prius parked at the front yard and cedar forest. "I so love this place."

He left window and found a closed box at corner. It was an antique box. His grandpa loves antiques, he knew that. He removed the cloth cover and pulled it out. "Wait, what if it's a treasure box? Golds and diamonds." His jaw dropped for a moment but he shrugged the thought away. "That's impossible. Besides if grandpa has treasure box he surely won't keep it in attic." He looked over at the room. "Or maybe this is the best place." He got excited. He blew the dust off. It formed smoke around. He covered nose and mouth with sleeve coughing. He took the handle but it didn't move. The box was locked.

"Great, it's locked," he said, disappointed a little. He then heard his father's voice. "Coming!" He left attic and headed for living room. His father was ready to leave.

"Be a good kid, do not trouble your grandparents," his father said.

"I won't," Kai said. He kept arms folded as his father leaned to hug him.

"I'll be home as soon as my job done," Mr. Kawachi junior said. "Sorry for troubling you."

"Don't be," Mr. Kawachi senior said. "He'll be fine with us, don't worry. Did you check your tires?"

"Yeah, just got it checked last week…"

"I'll be in my room," Kai said and left the elders.

"Kai," Mr. Kawachi junior said. "I'll call you, okay?"

Kai gave a nod over his shoulder, clearly not looking forward. His father and grandfather then went outside. He followed his grandmother to dining.

"Do you need something? Drink or something else?"

"No, I'm fine."

"All right then, you can have rest now."

Kai nodded. "Grandma,"

"Yes?"

"I found a box, an antique one, but it's locked."

"Oh yes, your grandpa's," she said. "But I don't remember lock it though, you can find the key inside sewing machine drawer. It's supposed to be there."

"I'll look for it," he said.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Kai nodded. "I'll take it by myself." His grandmother smiled. "I'll be in my room then." He left dining and climbed to his room. He went to attic and looked for the key. He found it inside drawer as she had told him. He smiled and approached the box.

He thought it would be something important or precious. But turned out there were only books inside. Feeling his excitement faded he grabbed the lid to close it. His hand stopped as he caught something. A book with leather cover. It looked really old that got his curiosity. He took it out and closed the box.

"What's this?" The book was quite heavy in his hand. He put it over the lid. He brushed dust off and read the title. "A tale…" Unfortunately the letters were eaten away by age. It increased his curiosity. He opened the first page and was relieved to see readable letters.

The book says: _Once upon a time, in a Kingdom called Zentheera…_

"Zen…theera? A weird name," he said. He was about to read on when something fell onto floor. He looked down and found a feather. Gold feather. "Never know a bird grows gold feathers."

He froze for a moment when it sparkled. Suddenly there was bright light over the room. He brought hand up to cover his eyes. For his horror the light came out from the book. "O-kay, now it's getting creepy, what the…"

Kai couldn't finish his sentence. The light faded as fast as it came. The feather fell gracefully on the floor. The room was now empty.

* * *

 **That's the opening, hope you like it. Until next :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An update. Thank you Abyss007, glad you like this story. I love them too :)**

 **I don't own these lovely characters, just OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After setting dishes, Mrs. Kawachi went to living room where her husband were reading newspaper. She poured tea for him.

"How is he?"

"He's resting now. It's quiet upstairs," she said. "I still remember the time when they came here. He was so happy back then." She cupped the tea cup to warm her hands. "It's sad, she's a good woman and mother."

Mr. Kawachi turned the page while sipping his beverage. "She is, I like her too." He looked up and said, "The important thing right now is to support our son and grandson the best we can."

Mrs. Kawachi nodded.

* * *

"Speed up, we're getting late," a man shouted from his horse at the group behind him. He was bearded, dressed in army suit with a sword hung from his waist belt. He looked back ahead at the road. He would take quick glance around since they entered the forest. To be honest, he hated walking inside the forest, it looked creepy even in daylight. But he had no choice.

"Who's there!?"

He pulled the reins quickly in alarm. "What happened?"

"I saw someone over there," another man said. He was short, 3'24''.

"Take a look," he said.

"Yes sir," the man said. He approached the person lying across the road but kept distance. Apparently it was a young man, lying on his back. "Get off of the way," he said but the boy seemed unconscious. "Hey, can you hear me?" He stepped closer.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," the man said back. "just a drunken fellow." He looked back at the boy. The boy had weird attire.

"Get him off, we're already late," the man on horse said impatiently.

"I can't do it only by myself," he said to the leader. "Unless you help me down here."

"Just do it quickly."

"If I grew up taller, I could have kicked his damn ass," he said under breath. He poked the lying boy's shoulder. "Wake up boy, it's noon for fairy godmother's sake. Hello. Can you hear me?"

Kai opened his eyes slowly, disoriented for a moment. "Where am I?"

"Excuse me for breaking your dreaming but can you get your butts up, you're in my way."

Kai jerked up in confusion. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Listen kid, I don't have time for little chat. Just move your ass away," the man said.

"Are you an adult?" Kai said, out of curiosity.

"Hey, hey," the man said, a finger pointing up. "Watch your tongue young man. I assure you I am. Much older than you."

"Sorry then," Kai said. "You're shorter than me. It's good to know there's someone shorter than me. Usually I'm the shortest one."

"Shut up already," the man said and kicked Kai's leg. "Say it again and you'll meet my sword."

Kai hopped hissing in pain. "I said sorry." He glared at the short man. "Anyway, is that a real one? That's cool."

The man showed Kai the sword. "You wanna try?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry," Kai said. He quickly backed out the way. The man sheathed the sword walking back to the convoy.

"What the hell is this place?" Kai said. He got confused to see man on horse. Their clothes puzzled him. It was European old fashion. The one on horse gave a look that made him gulp. He stepped back as the convoy passed him. Behind the horse was a wooden wagon. Apparently it was used not for baggage since it was human inside. Seven or eight girls were sitting behind the bars, looking at him with gloomy face. ' _What on earth is this?_ '

"Hey,"

One of the girls called him. She seemed to be the youngest, and oddly clean if compared to other girls. Clean clothes and clean skin. "Me?"

"Yes, you," the girl said. She beckoned him to come closer. Kai approached the carriage, cautiously not to be caught. "Help me out of here."

"Who are you? Where are you going? Why did those guys take you? And what the hell is this place?" Kai said, perplexed.

"Listen, I'd be glad to answer those, seriously you ask too many questions," the girl said. "but now I need to get out of here."

"How do I help you?" Kai said. He glanced at the men and looked back at the girl. "Besides it's locked." He pointed at the lock.

"It's a piece of cake if I get my wand back," the girl said.

"Your what?"

"My wand," the girl said. "You see that guy?" She pointed toward the short man. "He has my wand, that stick."

Kai spotted the stick in his belt. "And how do you get it?"

"Duh, I'm asking your help."

"Me?" Kai said but quickly lowered his tone. Now some girls were looking at them. "What do you suppose? He has sword."

"You can't do fight?" the girl said with skeptic look. "Just forget it, sorry for asking."

"I'm not a chicken," Kai said. "All right then, I will try. Wait a minute, do you have plan, don't you?"

The girl beamed and said, "I just need my wand, after that leave the rest to me."

"Okay," Kai said. "Let's pray he's just Snow White's dwarf."

"What?"

"Never mind," Kai said.

"Good luck," the girl said to cheer him.

Kai gave quick nod, reluctantly, and walked as quiet as he could toward the man. He put finger over mouth when the other girls turned to him. He approached the man. ' _This is crazy_ ' He bent down stretching hand out. It was only an inch but there was crack sound. He had stepped over a branch. The man turned his head.

"You…"

Kai grabbed the stick on the man's back, swung around and ran.

"Stop!"

Kai threw the stick to the girl which she caught it. The next moment he was surprised at the sight. The girl swung the stick and the lock fell off. As soon as the door opened, the girls jumped out.

"You little brat!"

Kai didn't realize the short man approaching. The man jumped to his back. "Get off of me!" He spun around as the man hung onto his neck. The man began to scream in his ear. "Don't scream!" They fell back, luckily it wasn't his back that met hard ground. He quickly rose to feet but before he could run the other man stood before him. The man held his sword out. He thought he would die but the sword suddenly turned into a radish. They both frowned.

"Someone has radish for a fight, that's not cool."

Kai turned at the giggle and saw the girl. She gave wink still grinning mischievously. The short man caught his feet but he kicked him off. He then ran away with the girl.

"Catch him idiot!" the man on horse shouted angrily.

Kai took glance over his shoulder. "They're chasing us."

"This way," the girl said. They sidetracked into forest.

"I know this isn't a good timing," Kai said while running. "but what's that stick? How did you do that? It's like magic."

"It is," the girl said. "It's awesome, isn't it? I know."

Kai halted for a moment. "What did you say?" Before he could get the answer, there was horse gallop.

"We ought to move, this way," the girl said.

Kai followed the girl. They ran down a slope and arrived at a market. Another time he would have time to process the sight, it was completely different from any market he had ever seen in his life- in twenty-first century, but at the moment he was chased by a soldier. And a dwarf.

They entered the market looking for safe place to hide. He hoped the other girls were safe somewhere. He glanced back and saw the man on horse. He found him.

"We must hurry or they'll catch us," the girl said, now sounded worried.

Kai took the girl's arm and said, "I got an idea." He pulled her to hide behind a butcher. "I'll draw their attention and you run as fast as you could."

"But, how about you?" the girl said.

"I'll be fine," Kai said and took a glance. He looked back at the girl. "Remember, run as fast as you could." The girl put hands over chest.

"You're my hero," the girl said. "But I can't leave you alone. Let's face them together. You take the dwarf and I'll get the one on horse."

"No, I'll get the one on horse."

"You're so sweet," the girl said in admiration.

"Uh, we'd better move now," Kai said. He shook head and ran toward the man. "Hey!" he shouted to get his attention. He smiled when the man turned his horse. He spun around and ran to another side. ' _Think Kai, think fast!_ ' He should have made a plan before jumping like a knight. He rounded a shop. He grabbed anything within his reach. Baskets, clothes and woods were scattered behind him. It would slow the man, he thought. "Sorry, send the bill and I'll pay later," he said to the shopkeeper who grumbled after he crashed his vegetable racks. "I hope cash is okay, don't have credit card!"

Kai jumped in time when a goat showed up before him. He rounded a corner but found a dead end. He turned back to the other side just when the man came. "Damnit." There was no path before him. He glanced down and saw a river below. The horse neigh brought his gaze ahead.

"Afraid to jump?" the man said.

"You can be my guest," Kai said. The man's face turned tight. He put fists up. "Though I don't know the reason but what you did is wrong."

"They're slaves," the man said.

"Slaves?" Kai said. "Seriously? The slavery was ended years ago. What are you?"

"Who are you kid? You look unfamiliar," the man said.

Kai rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen for god's sake."

"Whoever you are isn't matter, you'll soon die anyway," the man said.

Kai's eyes widened when the man pulled his sword out. ' _Oh dad_ ' He put hands up but got confused when the man suddenly dropped the sword. There was rope around his chest and he was pulled up. The rope was connected to a nearby tree. The man began to shout and struggle.

Kai was confused since the rope was moving automatically. No hands, nobody, just a rope moving like a snake.

"Help!" the man said. "Somebody help!"

"Are you alright?"

Kai spun around and saw a pretty girl. She wore long brown dress with hood. Her curly long hair fell over her shoulders. "D-did…you do that?"

The girl gave nod. "Let's get out of here."

After glancing at the still shouting man, Kai followed the girl. "Wait," he said. "I have friend behind." The girl nodded and he left to look for the other girl. He found her _playing_ with the short man. The man was tied on a shop pillar, wearing pink shirt and skirt, matching hat on head. Definitely not suit him. He shot glare at Kai.

"I hate this girl," the man said.

Kai turned to the girl. "What did you do to him?"

"He didn't listen to me so I give punishment. He's cute, isn't he?"

Kai knitted his brows and said, "We should go."

"Okay," the girl said cheerily and turned to the short man. "Keep the clothes, it's my favorite."

Kai gave sympathetic look to the man. He felt sorry somehow. They found the other girl outside market. The girl took them to forest road. "Thank you for the help," he said to the one who had helped him.

"My pleasure," the girl said.

"Thanks from me too," the girl with wand said. "He had helped me so if you help him then you help me too."

The tall girl frowned a little. "You're welcome."

Kai just chuckled. The first chuckle he had for the day. He then remembered something. "Can I ask what this place is? It looks different from my place."

"What are you talking about? This is Zentheera," the girl with wand said.

"Pardon?" Kai said.

"You don't look familiar. Where are you coming from?" the tall girl said.

"I'm from Tokyo," Kai said. "Now Yunishigawa though."

"Yu-what?" the tall girl said.

"Never heard that before. Is it a Kingdom?" the girl with wand said. "Are you a traveler?"

"I…" Kai inhaled. "I'm getting confused here. Okay, let's make it clear." He took another deep breath to compose himself. He was about to freak. "This is not Yunishigawa, but Zentheera, as you said," The girl with wand nodded. "which I just _read_ in the book." The girls knitted their brows. "O-kay, I need a moment,"

A rabbit jumped out from bushes but its leg got caught. "Oh honey, hang on there."

Kai's eyes widened when the short girl swung her wand, there was spark and the branch released its leg. "H-how…" He turned to the girl, completely astonished.

"It's magic," the girl said. "I'm a fairy."

There was smoke and the next moment the girl had disappeared. Not literally disappeared. She had turned into thumb size, a pair of wings helped her floating in the air.

"Tada!" the fairy said. "And I believe this girl can do magic too."

"I'm a witch, an apprentice actually," the tall girl said. She lifted a hand and made fire in her palm.

"I think," Kai said. "I'm gonna pass out now." His eyes went shut and he fell back.

"Hey," the witch quickly caught Kai's body with her magic and slowly laid him down on the ground.

"Did we scare him?" the fairy said. "How could he get scared after seeing me? I'm the cutest fairy in the land."

"Wow, you just say it yourself," the witch said.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

The witch shook her head and turned to the lying unconscious boy. "We'd better move him."

"But he's heavy," the fairy said.

"We can use magic."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

* * *

"Be careful," the witch- named Asahi -said.

The fairy- named Hinata -nodded. "There you go." She laid Kai's body on the bed. They had taken him to Asahi's house.

Asahi sat at the edge of the bed. She waved her hand over Kai's face once. He squeezed his eyes, awakened.

"I must be dreaming, a weird dream," Kai said. He opened his eyes slowly.

"You're up," Hinata said and swiftly moved aside when he jerked body up.

"No, no, no, this is just a dream," Kai said, getting panicked. "This is just a dream, this is just a dream. I will count in three and wake up. One, two, three." He slapped his cheek and cried in pain.

"What is he doing?" Hinata said to Asahi. She made a circle motion with finger beside her temple, a sign of crazy.

Asahi shushed the fairy and said to Kai, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is real. You are not dreaming."

Kai exhaled. "Looks like it is." He palmed face. "Oh my goodness, I'm trapped inside a book."

"May I ask what you are talking about?" Asahi said.

Kai told them about the book he had found in his grandparents' house, that he was _transferred_ to Zentheera and awoken by the dwarf at forest road.

"I love fantasy story," Hinata said after he finished the story. "What do you make of it?" she said to Asahi.

"Have no clue," Asahi said. She turned to Kai and said, "I'm just starting to learn magic."

"I want to go back to my grandparents' house," Kai said, exasperated.

"Maybe I can find something from my book," Asahi said. She bent down and took wooden box out from under bed. The box contained her precious things. She took her magic book sitting back on the bed.

"What's that?" Kai said.

"My magic book. I learn from this book, well I have teacher actually, she teaches me," Asahi said. "Let's see if there's any record about being transferred through a book." She started to turn page. Moment later she reached the last page but found nothing useful. "I'm sorry."

Hinata swung her wand and once again she was in human size. Kai was startled at the transformation. "Sorry," she said to him.

"Not used for magical stuff yet," Kai said.

"I'll be more careful next time," Hinata said. "Wait, did you say you have come through the book into this land?" Kai nodded. "Isn't it like a portal?" she said to Asahi.

"Portal? What is that?" Kai said, confused.

"Didn't think of that," Asahi said and turned to Kai. "Portal is a passage. It connects one place to another, by magic of course."

"So you mean that book is a portal?" Kai said.

"Kind of," Asahi said.

"How do I get a portal?" Kai said.

"I'm not sure about that," Asahi said. "It needs a spell to make a portal, only advanced witch with enough power can do that. It'll take years for me to do that."

"Why don't you ask your teacher?" Hinata said.

"You're right," Asahi said, cheered up but then sighed. "She's traveling for a while. I don't know when she will return. It will be weeks or months."

"I'm gonna stuck here forever," Kai said palming head.

"This place isn't that bad," Hinata said trying to cheer him. "We got talking animals, chimeras, centaurs, and ogres wandering in forest." Kai leaned further against the wooden wall, shoulders slumped. "And…" She put hand beside her mouth to whisper. "The _evil_ Queen."

Kai grimaced. "Who's that?"

"The worst among the worsts, which makes her the worst," Hinata said and knitted her brows in confusion. She then shrugged shoulders and said, "Anyway, she's the villain in this land. She has killed thousands people," she said theatrically and leaned to him. She took his jacket in fist. "and sucked their soul." Kai gulped, eyes widened in horror.

"It's just a tale," Asahi said. She pulled the fairy away from him.

"No, it isn't," Hinata said and clenched her fist. "She tries to kill fairies, my family."

"I've ever heard about that," Asahi said.

"And now she's imprisoned somewhere," Hinata said. "If I meet her, I'd take revenge."

"How do you do that? You're just fairy, a bug size," Kai said.

"Hey young man," Hinata said. She pushed chest out and said, "Never underestimate fairies. We're strong when we stick together."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude," Kai said. "Now after listening these, I want nothing but to return to my home." He left the bed.

"Where are you going?" Asahi said.

"The forest," Kai said. "Perhaps I could find something there, a door or a portal or whatever." He walked to door.

"But it's getting dark," Hinata said. "Trust me, you don't want to walk in forest at night."

"She's right," Asahi said, rose to feet. "It's dangerous at night."

"I just wanna go home," Kai said, desperated. He held door and gave a nod. "Thank you for saving my life. I wish could return the favor." He then walked out.

"He's insane," Hinata said. "We should stop that boy."

"But I can understand what he feels," Asahi said. She looked back at the door.

"But aren't you worried?" Hinata said. Asahi turned to her and nodded. "Let's knock him out."

"No," Asahi said. She cocked head. "We're just gonna tell him to wait until morning."

"I mean if he insists."

* * *

Kai had left market and now was heading toward forest. The sun had declined leaving only orange rays between clouds. He would take glance while walking. The forest was silent, and it increased his anxiety. He didn't want to show it before the girls but to be truth he was frightened inside. He was trapped in a god-knows-where land. No bus or train or plane to return to his home.

He halted when he caught sound. It was a bird flew off a tree. "Perhaps I should get back to Asahi's house." But he wanted to go home as soon as possible. He continued walking on. As he walked, he realized something. He didn't remember the place he had arrived. He was about to slap his head when he heard growl. The hair on his neck rose immediately. "What's that?" The sound was from inside forest, not far from him. "Kai, listen," he said to himself. "you gotta stay away from trouble. This isn't your home, but a fucking forest in a magic land." Another growl rose. "Father will surely kill me."

He inhaled and left the road. He walked in the lowest sound he could manage. He heard another growl and followed it. At first he thought it was a rock, a huge rock, but when he came closer his eyes widened in horror. Standing in an opening was a huge creature, it could be ten feet tall, browned skin, it had no neck under the head with sparse hair. It must be the ogre, he thought. Its breath was heavy like an old dog but louder.

Kai froze at his spot. He couldn't decide if he should run for his life or stand still, to keep his life too. He then heard another sound. It was a human voice. A female. The ogre raised a growl moving aside. He then saw the other person. She wore a black cloak, face hidden under hood. ' _What on earth is she doing there?_ '

The ogre let out a loud growl. It began to sway its arms, stomping. The ground trembled. Kai held tree trunk to steady his body. The ogre seemed upset. The woman stepped back when it swayed its thick arm. "Hey!" Before he could realize it, he had said aloud. The ogre turned to him. Its eyes were dark, heavy breaths escaped from its broad nose and thick lips. Not a pretty creature for sure. The ogre had noticed his presence, there was no hiding anymore.

"Leave her alone!" he said. He picked a wood near his foot as a weapon. "Come and get me!" The ogre let out a loud growl moving its big feet. He gripped the wood stepping back. The ogre swayed its arm and the tree before him fell aside. It could break a tree with one swaying! ' _Oh shit_ '

He ran to the other side away from the ogre. But of course it could reach him with only two steps. He glanced over his shoulder and saw its thick hand behind him. He turned to another side before it could catch him.

"Stand away!" the woman said.

Instead of moving away, he grabbed the woman by waist and they fell aside just in time before the ogre could crush them with its fist. He quickly rose to feet and threw the wood. It hit the ogre on forehead. The ogre stepped back letting out an angry growl. He turned back to the woman and took her arm. "Let's go." He pulled her with him. They hid behind tree. The ogre let out a roar.

Kai took a peek and saw the ogre walking away. He blew a breath and leaned head against the trunk in relief.

"What the hell were you doing?"

He straightened up at the question. His breath was caught in throat. It was a girl. She had slender heart shaped face, her small mouth shut tight and her deep eyes were glaring at him. He was bowled over by her beauty. "I…" He paused to clear his throat. "I was helping you. What were you doing with that _thing_?"

"Not your business," the girl said. She kept her cold tone.

"Who are you?" Kai said. He was curious.

"Someone you should fear," the girl said and spun around.

"No thank you?" Kai said. "I just helped you. If I wasn't there god knows what would happen to you." The girl stopped and turned to face him. He folded arms.

"Listen, smartypants sir," the girl said. "I did _not_ need your help there." She stepped closer to him. "If you hadn't showed up, I could have had an agreement with him. But you just ruined my plan."

"Oh, that's your meeting? Sorry for interrupting," Kai said mockingly. The girl clenched her jaw but she didn't say anything and spun around. "Hey, wait." He caught her wrist. Suddenly there was a wave of shock running through his whole body. He cried in pain and released the hand. He fell onto knees and down on the ground. His vision was blurred. He lifted a hand but couldn't make a word out. The girl stood still on her spot watching him.

When his vision finally became clear, he had no power to move his body. He kept staring at the girl until his consciousness was taken away.

* * *

 **Who's that girl!? ;D**

 **Actually I've always wanted to write this fandom in fantasy theme. I hope you like it. Until next :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, thank you for still coming. Thank you Abyss007, glad you like the genre :) You'll meet new one today and about the Queen you'll know ;)**

 **Have a good read and nice weekend.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A man in black army suit, a black knight, was standing by window inside a castle. He had been looking out the window for a while. He would leave the window pacing around and stood back by the window. He put palm over the head of his sword. The night sky was dark without cloud or moon. There were howls from the far end of the forest. Probably chimeras, he thought.

"It's too long. Where has she been going?" he said and sighed. He turned around when he noticed Kiku approaching. She was the only servant in the castle, tall and slender. A headband with daisy flower, which was the origin of her name, covered her short hair. "She didn't tell you where she's going?"

"Do you think she will care to tell me?" Kiku said. "She hasn't come back yet?"

"If she does I won't stand here worrying," he said.

"Hey, don't be grumpy," Kiku said. He gave apologetic look. She stood beside him. "Actually I've been wondering though. She often leaves castle lately, particularly at night. Do you know what the Queen has been doing?"

"I wanted to ask but couldn't," he said. "I worried, she shouldn't leave castle alone at night."

"Why don't you follow her?"

"She will notice that," he said. "If she didn't tell me, it means she didn't need me."

"Yeah, we're just servant," Kiku said. "By the way, aren't you hungry?"

"I will wait for her," he said and looked back outside. Kiku was about to leave when suddenly a gray smoke formed at the hall. The Queen was back. The Queen threw her cloak over throne, starting to pace.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Kiku whispered and left the hall.

He decided to approach the Queen. "Your Highness," he said but the Queen kept pacing. It seemed she was thinking of something.

"Who's that boy?" the Queen mumbled. "I could feel it." She looked up and finally noticed his presence. "What are you doing there?"

"I was waiting for my Queen," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," the Queen said.

"Dinner is ready," he said.

"I will have it later," the Queen said. "You can leave."

Despite his curiosity, he obeyed the order. "Yes, my Queen." He gave a bow and walked out. He stopped to take a glance at the hall and saw gray smoke fading. He decided to have dinner at kitchen with Kiku.

* * *

The Queen was inside her bedroom. There wasn't much furniture in the room. A dressing table stood at one side, a hexagon mirror hung on the other wall, and a queen size bed at the bottom of the room. She only kept precious thing. By now the Queen was sitting over bed. She was upset that she lost the agreement but what occupied her right now was the young man she had met at forest- he must be still lying unconscious, not her concern. She had another thing to worry so she returned to castle. She looked down at the metal bracelet on her wrist. She had felt the spark when he touched it. She had felt her power rising, although it was only for a moment before he released her hand.

She lifted hand and focus her mind. At first it was a flicker but then became bigger and brighter. Blue smoke formed around her hand. She jolted up in surprise. But it didn't last long. She tried again but nothing happened. She clenched her fist and sighed. It seemed the bracelet still restricted her to use her power. "I don't understand," she said. "Why could I make it happen now?" She bit lip thinking. "Who is he?"

She waved a hand and disappeared with smoke. She went to dining hall. Kiku was setting plate. Dinner was ready but she lost appetite instantly when she saw the menu. "How many times have I told you I don't like that thing in my plate?" She pointed toward smoked fish with eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kiku said. "I will bring another one."

The Queen gave sign with hand to the girl to leave. "Jiro!" she called. She put hand on backrest of chair while the other rested on waist. She heard footsteps and he came in.

"Yes, my Queen."

"I need you to find out about this man." She waved hand over soup bowl. Suddenly there was face of a young man, he was talking with someone.

"Who is he?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew," she said irritably. He lowered his gaze. She once again waved hand over the bowl and the face disappeared. "Find out who he is and where he comes from."

"Yes, my Queen." He was about to leave but the Queen stopped him.

"Keep your identity secret," the Queen said.

"Yes, my Queen." Jiro left dining hall and passed Kiku at doorway. She gave quick smile.

The Queen had seated at the head of the table. It was her chair. She never had company for over two decades. She didn't need any. Kiku put her tea cup and she started her dinner. Her mind once again drifted to the mysterious boy. She didn't even notice Kiku had excused herself.

* * *

Kai jerked body up. He didn't bother to show his surprise when he saw the witch and fairy sitting at table. Apparently they had taken him to Asahi's house.

"Finally you're awake," Hinata said. "Are you alright? What had happened to you?"

Asahi approached and said, "We found you at forest."

"I met an ogre," Kai said as they took his side, "precisely seeing it with a girl."

"I told you it's dangerous at night," Hinata said.

"Wait, you say a girl?" Asahi said.

Kai nodded. "She seemed to have meeting with the ogre. I tried to help her but was knocked out."

"She knocked you out?" Hinata said, giving skeptical look. "Are you sure you're a boy?"

"I am," Kai said. "She used something, magic I think."

"She used magic?" Asahi said and Kai nodded. "There're witches around the Kingdom. You should be careful. But I wonder what she's doing in the forest with ogre."

"Why would you?" Kai said.

"Because ogres don't like us, human," Hinata said.

There was a thought came upon him. "Do they eat human?"

"Yes," Hinata said to tease him.

"No, they don't," Asahi said and nudged the fairy. Hinata grinned, happy to see Kai's grimaced face. "Anyway, you can say we don't get along with them."

"Why?" Kai said.

"Ogres and human are living separately for as long as I know," Asahi said. "It's like there's unseen barrier between our territories which we don't bother to cross it, they seem too."

"I don't really know about the story either," Hinata said. "I was born after the war."

"War?" Kai said. He started to have interest. "Is there a war before?"

"Yes," Asahi said, "long time ago, about twenty or so. Once everyone lived in peace, every creature, but then a powerful witch showed up. It says she dismissed the entire castle in one night. Other creatures, ogres in particular, thought we, human, tried to extinguish them. Since then we lost their trust. They built their own community."

Kai listened attentively. "What happened to the witch?"

"She took over the Kingdom," Hinata said. "You remember the evil Queen?" Kai nodded "she's the witch. But everyone didn't just sit and let her rule the Kingdom. Her teacher," she jerked thumb at Asahi, "the greatest witch ever, and the present King decided to deprive the throne."

"Where is she now?" Kai said.

"She just disappeared," Asahi said.

"Since then she became a tale," Kai said.

"Exactly," Hinata said. "But out there, somewhere for sure." She rubbed her stomach. "Now can we eat? I'm starving."

"You must be hungry too," Asahi said to Kai.

Kai just realized that he was hungry as well. He followed them to the table. He pulled chair and sat. He looked down at the bowl Asahi had put before him. It was porridge, kind of.

"Sorry, I couldn't get grab something at market today," Asahi said.

"It's okay," Kai said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Asahi said. "You can stay here tonight."

"I'd bothered you enough," Kai said after a spoon. It was a little sweet but he was grateful nonetheless.

"You have another place for the night?" Hinata said. Kai shook head. "Then you'd better stay here. As much as I want to offer my place but you'll break my door and entire house."

Kai chuckled. "Thank you for the help." The girls returned the smile.

"So I guess you'd go to the forest tomorrow?" Asahi said.

After a gulp Kai said, "Yes. Maybe in the morning."

"I don't mean to kill your hope, but what if you don't find the portal?" Hinata said.

Kai put his spoon down. Honestly he hadn't thought plan B. "I don't know."

"We will help you," Asahi said.

"We? No…" Hinata started but then felt a kick on leg under table. "Yes, I mean sure, we will help."

"Thank you," Kai said.

Hinata finished her meal and said, "By the way about room arrangement, where should I sleep?"

"Oh yeah." Asahi slapped her forehead.

"Uh, I can, sleep outside, it's fine," Kai stammered. He never visited a girl's house let alone had sleepover.

"Don't be silly, it's chilly," Asahi said. "I hope you don't mind floor, but I have blanket."

"How about me? I don't want to sleep outside," Hinata said.

"You can sleep with me," Asahi said. "I don't think you need much place."

"Oh yeah," Hinata said sheepishly. "Sometimes I forget that I'm a fairy." Asahi and Kai chuckled. "Let's sleep then, I'm getting sleepy."

"A moment," Asahi said. She cleaned up the table before getting blanket for Kai.

Kai took the blanket and spread it on the floor near doorway. He purposely chose the place so the table separated them. He laid body down and exhaled. He didn't realize that he was tired. He heard Hinata's singing before Asahi stopped her. They were nice girls. They just jumped to help him, a stranger.

He folded arm and laid head over it. He wondered if his grandparents' had noticed his missing. Also his father. He reached for pants pocket and took his iPhone. It was out of service. It would be a surprise if there is connection. He opened photo folder and tapped over a picture. It was a family picture taken on the top of mountain. Behind him were his father and his mother. She was smiling warmly, a hand over his shoulder. His eyes began to water as he stared at the picture. He closed it and put the phone back inside pocket.

His eyes were heavy and his body was tired but he didn't want to sleep yet. He thought of the mysterious girl, about the shock he had felt. He also wondered what made the girl to walk alone in the forest, not to mention her meeting with the ogre.

He took a deep breath. As odd as it was, he wished to meet the girl again. With the thought in mind he was drifted into peaceful sleep.

* * *

Katsuyuki dismounted his white horse and strode into castle. He walked confidently, shoulders squared and chin up. Everyone bowed their heads as he walked past them. They should since he was the Crown Prince. "Where's father?" he said to a guard.

"The King is inside Your Highness," the guard said and resumed to his post by door.

"He must be having another boring meeting," Katsuyuki muttered. He walked into the room. His father, though, was standing by window. "Father, I have returned."

The King turned around, he was in his late forty. He flashed bright smile as he approached the Prince. He loved his charming son over anything. He enveloped the Prince in tight hug. When he pulled off the smile still plastered his face. "I've been waiting for you. How is your trip?"

"Good, a bit tired," Katsuyuki replied. "I thought you have meeting this morning." The King approached his seat and leaned a hand over the backrest first before sitting down. He looked displeased. "She has been off again?"

"That woman," the King sighed, "She is a headache sometimes. I sent message but she didn't give a damn reply. I have no clue where she is."

They were talking about Saeko, the powerful and invincible witch in the land. She was the reason Sarukawa- the King –could sit over throne. "It's unusual of her." Katsuyuki took a chair to sit. "Do you think she is hiding something?"

The King let out a laugh and said, "I doubt that." Saying it but inwardly he was thinking the same thing. "Anyway, tell me about your trip. I want to hear it."

"Later dad, I need bath first," Katsuyuki said. He took a gulp of water before standing up. "I will see you after clean up."

"Yes, my son," the King said. After Katsuyuki left the room, he let out a heavy sigh. Just when he was about to call guard, green smoke appeared and a woman showed up. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've expected a warm hug though," Saeko said as she approached the King.

In spite of annoyance, the King found himself staring at the woman's sexy body. The red dress, quite tight, made her look sexier. Her hair was pulled up exposing her attractive milky skin. "I couldn't reach you these days and it upset me." She took the chair Katsuyuki had sat. She leaned against the chair, crossing one leg over another, letting out heavy breath from her crimson lips. The King's eyes didn't miss every move.

"I've seen about some things," Saeko said briefly. "But I'm here now, aren't you happy?"

The King was sighing inwardly. He couldn't resist that seductive smile from the woman. "I am." Indeed he was.

* * *

"We've been looking everywhere but saw nothing unusual," Hinata said as she took a rest. They were at forest road, looking for the portal the whole morning.

"I'm sorry Kai," Asahi said. Kai slumped shoulders hopelessly. "I think it doesn't just appear at sudden."

"What do you suppose?" Hinata said.

"Someone _has_ to open it," Asahi said and turned to Kai. "I have no idea how it worked for you. Unless someone gets it open you can't find it."

"What should I do?" Kai rubbed his face in frustration. "My family must be worried now."

Asahi glanced at Hinata before approaching him. "I'm sorry but it seems you have to wait until my teacher return. She can open it for you."

"That's the best shoot," Hinata added.

Kai nodded. "Alright then. I have no choice but stay for a while. Do you mind…"

"I don't at all, you can stay at my place," Asahi said to Kai and turned to Hinata. "It means you too."

"Not a problem," Hinata said. "I'm excited." Asahi nudged her lightly and she quickly said, "Not at your mishap but more about new friends. I'm really happy to have new friends."

Kai couldn't hold a smile. "Me too." He hadn't any for the past years. He followed Asahi to the village. Hinata had to left, had something to report, but promised to return soon.

While waiting for Asahi, she needed to buy food and had refused his help, Kai decided to walk around the market. He found a small tavern. The lobby wasn't big and only has four tables. There was no artistic painting or antiques furniture. He took counter and a young woman approached him.

"Hello there, what can I do for ya?" She flashed a smile revealing her perfectly brushed teeth.

"Uh, you have cocoa?" Kai said, getting embarrassed under the woman's stare.

"Anything else?"

"I'm fine," Kai said. The woman gave smile before heading to kitchen. He took glance over the room. There was a group of man having lunch. At another table a man wore cloak with hood covering head was drinking his beverage. The man looked up at him and he quickly moved gaze away.

"Are you new here?"

Kai looked at his side but saw nobody.

"I'm here," the voice said. "Down on the counter."

Kai looked down and almost fell back as he jumped off of his chair. On the counter was a frog wearing buttoned up shirt with a bow tie and black short pants, gray wool bandera cap on head. The attire was another thing, it talked!

"Are you all right? You seem to be shocked to see me," the frog said.

Kai was indeed shocked but then remembered Hinata mentioned about talking animal. "I…I'm really sorry sir," he said and seated back in his chair. The frog gave smile with curling up his lips. The frog took a sip of his beverage. ' _It's talking and drinking cocoa with cup_ ' He couldn't astonish more.

"So, tell me are you new here?"

The woman came with his drink and he thanked her. "Yes, I'm uh..."

"A traveler," the frog said.

"Yes, I am," Kai said. He sipped his cocoa and hummed inwardly, at least the taste was similar to his world's. From the corner of his eye he saw the frog crossed his arms over chest. His legs swaying in the air as he sat over the edge of the counter.

"You're staring."

"I'm sorry sir," Kai said abruptly. He cleared throat and looked ahead.

"What are you doing here, if I may ask," the frog said.

"I, uh, visited friends," Kai said. "I'm here for my friends."

"Really?" The frog sipped his beverage. He leaned to Kai and whispered, "That one is your friend?"

Kai looked over his shoulder and caught the man in cloak was looking at him. The man quickly rose to feet and put money on the table, walking out. "No, I don't know him."

"Be careful," the frog said, once again in low tone. "I'd recommend you not to come near forest. I heard the ogres are up for something."

Kai shifted in his chair. "Do you know about the evil Queen?" he said casually but the frog's bulged eyes widened more. The frog moved closer and pulled his jacket sleeve.

"You shouldn't say the name. She has ear and eye everywhere," the frog said with hint of fear in the tone.

"I'm sorry," Kai said.

"Listen, if you're just coming over for friends, you'd better leave soon."

Kai nodded. He stood to leave but then remembered that he got no money with him. Even if he had he can't use it here.

"My treat," the frog said.

"Thank you very much," Kai said.

"It's nice meeting new people. Be safe."

Kai nodded and walked out the tavern. It was past noon. He thought to look for Asahi but caught the man in cloak by the road. It was no doubt, the man was following him.

He turned to the other side and walked hurriedly. He took glance and saw the man mounting his horse. He started to run through the market. He stopped in front of a closed shop and hid behind it. He saw the man asking a girl, no doubt asking if she saw him. The man turned his horse and he saw a sword under the cloak. ' _Is he a soldier from yesterday?_ '

A lady bumped into Kai. "What are you doing down there?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," Kai said. He turned around and saw the man looking at him. ' _Oh shit_ ' He broke into run. The lady shouted at him as he stepped over her vegetable but he didn't have time to apologize.

He left market. He should remember the path to Asahi's house but he didn't so he headed forest. As the crowd's voice decreased, he could hear horse gallop. He didn't stop and ran further into the forest.

After running for a while, he got tired. His heart beat fast inside his chest. He rested himself against a tree. He didn't hear any sound around. It seemed the man had lost him. But soon he got another thing to worry. He got lost in the forest. "I hate this place."

* * *

She pulled hood up to cover her face as she walked down the cemetery. It was an old, abandoned cemetery. The stones collapsed, letters faded, eaten by wind and rain. From here she must walk. She couldn't use her magic outside castle. She walked in hurry. It wasn't like she has tight schedule, she got plenty time with nothing to do, but she wouldn't bother to admire her surroundings.

She gripped the edge of the cloak as she walked inside the forest. She thought to meet ogres' leader since the last meeting was interrupted. Although she was pissed she wondered about the boy.

The forest got darkened as the sun had disappeared behind mountain. Nocturnal creatures would soon start their activity, and she didn't want to join them. She halted when she heard sound. She waited and continued when nothing showed up. She once again stopped as she caught sound. This time she heard it clearly. She turned around and saw someone approaching. She hid behind tree waiting. When the man came nearby, she stepped out and directed a punch toward his face.

"Ouch!"

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" She was surprised to see his face. She pulled hood down glaring at him. "You."

"Damnit, my jaw," Kai said after getting up to feet. "Are you out of your mind? That hurts." He rubbed his jaw.

"I'm asking why the hell are you following me?" the Queen said in a hiss.

"I didn't mean to follow you or something. I got lost here and saw you. I thought could get a direction, _politely_ ," he snapped.

"Why would I trust you," the Queen said, looking at him doubtfully. Her eyes widened when she realized something. "Did they send you here? I should have known that!"

"Wait, what are you talking about? They who?"

"Don't play coy with me," the Queen said. "The King and that bitch send you here." She didn't need them to know she had secret passage out the castle. She grabbed his shirt and held him against tree. "What else did they know?"

"Firstly, I've no idea who the people you're talking now. Secondly, I just tell you the truth." Kai kept eyes locked to her deep one. She finally released him.

"Are you telling truth?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I swear to whatever. How in the world am I supposed to know this place?"

"If I find you're lying, you'll be sorry," the Queen said. He raised an eyebrow. She took that he was telling truth. She looked at his weird attire: blond hair, a short sleeved shirt, a jacket tied around waist. Not over twenty, she thought. He looked aside and she noticed dimple when he pressed lips. She found it attractive, he was actually handsome, but she quickly pushed the thought away.

"By the way, having another meeting here?"

She didn't say anything and walked away.

"I'm sorry," Kai said. "Apparently I've interrupted something important to you, I'm really sorry for that."

She stopped at the unexpected apology. She glanced over shoulder. He shoved hands into pants pocket waiting for a reply but she didn't give any. His apologetic look suddenly changed. The ogres' leader came out toward them.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai took a step back. The voice was deep, almost like a growl. But it talked nevertheless.

"Get out of here if you want to keep your body in one piece," the ogre said.

Kai gulped, freezing on his spot. "I need to talk," the Queen said.

"There's nothing to talk," the ogre said and turned his heavy body around.

"Wait," Kai said, finally could move his body.

The Queen caught his arm and said, "What are you doing?"

"Let me," Kai said, unconsciously took the hand over his arm. He released her hand and stepped toward the ogre.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" the ogre said.

"I want to apologize for yesterday," Kai said, "for interrupting. But she needs to talk with you."

"I don't want to talk, in particular to her," the ogre said.

"Wait," Kai said when the ogre spun. "She's coming all the way for you, why don't give little time? Be a gentleman and respect a lady."

The ogre let out a high growl, body shook a little, apparently was laughing. The sound scared birds away. "Be a gentleman?" the ogre said. "I like that."

"So you'll talk with her?" Kai said.

"I will give my time, just a little," the ogre said.

"Great," Kai said, satisfied. "I'll be off so you can talk in private."

The Queen raised an eyebrow as he walked past her. He sent small smile. She looked away, holding chin up, walking toward the waiting ogre.

Kai sat over a root. He was far enough and could only hear low growl. He wondered what the conversation was about but decided not to poke his nose into their business. He took his phone out to put light on, he would soon run out of battery. He rose to feet in alarm when there was sound.

"I thought you're leaving already."

"I thought to wait," Kai said. "How is it going?"

"Went well," the Queen replied briefly. She then walked past him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Not the same place you'll be heading that's for sure," she said and kept walking. He fell into step with her. "What do you want? You want me to thank you?"

"Well, that'll be nice," Kai said and chuckled when she shot an eyebrow up. "A direction, remember?"

The Queen stopped and turned to him. "You aren't far from the road actually. Just follow that way," she gave nod with head, "and you'll find it." She drew hood up and walked again.

"I'm _thanking_ you for showing the direction," Kai said aloud. She stopped and turned around, unamused. "Be safe anyway."

"Wait," the Queen said to stop him. "What were you doing in the forest? You were here also yesterday."

Kai crossed arms. "I'll tell you but after you give me your name."

"My name?" the Queen said, surprised. "Why would you need my name?"

Kai shrugged and said, "To make sure I can trust you."

The Queen let out unamusing chuckle. "Never put trust in a stranger. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

"Good point," Kai said, "but at least I try not to judge people. Well, if you don't want to trust me," he shrugged, "it's fine with me." He spun around.

"Wait," the Queen said, annoyed a little. "You answer my question and I'll tell you."

Kai pressed lips together to hold back a smile. "I was looking for a way back to my home."

"You aren't from here, I see," the Queen said.

"I've answered your question," Kai said.

"The Queen."

"What?" Kai said, confused.

The Queen spun around and said over shoulder, "That's what people used to call me."

"That's not a name, hey!" Kai called but she kept walking into the dark forest. Sighing he turned to his direction. After walking for a while, he found the road. He was relieved when Hinata flew toward him while throwing questions. Asahi walked up, a torch in hand.

* * *

The Queen arrived at the castle. Jiro was waiting for her. "What did you get?"

"He's not really known in the village but a girl says he had saved her and other slaves from King soldier," he said.

"He likes to stick nose into people's business, not surprising," the Queen said. Jiro looked puzzled. "And what else?"

"Apparently he's looking for a portal."

She jerked eyebrow up. "He's looking for a portal?"

"Yes," Jiro said.

She approached throne but standing instead. "He's newcomer, looking for portal." A smile formed up on her face. "Bring him."

"Yes, my Queen?"

She turned around and said, "I want you to get him here."

"Yes, my Queen."

She gave sign to him to leave and sat down. She crossed leg, leaning against the chair. She tapped finger over chin smiling a little. "I can't wait to see him again."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, hope you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**An update. Thank you Hypnosys, yes I'm back ;) actually I have a strong feeling that Nami's fans won't like this one, but I _know_ my readers well ;) I hope you will keep reading this one :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _It was a chilly morning; the sun barely showed itself from behind mountains. Nevertheless, a young lady was walking inside forest. Her long raven hair was braided with a white ribbon at the end. It swayed as she walked. She just turned sixteen, a bloomed flower. Her bright and charming manner got her famous in the village. As today, she hummed as she looked for herbs._ _She spotted mushrooms between tree roots under dead leaves. Would be nice for lunch, she thought. She approached the spot. She cut them and put inside her basket._

 _"_ _That would be nice for a bowl of soup," a voice said._

 _She turned around and found a fairy. It was a beautiful fairy, glowing in yellow, holding wand in right hand. "Oh hello there, didn't notice you coming," she said._

 _"I'm sorry for interrupting_ _, I'm a fairy godmother," the fairy said, approaching. "What is your name?"_

 _"_ _Ray," she said._

 _"_ _That's a beautiful name," the fairy said._

 _"_ _Thank you," she said, smiling. "I never meet and talk to a fairy in person before. You are really beautiful, as they say." The fairy lowered her head at the praise. "Is there something I can do for you?" The fairy stepped closer._

 _"_ _I've been watching you," the fairy said. "I know that you have power, magic."_

 _"_ _Yes," she said and showed the fairy. She raised a palm and a blue smoked appeared. "I don't know how it happened; I just found that I can use magic couple of days ago."_

 _"_ _It's waited until you turned into sixteen," the fairy said with warm smile. "You have great power."_

 _"_ _Do I?" she said enthusiastically. Fairy godmother nodded and smiled. "But you need to know how to use and control it. Every power has two sides, it could be used for the good or bad," fairy godmother said._

 _"_ _I don't want to use it for bad thing," she said. "Can you teach me?"_

 _"_ _Of course, darling. That's why I'm here," fairy godmother said._

 _"_ _I'm glad because I don't have anybody to teach me," she said with gloom tone. Fairy godmother took her chin and said, "You won't be alone anymore from now."_

 _"_ _Thank you," she said and slapped forehead. "I got to go; she must be waiting for me." She turned around and took her basket. "Can we meet again?"_

 _"_ _Very soon," fairy godmother said._

 _She waved hand and bid goodbye. She was happy that she had a fairy godmother to protect and teach her. It also meant she won't be lonely again. She grinned and strode off heading to her house. At the time she had no clue that her life was just about to change._

 _..._

The Queen's eyes snapped open. The room was still dark and silent. She rubbed eyes and pushed blanket off. She put robe on, heading to dining. After quenching thirsty, she took a chair to sit. It was silent but she got used to it.

She let out a sigh. Lately she had fitful sleep, she didn't know why. And tonight her sleep was interrupted by that dream. It had been a long time that she almost lost the memory. That one was her first meeting with fairy godmother. The fairy had been her teacher and parent. Also the one who opened the road and leaded her to the bottomless pit. She hated that woman.

She ran hair through her long hair. She tapped fingers over table looking at the chalice. She leaned elbow on table and waved hand over the chalice. The water reflected his face. He was sleeping. He had helped her although she didn't want to admit it.

She stared at his peacefully sleeping face. ' _Are you really from the other world?_ ' She had been told about the other world long time ago but she didn't give any thought about it. Now as she stared at him, she was wondering if he was the person. The person who is destined to save her. Her savior.

She huffed and looked away but after a moment she stared back at him. ' _Is he?_ '

She moved finger to the right and it showed another sight. He was inside a house, looked like commoner's. She peered at the room and saw a bed with someone lying over it. It was a girl. Her eyebrow rose slightly and she waved hand to erase the sight.

She leaned against chair and sighed. "I should have asked his name as well."

* * *

Kai yawned as he dressed up. Asahi had gotten him a pair of clothes: white shirt, leather vest and pants which was a little long for him. He folded it under boots, she managed to get a fit sized boots for him. He rolled up sleeves and approached the girls at table.

"You look nice," Hinata said.

"I like it too," Kai said to Hinata and turned to Asahi. "Thanks for these."

"You're welcome," Asahi said. She put bowls of rice on the table and sat. "Let's have breakfast first."

"By the way, what do you usually do?" Kai said, starting his meal.

"Learn magic," Asahi said. "Practicing, remembering spell, a lot of thing. I need to practice because my teacher is strict. She won't like if I forget spells."

"I see," Kai said. "How about you?" he said to Hinata. "I wonder though, do fairies have job? I mean you need to do something to earn money, right?"

"Well," Hinata shrugged, "Actually fairy has only one job: helping people. Like now, I'm helping you." She drank the soup up and said, "Honestly we don't _really_ need money. What would a fairy buy anyway? Clothes? Shoes?" She snapped fingers and her wand showed up. "This is what we need."

"Do you go to school?" Kai said.

"Nope," Hinata said. "But we do help children in school, and sometimes I stole reading." She grinned.

"Wow, these never been in my imagination," Kai said.

"Tell me about your world," Asahi said. "Do you have job? What do you usually do?"

"I'm a student," Kai said and put his bowl down. "I'm going to school every day," he rolled eyes, "that's really boring and tiresome."

"Why?" Asahi said. Kai shifted in his chair, pursing lips. "You don't like school?"

"I used to," Kai said. "But now, not really. I got new school from next spring, new friends, but I just don't feel happy about that."

"I wonder why," Hinata said.

Kai inhaled and said, "My mother passed away few months ago."

"I see," Asahi said. "You must be feeling sad and lost at anything."

"I just missed her," Kai said. Despite himself, he was revealing his feeling to these new friends of him. He had avoided the topic whenever his father tried to talk with him. He got surprised when Hinata leaned to hug him. She gave light rub over his back and leaned off, a smile on face.

"Sometimes you don't get it but every happened thing has reason, for good," Hinata said.

Kai couldn't say he agreed but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks." He cleared throat, embarrassed. "I never had this kind of talk with girls before, this is embarrassing but...feel good."

"I never have preference to whom I talk with," Hinata said.

"She just likes talking," Asahi whispered. Kai chuckled.

"Hey, I hear that." Hinata pouted.

"By the way, I have something that I forgot to mention last night," Kai said. "I met that girl again."

"Who knocked you out?" Hinata said with small grin.

Kai nodded dimly and said, "You don't have to mention that."

"But I have to so I can remember," Hinata said. Asahi chuckled at Kai's rolled eyes.

"So, what's about the girl?" Asahi said.

"She came to the forest to talk with the ogre," Kai said. "Actually, I've helped her," he felt good to say that, "but I didn't know what the meeting was about. Oh and she says she's a Queen."

"What?" Asahi and Hinata said simultaneously.

Kai said, "She says people used to call her that. Do you think she's that Queen? I mean," he lowered his tone, "the evil Queen."

"I doubt that," Asahi said. "You say it's a girl," Kai nodded, "then it's definitely different person. If the Queen happens to be alive she must be in her forty."

"You're right," Kai said.

"That's a shame," Hinata said. "I'd be happy to have a deal with the Queen."

"You sound full of confidence. Are you sure you can beat the Queen?" Kai said to tease the fairy. "It seems to me she's really powerful."

Hinata's expression immediately changed, shoulders slumped. "Maybe after practicing, I guess." They laughed.

Kai whiled away the morning hours watching Asahi practice her magic. He would gasp and wow when she moved things, or laugh when she failed her magic just like the one that almost burnt Hinata's shirt. While Asahi read her spell book, Kai and Hinata spent time building a bench. He soon found spending time with them in the magical land was enjoyable. They built two which made Asahi smile at them proudly.

At noon he helped Asahi in patch. He hadn't known she had patch of vegetables behind the house. They pulled out weeds while listening to Hinata's song. "I see you like to sing," Kai said.

"Yes," Hinata said. "I love to sing."

Kai threw a foot long weed behind him and said, "I do too. I like to sing with my guitar."

"What's that?" Asahi said.

"It's an instrument. It has body and six strings, you pick the strings to make sound," Kai said.

"Sounds interesting. Is it difficult to play?" Asahi said.

"Depends on person," Kai said. He noticed Hinata's knitting brows. "Is there something?"

"No," Hinata tilted head, "it's just, I think I've ever seen something like that but I couldn't make to remember it." She gave up and shrugged. "Maybe another thing."

"I can make one, the easy one," Kai said.

"Really?" Asahi and Hinata said excitedly. Kai nodded. Asahi brushed dirt off and stood up. "I need water."

"I'll take it," Kai said.

"Thank you," Asahi said. "The river's not far. You see that path," she pointed at the small path between trees behind the patch, "it ends at the river."

"Okay," Kai said. Asahi bit her lips turning to two wooden drums, seemed to be ten liters capacity, placed under eave. "You need two filled up?"

"Can you?" Asahi said. "We need drink water too."

"Sure, I'll fill them for you," Kai said.

"You can use this cart." Asahi removed leather tent off, pulling the cart out. Kai set the drums in the cart.

"You need help?" Hinata said.

"I'm fine," Kai said and pulled cart toward the small path. Asahi and Hinata resumed weeding the patch. After walking for less than fifteen minutes, Kai arrived at the river. He removed lids from the drum. He dipped it under water and waited.

"Hi there," a voice said.

Kai turned around but saw nobody. He knitted brows. ' _My imagination?_ ' The voice once again said, "I'm up here." He looked up and saw a monkey sitting over branch. It then jumped off and approached him, with two feet. It had a black face with white hair around face but overall was deep gray.

"What are you doing young sir?"

"Uh, are you talking to me?" Kai said.

"Is there anybody else here?"

Kai shook head. He was confused when the monkey stretched a hand out. He took the hand and they shook hands. He never met a monkey that could politely do shake hands. The monkey released his hand and laced hands behind back.

"So what are you doing?"

"Filling water for my friend," Kai said. He tried not to stare but his eyes followed the monkey as it walked to his other side and sat over the empty drum. It still felt strange to talk with animals.

"You are a handsome guy," the monkey said. "But look normal, nothing special. You aren't well-built, short…"

"Hold on," Kai said feeling offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying the truth." The monkey shrugged. "Anyway, do you want to try?" The monkey held out an apple. "For our friendship."

Kai raised an eyebrow, still felt offended.

"And apology," the monkey said.

If he was raised in the land he would know better than take the offer but he didn't have the clue. The apple looked tempting and he took it. "Thanks. Wanna share?"

"I give it to you," the monkey said with smile. "Have a taste."

Kai turned to wash the apple but the monkey stopped him. "I always keep hands clean," the monkey said.

"Oh okay." Kai raised the apple and the monkey gave nod. ' _Scientist would love to see this monkey_ ' he thought and took a bite. It was fleshy and tasted sweet. "Wow, this one is really delicious. You know, there're many cultivars…" he blinked as his vision blurred, "…in my country, like Fuji…but none…" Something was wrong. He felt his power drain off his body. The apple fell off of his hand. "What…is this?"

The monkey shrugged smiling wider. "Just an offer of friendship."

"You…" Kai moved his feet to reach the monkey but they were heavier than usual. He fell to knees. "Damn you…I swear…"

"Don't be mad at me," the monkey said.

Kai fell to the ground, completely powerless. From behind shrubs Jiro walked out. "Good job." He threw a pouch to the monkey and squatted beside Kai.

The monkey beamed and opened the pouch. He squint eyes as he peered inside the pouch. "Hold on man, did you give me peanuts?"

"Don't you like it?" Jiro said while lifting Kai's unconscious body. "I got your favorite."

"Yes, I like it but it should be money," the monkey complained.

Jiro had succeeded lifting Kai up. "Money? What are you going to do with money? You don't need to buy peanuts now."

"Oh man, you're stingy," the monkey said.

Jiro held a hand out while keeping Kai with the other hand. "Give it back then if you don't need."

"I'll keep it," the monkey said with reluctance. "What are you gonna do with that boy?"

"Not your concern that's for sure," Jiro said and whistled to call his horse. He put Kai on and turned to the monkey. "You're not saying any word, understood? You know what will happen to you if she knows."

"I know, I know." The monkey threw hands up and nodded. "The last time I opened my mouth she turned me into this shape. I've learned. By the way, is she watching us now?"

"As we speak," Jiro said. He went to pick the left apple.

"I didn't say anything, I won't say any word," the monkey said holding hands over mouth.

Jiro tried to hold back chuckle. "Good." He mounted the horse, took reins and galloped the horse into forest.

"I wonder why the Queen needs that boy, but I'd better stay away," the monkey mumbled. He then looked up. "Anyway, thank you for the peanuts. Maybe next time, uh, I can get money?"

The monkey climbed up tree and disappeared into forest.

* * *

"I should have turned him into a bug," the Queen said waving hand over mirror. It once again reflected her face. She turned around and approached window. She couldn't wait to meet the boy. "What should I say? How to make him reveal himself?" She bit lip thinking. "Let's see what I can dig from him."

The Queen left her room and went to reading room. She decided to have some read while waiting. The room had shelves covering the wall contained hundreds of books. Moment later there was knock on door. "Yes?"

"They are here, my Queen," Kiku said from outside.

' _He's here_ ' Oddly she felt nervous a little. She inhaled and left her reading desk. After smoothing out her dress, she snapped fingers and disappeared. She found the boy lying on floor at main hall. "Did he refuse to come?"

"He ate the apple." Jiro gave the apple to the Queen. The Queen took the apple but held eyes on the unconscious boy. She gave gesture with another hand and Jiro left the hall.

The Queen closed her fist and the apple turned into smoke, disappearing. She bent knees to take a good look at him. She noticed a mole on his left cheek. She poked his cheek. His eyes were still shut. She then waved a hand over his face. He squeezed eyes before opening it. "Hey."

Kai jerked body up and swiftly moved away. "You?" He was confused.

"Yes, me."

"What are you doing here? Wait, where am I?" He finally took a good look at the room.

The Queen rose to feet and said, "My castle."

"Your what?" Kai said, now standing on feet as well.

"My castle," the Queen repeated and turned to face him. "Welcome."

"No, you're not welcoming me." Kai rubbed his temple. "I was in the river, and a monkey came…to me," he looked back at the Queen, "you sent that monkey, and that man too."

The Queen lifted shoulders and smiled. "Bingo." She stepped to his side. "Now tell me, who are you?"

"Is this kind of interrogation?"

"I ask you question, you're supposed to answer not questioning back," the Queen said. She started to get annoyed at his manner. He didn't show any respect to her.

"Am I? After being dragged here without my will? I don't think so." He uncrossed arms as the Queen glared down at him. "I don't know who the hell you are but I will excuse myself." He put palm up smiling. "Bye." And he spun around.

The Queen clenched jaw and raised her hand. Kai gasped in surprise as suddenly something tied him and lifted him up into the air. "What the hell? Let me go," he said. Despite his will, he was spun around by the unseen power.

"You should know that no one disobeys my order," the Queen said looking up at him.

"Who the hell are you? Put me down, now," Kai said with glare.

"No. Not until you answer my question." The Queen kept her smile.

"This is violence," Kai said. The Queen gave light shrug but held hand up still. Kai sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll answer your question." She dropped her hand and he fell on to floor. "Can't you be gentle a little?" He hissed in pain.

"Now my answer," the Queen said.

"What's the question again?" Kai said. The Queen raised an eyebrow and he quickly said, "I remember. So as you see, I'm just a boy, looking for a way back to my home. That's it."

"Where are you coming from?" the Queen said.

"You won't know."

"Shoot."

Kai sighed. "Yunishigawa."

The Queen knitted her brows in perplexity.

"Told you," Kai said.

"Where is it?"

"In Japan, north of Japan precisely," Kai said. "Didn't ring any bell?"

The Queen lifted her hand and he stepped back. "Gee, just kidding. You're asking, remember?" he said.

The Queen exhaled, put hands on waist. "I never heard such place before. You aren't making it up, are you?"

"After being held up in the air by magic, you think I will tell a lie?"

The Queen felt her nerves will soon crack. "Why don't you just answer with a yes or no?" She sighed in frustration. ' _I shouldn't bring him here_ '

"If you're done with interrogation, I'll take my leave," Kai said.

"Who says we're done?" the Queen said. "Besides, you can't leave."

"What do you mean I can't leave?" Kai said.

"Without my word nobody can leave this castle. Even if you _can_ I doubt you will survive. This place is far away from the village."

"Trust me, I can surpass anything, even your creepy forest," Kai said.

The Queen watched as he spun to leave. "As you wish, but be careful not to enter chimeras territory," she approached throne and noticed him stop, "they quite aggressive in welcoming visitor, you know what I mean. Also the dead mud, when it gets you there's no way you can go out. Avoid birds' eyes. Oh and there's giant spider…"

Kai whirled and said, "Okay, I'm staying."

Hiding her smile, the Queen turned to face him. "Let's have a walk then."

* * *

Asahi and Hinata had finished weeding the patch and began to worry. "Is he lost?" Asahi said.

"I'll check on him," Hinata said. She turned into fairy size and flew off.

Asahi put vegetables into basket and left patch. She was heading entrance when green smoke formed and her teacher appeared.

"Asahi," Saeko said, "how have you been doing? And what's that in your hands?"

"I've been doing well. This is vegetables," Asahi said. She was happy that her teacher had returned. "I thought you're still in trip."

"Just returned," Saeko said. "How is your practice? Why don't you show me what you've gotten during my absence?"

Asahi nodded. She was about to put the basket inside house when Hinata stormed in.

"He's gone! He's gone!"

"What do you mean?" Asahi said.

"I went to the river but…" Hinata stopped as she noticed Saeko. "I'm sorry ma'am, didn't notice you, I was so panicked, and I've been running, flying, here as fast as I could," she said in one breath and inhaled.

"And what makes you so hurry?" Saeko said.

"Oh yeah, Kai is gone," Hinata said to Asahi.

Before Asahi could ask, Saeko had the question first. "Who is Kai?"

"Our new friend, by the way my name's Hinata," Hinata said as if it explained everything. Asahi added, "I met him couple of days ago. We need your help, to help him. He needs a portal." She turned to Hinata and the fairy nodded in agreement. They both missed the slight change in Saeko's face.

"Why don't you tell me more about him?" Saeko said.

Asahi nodded and they went into the house. They told Saeko about Kai.

* * *

In the castle yard, Kai had been wandering eyes over her attire: deep purple colored dress with standing collar, tight upper and loose skirt. "Are you really a Queen?" She stopped and turned to him, an eyebrow up.

"I told you already."

"So you're a Queen," Kai said and they started to walk. "I thought you're just kidding. Anyway, I didn't meet anyone here." She stopped. He thought the Queen would give another annoyed look but she walked toward rose garden. Red, white and pink roses were full-bloomed.

"How did you get here?"

Kai watched as the Queen bent to take smell of the flower. "I was in my grandpa's house, long story but in short I'm going to stay for couple of weeks, and I found a book. I thought to read but suddenly it glowed."

"It glowed," the Queen repeated.

Kai nodded. "And when I opened my eyes, I was here."

"So, you aren't from this land."

"Just telling you know." Kai frowned when the Queen turned to him, looked annoyed. "What?"

"Why do you keep addressing me like a lady in market?"

"Should I say _Your Highness_?" Kai said.

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Forget it." She started to walk.

Kai followed her. "By the way, when can I go home?"

"You'll stay here from now," the Queen said starting to pick rose.

"Wait a sec, you can't keep me here," Kai said.

"Try me."

Kai sighed as the Queen ignored him. He took her arm and pulled her around. "And what makes you get the right?" She looked surprised at the contact but he held the arm still. The next moment he was once again tied by magic. "Hey!"

"Nobody can touch me," the Queen said.

"Seriously?" Kai said. "Let me go." He held breath as she stood before him. He lowered his gaze when she took his shirt and put a rose inside his chest pocket. He looked up at her deep eyes. She leaned closer and said, "Though you get on my nerves, but I like you." She took his chin and smiled.

The Queen spun on heel and he was free to move. He opened his mouth but failed to utter any word. He looked at her back as she walked toward castle and down at the rose flower in his chest pocket. ' _What on earth was that?_ '

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Thank you for the reviews :) Hi Rufy, happy to hear from you again, yes I'm back ;) hehe glad you got to remember your password, and like this story :) Hypnosys, I'm really happy to know that you like it, they are same ;) Abyss007, glad you like the scene and maybe for this one too :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

In living room, Mr. Kawachi was cleaning his Nikon D5300 camera. Besides a skilled rice and vegetables planter, he was also well known as a professional photographer. Another reason for his vigorous life. He removed lens- Tamron 24-70mm, his favorite one -and cleaned the mount cautiously with cloth. He started to whistle. He could spend the day with his cameras and lenses.

Doorbell rang.

He kept cleaning the camera. The second bell rang. Mrs. Kawachi walked out from kitchen. "Why don't you open the door?"

"I can't leave this now," he said. She just looked at him, drying hands off with apron, heading entrance.

Mrs. Kawachi opened the door and smiled as she saw the guest. Mayor's daughter.

"Good afternoon ma'am," the girl said. "I'm sorry for interrupting your time. I bring this file for Mr. Kawachi, for summer festival."

She took the file. The city had summer festival every year and her husband was one of committee members. "Thank you honey," she said. "Come on in. It's been a while since you're here."

"Thank you ma'am, but I got to go," the girl said. "Having club activity from now."

"Alright then," she said. "Actually I want to introduce my grandson, he will be attending high school from next term. But now he's resting."

"I'll see him in school then," the girl said.

"Please help him at school," she stepped out leaning closer. "He's quite handsome." She chuckled when the girl cleared her throat. ' _I hope they'll get along_ ' she thought. "Give my regard to your mother."

"Yes ma'am," the girl said and turned to leave.

She shut the door and headed back to living room where her husband was still busying himself with camera. "It's Mayor's daughter. She brings this, for festival." He gave hum. She put the file on the table next to cleaning kit and sat down. "She's pretty, good girl, don't you think?" He gave another hum. "Perhaps they can get together, her and Kai I mean." She sighed when he let out another indifferent hum. She gave light slap on his arm. "Are you listening? Why do you take those things out anyway? You aren't going for hunting pictures, are you? We'll need money for Kenji and Kai now." Kenji was Kai's father's name.

He finally looked at her. "What are you grumbling about? Yes, I'm listening. She is pretty, nice girl. But I won't be sure if they'll get together." She gave doubtful look and he continued, "You can tell what is in one's heart. Anyway, I thought to give this one to Kai. Do you think he'll like it?"

"I don't know," she said and stood up. "I can't tell whatever inside one's heart."

He chuckled as he watched her walking back toward kitchen. He resumed cleaning the camera. He hoped Kai would like it.

* * *

In the magical land, Kai was wandering inside castle. There were plenty rooms but unused. Furniture was sheet-covered, spider webs hanging across, dim lit corridors; it seemed like a haunted castle. He found a staircase leading down. He decided to have an adventure. He descended the spiral staircase. As he advanced the downstairs, it became darkened. There was no torch or windows. He stopped for a moment thinking whether he should continue or turn back.

"What are you doing there?"

The sudden voice startled him. He didn't notice the tall girl's presence. Four inches taller than him, he was sure. The girl looked down at him. "Just looking around. I thought nobody's here, beside her."

"I'm the chef. My name's Kiku, well everyone call me with that name."

"I'm Kai, nice to meet you."

"So, you're the boy Jiro's brought here."

"Jiro?"

"The knight," Kiku said. "Let's get out of here. Trust me you don't want to get lost in this castle."

"So only the three of you live here?" Kai said as they walked through corridor toward main hall.

"Yes."

"Don't you feel creepy?" Kai said. "Don't mean to be rude but it looks haunted." The girl suddenly stopped. She slowly turned her head.

"It is."

Kai gulped. Then she started to laugh. "Hey, not funny." The girl kept laughing as they walked on.

"Do you know your room?" Kiku said. Kai shook his head. "Let me show you."

They climbed another staircase at the end of corridor. His room was in the third floor. There were ceiling-high windows but the curtain was barely open. "Seriously this castle is really dark. Why don't you open the curtain?"

"The Queen doesn't like it," Kiku said. "Don't try to open it."

"She's a vampire or something?" Kai said. She let out chuckle. "Only vampires hate light."

They arrived at the room. She pushed wooden door open and said, "Maybe she is."

"You're kidding." He saw her grin and walked past her. Again he found a gloomy room. He approached window to push curtain open. He squinted at the sudden glare of sunlight. "This is much better."

"I've cleaned it before you coming. There are some pairs of clothes inside closet. Jiro prepared it."

He turned to the closet standing at one corner. Next to the closet was a set of vintage table and chair. Fireplace was on the other side, woods were set up. A double size bed was on his side, looked soft and comfortable. He would love to throw himself over it. He looked down at the antique carpet covering the floor. To tell the truth he was amazed. "Thank you," he said. "This is awesome. This kind of room is usually expensive." Kiku gave confused look. "I mean hotels. Never mind. Anyway, I've thought you'll give me a room filled with spider web actually."

"For a guest? Of course no," Kiku said. "Glad you like the room. Dinner will be soon ready, don't be late. The Queen doesn't like it."

"Where's she? The Queen, I mean."

"In her reading room. She always spends time there. Anything else you need?"

Kai shook his head. "But can I come with you? I have nothing to do anyway."

She nodded. "Sure. Know how to peel potatoes?"

"Not pretty good, but I can handle it," Kai said.

"Just don't cut your finger."

He chuckled. He followed her to kitchen at the first floor. She was showing him around the kitchen when he spotted a can, like small size of Danisa cookies can, on one rack. He then next found wooden sticks on floor next to the rack. "Can I use that can and those sticks?"

Kiku was confused but nodded. "Sure."

"If I have chopsticks, it'd be better," he mumbled.

"You mean this thing?"

He watched as she took something from another rack. He smiled when he saw sticks in her hand. Not exactly chopsticks but close enough. "That would be perfect." She handed him the sticks.

"I wonder why you need those."

"Just something, I'll show you later." He rubbed the nape of his neck. "Do you mind if I only help you with potatoes? I want to try something."

"Actually you can leave. I'll be fine."

"No, I've promised to help so I will do the potatoes."

"Thanks, you're really nice," Kiku said and sighed. "Jiro never help me." She bent down, dragging out a sack full of potatoes from under table.

Kai helped her pulling the sack out. "He's a knight."

"That's what I mean, he's good with sword." Kiku said pointedly.

Kai chuckled.

* * *

After buttoning shirt up, he rolled the sleeves. He then approached a mirror hanging on the wall next to closet. He used comb he had found inside drawer to set his hair. He then left his room. He was glad to find torches lit the corridor. It must be Kiku, he thought. He descended stairs walking toward dining hall. When he passed second floor, he stopped. Kiku didn't mention about the floor. ' _There's still time before dinner_ '

He left stairs. The second floor wasn't different from third floor, except it was dimmer. And creepier.

He noticed that there were only two doors at the floor. On his left and right side. He decided the left first. He approached the door and leaned ear against the door. No sound. He took doorknob and opened the door.

Shelves lined up the wall. Bunches of books filled the room. Hundreds, perhaps more. He stepped in. "Hello."

The door shut with a heavy crack sound. He eyed the room. There was a wooden desk at the bottom of the room, also covered by books. He approached the desk. He took one of the books. He definitely had no idea what the book is about. There were only pictures, signs and numbers. "What the hell is this?"

"I can teach you if you want."

He jumped at the whisper in his ear. The Queen was standing behind him. He quickly put the book back and faced her. "I…I'm sorry…" he stammered. "I don't know this is your room." The Queen didn't move, still stood close to him.

"I'm glad you find it. I thought to show you anyway."

He started to feel uneasy. She leaned to take a book from the desk. Her shoulder touched his. He could smell her perfume. And it was so damn good. He looked away immediately. He moved a step to put some place.

She gave him a book. "Literature?" he said as he thumbed.

"I thought you'd like it."

"And what gives you the idea?" he said. She shrugged lightly. He looked back at the book. By now the Queen was standing next to him. He was surprised when she put hand over his arm but tried not to be so obvious. "I think it's a good try." He didn't really read the book actually.

She straightened up. Her touch was firm now. She touched his hand, the one that holding the book. He couldn't pretend oblivious now. "What…" Suddenly she took the book from him and hugged him.

Kai was too surprised at the sudden hug. He was hugged by a girl!

Her soft cheek touched his. The perfume was starting to cloud his mind. He snapped himself out. "What the hell?" He pushed her back but she tightened the hug.

"I don't feel anything," she said, sounded confused.

He pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why are you getting angry?" she said. Definitely sounded like hugging someone out of sudden was nothing.

"You ask _why_?" He clenched jaw. "You're…you're…" She didn't seem to listen and walked past him.

She said, "You can leave."

His jaw dropped instantly. He was feeling angry, either from the sudden hug or her unreadable demeanor. "Listen lady, you may think you're a Queen but let me tell you something. You can't hmmph…" A curtain wrapped him from feet to mouth.

"I don't have a mood now," she said.

Kai tried to free himself but it tightened instead. "Hmmmp!" He shot glare at her.

The Queen wave a hand and the curtain released him. "Now you can leave."

"Are you nuts!?" Kai said furiously. "Do you think you can magic-hand everybody? I don't care you're a Queen or whatever. You know what I think?" He inhaled and continued, "You're a pathetic person. I have no doubt people abandon you, because of your arrogance and selfishness. You'll live alone for the rest of your life, nobody will care about you." He clenched jaw and stalked off.

Kai stopped when the door slammed shut. The sound echoed in the silent corridor. He was too angry to be bothered. He passed Kiku and the knight at stairs and ran up.

"What's happening?" Jiro said. They approached Queen's reading room. Soon there were sounds from inside.

"It's happening again," Kiku said.

Jiro approached door but it was locked. "Your Highness," he called. He jerked head back as something banged the door. A chair, he guessed. He got worried as he heard broken sound, like glass or something. "Your Highness, please open the door."

"You can't stop her right now. Nothing can, you know that," Kiku said. She cringed when another broken sound coming. "Must be like a hurricane coming inside."

Jiro sighed, reluctantly leaving the door. "I'll talk to him. He'd better has explanation for this." He turned to stairs but she took his arm.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry," Kiku said.

"But…"

"I don't want to eat alone," Kiku said and pulled him down the stair. Jiro glanced at the door and sighed.

* * *

Inside the reading room, it was like a tornado. Books and papers in the air, glasses scattered everywhere. The Queen's eyes were shut tight, both hands up. The intense power made haze around her. She couldn't control it anymore.

She shouldn't have let it happen.

The bracelet started to burn her skin. And soon her body. She screamed in pain. It felt like an electric shock. The bracelet was sucking her power.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Her hands dropped and everything fell down with loud thud. But it didn't stop the bracelet. It was hot in her skin, glowing redder. She could only scream out to endure the pain. Tears began to well up. Her legs went limp and she fell on knees.

Now her whole body ached. She was dreadful. It had absorbed all of her power. Then she fell unconscious.

* * *

Kai was in his room, staring at ceiling. He was still upset but calmer. Now he felt a little guilty for saying harsh thing. He wondered if she would kick him out the castle. Shouldn't he be relieved for that? He could leave the castle. But why didn't he feel it?

He sighed. Perhaps he was being overreacted earlier. But the girl deserves it, he thought.

He groaned and sat up. He then saw the can and sticks he had brought from kitchen. He decided to occupy himself with something.

There was knock when he got out the bed. He opened the door. It was Jiro. A tray in hands.

"Your dinner," Jiro said. He walked past Kai and put the tray on table.

"Thank you," Kai said. "You can just let me know, I'll take it."

Jiro turned and said, "What had happened?"

Kai knew what he meant. "We argued." Jiro didn't say anything, waiting. "She's been treating me like…like…" he sighed. "You know, she can use magic, and she always uses it to me. I got angry and scolded her. Well she deserves that. She's really an annoying person." The knight remained silent for a moment.

Then Jiro said, "You can leave tomorrow. The Queen wants me to escort you back to the village."

Despite himself, Kai was taken aback. "Really?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Jiro spun but stopped. "How can you judge the book without even read the first page?" His tone was firm.

"What?" Kai said, confused. Jiro didn't reply and walked out. He shut the door. "What's that mean?"

He started his dinner but his mind went to the Queen. He should feel relieved but something weighed his heart. He didn't feel it right. He couldn't just leave after their argument.

He pursed his lips making up mind. He then dug his meal.

* * *

Kai folded the pants and laid it over bed together with shirt. He had changed to his own clothes. There was tray on table. Kiku had brought him breakfast. It seemed the Queen refused to see his face. Now he couldn't ignore the guilty feeling. He turned around and saw Jiro standing by door.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kai approached the knight. "But if it's okay, can we delay the departure?"

"Why?"

Kai rubbed his palms. "I need to talk with her." Jiro looked still at him and he added, "I want to apologize."

"Alright then," Jiro said. "Let me know when you're done."

Kai smiled in relief. "Thank you." Jiro gave nod and left. "Wait, do you know where she is now?"

"In her reading room."

"Thanks." Kai watched as the knight walked toward stairs. "Okay, let's go to kitchen first." He took the tray and headed to kitchen. He found Kiku at dining hall preparing breakfast for the Queen.

"Kai," Kiku said. "You're leaving now?"

"Yes, but not now." Kiku looked puzzled and he said, "I need your help."

Kiku smiled. "And what should I do?"

Moment later, Kai stood in front of the Queen's reading room. "You can do it." He lifted hand and knocked.

"Come in," the Queen said from inside.

He took a breath before pushing the door. He entered the room and found the Queen standing by window, her back to him. A book in hand. "Can I have your time?" She didn't turn to him.

"Jiro had told you, hadn't he?"

"Yes, we're leaving but," he licked lips, "I want to talk first."

"I don't need your apology," the Queen said with calm tone. "Neither a goodbye. You can leave."

Kai sighed and said, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't say that, I am really sorry." The Queen finally turned and walked around the desk. The first word that came to him was beautiful. She wore a tight black dress that showed her bodyline. The upper was leather with low, quite low, cut neck. Her hair was set up exposing her long neck. For a moment he could just stare at her, stunned.

"As I said I don't need any apology."

Kai was snapped out. He threw gaze aside once before bringing it back to her face. She didn't seem upset or anything. "Still I want to. And I wish you can spare time for me."

"What would you need my time?" the Queen said, puzzled.

Kai tilted head aside. "I want to take you out."

The Queen chuckled, not amused though. "I don't have time. I'm busy."

Kai sighed. He approached the Queen. "It's breakfast time."

"So?"

She turned back to her desk. Kai once again let out another sigh. He took her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

Kai smiled and said, "I want to show you something." The Queen knitted her brows. He pulled her with him. "Let's go."

"Hey," the Queen protested. "Where are you going to take me?"

"A nice place," Kai said over shoulder still smiling.

* * *

"Let me go." The Queen pulled arm off. They were outside castle. She was confused at his odd act. "What the hell is this?"

"Nothing harm, I promise," Kai said.

The Queen gave skeptical look.

"Okay, you won't believe me, I see." He stepped to her front. "But just this once, after this I'll be leaving, and won't bother you anymore."

"Just don't touch me," the Queen said and continued to walk.

Kai smiled. "Alright, no touch." He fell into step with her.

"Where exactly do you want me to go?" the Queen said, arms crossed over chest. Now they were at her rose garden.

Kai held a hand out. "This way."

The Queen raised an eyebrow as she walked past him. But she caught his small smile. There was open space at the bottom of the garden and there where he leaded her. "What is this?" She looked at a picnic basket over sheet.

"Breakfast," Kai said. "I know you haven't got it so I prepare this."

"Perhaps I forget to mention but I don't have meal outside," the Queen said. She spun but he stood before her. "No."

"My apology," Kai said. "I know you don't need any apology, but I truly am sorry…"

The Queen sighed softly. "Where should I sit?"

Kai couldn't hide the smile. He bent to dirt off the sheet. "Please have a sit."

"Next time get a chair," the Queen complained but seated herself over the sheet.

"So you want a next time?" Kai said.

The Queen rolled her eyes. She watched as he took her side and opened the basket. He took bread out for her. "Did she help you?" the Queen said. "I'll have a word with her later."

"Please don't. I asked her help," Kai said.

"It doesn't mean I'm forgiving you," the Queen said. She took a small piece and brought it to mouth.

Kai chuckled. "At least I'm trying."

The Queen just shot an eyebrow up. She drew brows close as he took something out from the bush. "What's that?"

"This called sanshin*. In my country we use this as instrument. Well for this one I made it last night. I got this can from kitchen." (*three strings instrument)

"You made it?"

Kai nodded. "I'll try a song."

The Queen watched as he started to pick string. She was surprised as he started to sing. The strings produced beautiful sound but she was captivated by his voice. She put the bread down and looked at him. When he finished his song, she quickly moved gaze ahead.

"I used to sing this with my mother before she died," Kai said.

"It's a beautiful song," the Queen said.

"Thanks."

His genuine smile got her breath for a moment. She quickly looked aside. "You're forgiven."

"What?"

"I say I forgive you," the Queen turned to him, "and don't make me repeat my word." He chuckled and nodded.

They spent time with he played some songs and she had her breakfast. When she was done, he packed the basket and sheet. She watched him. "You can stay if you want."

"What?" Kai said. The Queen crossed her arms and he quickly added, "Sorry. I heard you say I can stay."

The Queen brushed tip of her nail with thumb. "You can leave tomorrow."

"But I thought you want me to leave today."

The Queen dropped her hand and turned to him. "It's past noon now."

"It's fine with me."

"I decide you stay so you will," the Queen insisted. "No discussion."

Kai sighed. "Fine, but I have a deal too."

The Queen frowned. "Deal?"

Kai nodded and said, "No more magic-handing."

"As long as you're being nice, I will try."

"No you have to promise."

"I don't give promises," the Queen said. "Not to you or anyone." She spun to leave.

"Then I'm leaving."

The Queen stopped abruptly. She groaned inwardly. "Alright, you have my word." He flashed a satisfied smile. She couldn't believe she just let him win but she wanted him longer in the castle. Perhaps she should change the plan. She put hands on waist and waited as he cleaned off. "You don't have to leave. I mean you can stay here as long as you want."

"I need to see my friends, they must be worried now." He held the basket in hand and sanshin in another. "They will help me to return…"

"I can help you," the Queen quickly said.

"You can help me?"

"Sure," the Queen said. "But I'll need something from you."

"What do you mean?" Kai said, confused.

The Queen turned around and said, "Every magic comes with price. I will help you but in return," she turned back to him, "you must do three favors."

Kai chuckled. "Is this kind of deal? Magic deal?"

The Queen shrugged. "What do you say?"

Without giving second thought he said, "Let me know them."

"I'll tell you later," the Queen said. "But in the meantime, you'll stay here."

Kai nodded. "Okay, but can I visit my friend?"

"I will send Jiro. You don't have to go."

"That's not what friends do. I should show myself."

"Why don't you just listen to what I say?" the Queen said. He started to annoy her again.

Kai sighed. "Just a visit, and I'll return here."

"How do I know you're not lying and leave me?" she quickly cleared throat, "I mean this castle?"

"Oh my goodness," Kai rubbed his temple, "I will come back. I promise."

"Fine," the Queen finally said. She had let him win again.

* * *

Dining hall was as large as main hall. It was once used for banquets long time ago. Two gorgeous chandeliers hung from ceiling, twenty meters long dining table stood across the hall. Kai looked at dinner menu in amazement. Grilled chicken and fishes, potato soup, steamed beans and vegetables, fruits and cocktails. And he was also surprised at their chair arrangement. He was sitting at the end of the table while the Queen at the other end.

"How do we have conversation? With a walkie-talkie?" Kai mumbled. Kiku, who was pouring cocktail to his chalice, let out a chuckle.

"No talking, that's the rule," Kiku whispered.

"Seriously?" Kai said.

"You better not try," Kiku said and left.

He looked over candles at the Queen. She was ready for dinner. "Can you hear me?" he said aloud. The Queen looked up at him, unamused. Kiku shook her head from behind the Queen's chair. He sighed. ' _What a boring dinner_ '

After dinner, they left dining hall. He glanced at the Queen who walked beside him as they headed stairs. They climbed up in silence. ' _I'd go nuts_ ' They stopped at second floor.

"What are these?"

Kai smiled as he saw torches lit the corridor. "I put them."

The Queen turned to him and said, "And why would you do that?"

"It's dark," Kai said pointedly.

"I don't need them."

At the Queen annoyed look he said, "It's dangerous walking in darkness. You could stumble, or…what if someone sneaks in but you can't see them?" He sighed. "Okay, I'll remove them if you don't like…" The Queen suddenly took his cheeks and pressed lips against his.

Kai couldn't move, too surprised. Even until the Queen leaned off. He felt finger over his lower lip.

"I like them." The Queen then turned on heel.

Kai stood still, got paralyzed. It was moment later that he finally could compose himself. ' _What the hell!?_ '

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there. Thank you for still coming for this story :) Abyss007, glad you love it ;D yes, it's different but not irrelevant, you'll find further explanation later :p also Saeko ;) Niknak, glad to know that :) thank you, I'll try make this one awesome too ;D Rufy, haha like that, kind of that ;D thank you, I hope you can find your answer here ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"What the…she…" Kai was losing his word.

"She's kissing you. And I must say it shocked me."

Kai whirled and found Kiku standing behind him. Arm crossed over chest, a grin on face. "I…" He broke off striding into stair. He was embarrassed. A girl just kissed her. On the lips!

He stormed into his room slamming door behind. He started to pace. "How could she just…just..." He grunted. "First, she hugged me. It's insane enough and now…" He stopped. His heart was beating fast, and he was blushing. "Okay, calm down." He exhaled and inhaled but the feeling wouldn't leave his mind. It was soft. It felt good, if he must say the truth. Nevertheless, it upset him.

"That's my first kiss." His jaw dropped at the realization. Unconsciously he brought hand up to his mouth. ' _My first kiss. She'd stolen my first kiss_ '

"Nononono," he said, resuming his pacing. "This can't be happened…this can't…she had kissed me…she had kissed me…SHE'D KISSED ME!"

* * *

The Queen was standing in front of her mirror. She smiled as she watched Kai freaking inside his room. It was cute, she thought. ' _I should have worn lipstick. Perhaps next time_ ' Brushing finger over lips she smiled wider. She waved hand and the sight disappeared. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The smile slowly vanished.

She approached window. New moon was hanging in the clear sky. She saw group of birds. They spread wings flying toward the castle. Suddenly it stopped abruptly, or precisely hitting something. There was a glow of yellow light. The birds made sharp and pierced sound flying away.

In normal eyes it didn't exist. But it was there: the barrier.

The barrier surrounded the castle so no one can go in and out. Particularly her. It had been set to keep her inside the castle. It was a punishment, according to the present King, and there was no way it would break. Even a spell.

If she has her power back, it would be a piece of cake. She could remove the barrier with her magic. However, she couldn't use it. She could still move thing- a damn basic magic, she thought dismally –but wasn't able to cast strong spell. She looked over the dark forest.

Twenty years.

She had been imprisoned for twenty years, abandoned by everyone.

' _All was their fault_ ' She let an audible sigh and leaned against window frame. Her mind then drifted to Kai. She was confused. She had tried every way she thought: touching, hugging and kissing. But she didn't feel her power rise. Undoubtedly she had taken pleasure on them, very much, but she was disappointed that it didn't bring any power.

"It must be there. He had raised it before. What's going wrong?" She looked down at the metal bracelet on her right wrist. She dropped hand down and stared out.

Kai had no magic.

Now she was sure.

* * *

Morning sunrays passed through curtain giving soft orange light inside the room. Kai was lying warmly and peacefully under blanket. It was past midnight he finally could shut eyes but around dawn he had dream. A very weird dream. The Queen had been in his dream. As if kissing him in reality wasn't enough, he had it again in his dream. (She had kissed him two times!) He never had such kind of dream before. He found himself breathing a little faster. The dream kept him awake for a while until finally he fell into sleep.

He rolled to lie on side. His eyelids rose slightly and he saw silhouette. Someone was sitting on the bed. He blinked. His eyes widened and he jerked up.

"Good morning," the Queen said with smile. She looked stunning as ever in violet velvet dress.

Kai pulled blanket up to his chest. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"As a matter of fact, I've been waiting for you to wake up. Do you know you're snoring?"

Kai dropped his jaw. "You're sneaking into my room. It's a crime."

"This castle belongs to me," the Queen said.

"It doesn't mean you can sneak into guest's room," Kai said. "Wait, how long have you been here?"

The Queen put palm on mattress. "For a while. You were mumbling too. What is it?" She tilted head to recall. "You say: 'it's soft'."

"That's…that's nothing," Kai said nervously. Perhaps about the kiss, he thought. The Queen looked back at him. "You shouldn't be here anyway."

"Why? I've disturbed your sweet dream."

Kai's eyes widened. "I…definitely, have no dreams." The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Not your business." She let out chuckle and straightened up. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I want to see you," the Queen said with smile.

Kai couldn't make a reply for it. He averted her gaze. "I have the door locked last night, how did you get in?" He looked back when she raised a hand.

"With one snap I could be anywhere I want." Then the Queen snapped her fingers. She disappeared with smoke. Kai jumped in surprise when the smoke formed on his other side. The Queen was sitting next to him.

"Impressive?"

Kai rolled his eyes and said, "I hate this land." The Queen chuckled. "So every lock in the castle is useless then."

"Exactly." The Queen grinned.

"No privacy, great." Kai sighed. The Queen kept staring at him. "What?" He felt uneasy with her sitting on his bed after their kiss last night. ' _She had kissed me_ ' He palmed face.

"Are you okay? You're blushing." The Queen leaned closer and said, "Thinking of something _exciting_?"

Kai shivered. She had an eyebrow up and one-sided small. He averted her gaze moving slightly aside. "N-no…nothing in particular." Finally the Queen rose to feet.

"Jiro will go with you," the Queen said. "I need to ask you to keep everything secret. You'll tell nobody about me or this castle. Nobody."

Kai frowned. "Why?"

"I'll be waiting for you here," the Queen said and disappeared with smoke.

"Hey!" Kai called but was left alone. "Of course, you can go in and out as you wish." He sighed and got out. He dressed up and found Kiku waiting for him. He had breakfast first before following the black knight. He was disappointed, for his surprise, that the Queen didn't show herself before his departure.

* * *

They climbed the staircase Kai had found the other day. Jiro was holding torch in hand leading the way. They walked in silence. For a while Kai could only see stone wall as they walked down the spiral staircase. The air turned slightly chilly. "Where are we going?" Kai said. Jiro didn't reply him. "Shouldn't we go outside? I could only see wall and wall. No doors here."

"You're not gonna see anything."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Once again Jiro replied him with silence. He sighed. Finally they reached the bottom but he couldn't see around. It was the base. Jiro walked onward and set the torch on wall. He then noticed a door. Jiro turned to him.

"I can't let you see the way, so you're going to sleep from now."

"Wait a sec," Kai said, confused. "You're gonna knock me out again?"

"I can't risk you reveal it to someone else," Jiro said.

"I won't tell anyone," Kai said. He was feeling offended. Jiro stepped to his front. He looked very serious.

Jiro said, "This castle doesn't exist. Nobody's supposed to come in or go out. Nobody's supposed to know its existence."

"That doesn't explain anything to me," Kai said. It was very quick. When he loosened his attention, Jiro had stepped to his side. He felt quick pain from the base of his head. Then he lost unconsciousness.

Jiro caught Kai's body. He lifted it to his shoulder and opened the door. It was a long and dark corridor before him. He took torch, walking through the corridor. It ended at a stairs. He shifted Kai's body and climbed up. A metal door waited for him. Next to the door was a lever. Trying to hold Kai steady on shoulder, he pulled the lever down. The door swung open heavily. He walked through after pulling the lever up. The door once again creaked and shut.

The other side was a dim lit room. Spider web hung from the ceiling. It had only an old and dusty coffin at the bottom. He walked past the coffin toward entrance. He headed his horse and laid Kai on the horse. He then mounted, spurring the horse. The horse neighed running out the old cemetery heading toward forest.

* * *

Knock on door woke Kai. He got confused at his surroundings. He was inside a room, smaller than the castle's but decent nonetheless. A set of table and chair was next to bed. Small closet and coat stand at the other side. He sat up in time when the door swung open. A young woman entered in. The tavern's woman.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I need to tell you dinner time," she said. "Actually, you can have it anytime, there's no…"

"How do I get here?" Kai asked.

"Your friend got you here," the woman said. "The trip beat you and you need rest, that's what he says. Oh he's paid for tonight, saying will pick you up tomorrow noon."

' _Must be Jiro. He owes me a favor_ ' Kai got out of the bed. "I'm sorry but I need to meet my friends."

"You don't need dinner?" the woman said. Kai shook head. "All right then, have a nice meeting." The woman flashed smile and went out.

Kai put boots on heading downstairs. The tavern wasn't crowded; only three patrons enjoyed evening drink. He left tavern going straight to Asahi's place. Finally he found her house. He saw her walking toward the house holding woods in hands. As soon as she noticed him, she put the woods down approaching him.

"Kai," Asahi said, surprised. "Where have you been? You made me worried, you know?"

"I'm really sorry," Kai said. "Let's get inside and I'll tell you." He helped her with the woods. After setting the woods at kitchen, he took chair to sit. Asahi was waiting.

"So, where have you been these days?"

"I kind of got kidnapped," Kai said. Asahi's eyes went wider and said, "You're kidnapped!?"

"But I'm all fine," he said to calm her. "You see?"

"Who did it?"

Kai shifted in his chair. He didn't prepare the explanation yet. He had but the Queen wanted him to say nothing. Before he could start Hinata stormed in. She turned to her human size and began to rumble.

"I couldn't find any tracks," Hinata said in frustration. "I've asked my friends in the forest but they have no clue. The old owl says nothing unusual. Where the hell is he?"

Asahi pointed finger at Kai and said, "Right behind you."

Kai forced a smile. "Hi."

"You!" Hinata put hands on waist. "Where on earth have you been!? For fairy godmother's sake we've been worried after you're gone, we've looked through the forest but couldn't find you, we thought you're lost somewhere, or worse got eaten by chimeras!" She sucked a sharp breath leaning against table. "Oh let me have a breath."

Kai grimaced. "I'm so sorry for making you worried. That's why I'm here now, to let you know that I'm fine."

"Should I say welcome back and throw a party?" Hinata said. Asahi poked her side and she added, "I'm sorry, didn't mean that. I'm happy you're here and look all right."

Kai nodded. "I'm glad to see you again."

Hinata took a chair. "Okay I'm ready for the story. Shoot."

Kai chuckled at the fairy's bossy. "As much as I want to tell you but I'm afraid can't."

"Why?" Asahi said. Hinata said, "Don't let me use my wand Kai."

Kai sighed. "I've promised her not to tell anybody."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Her? Hmm..." She leaned against chair, arms over chest.

Asahi said, "I heard _her_."

Kai hit his head with palm. The girls seemed won't let it slip away. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it secret." Asahi and Hinata nodded. "You remember the girl I met in forest? I've been staying at her place."

"You're living in a girl's house?" Hinata said.

Kai gave a look. Asahi said, "He's staying with us."

"Oh right," Hinata said and turned to Kai. "What's about this mysterious girl you've kept bumping to?"

"She offers to help me back to my world," Kai said.

"She did?" Asahi said. Kai nodded. "How? Is she a powerful witch?"

"I guess yes," Kai said. "But I have to do favors in return." He watched as Asahi's face went rigid.

"Of course magic comes with price," Asahi said. She turned to Kai, "I think you better don't get yourself in any deal, particularly if it relates to magic. Trust me, it brings no good."

Hinata nodded. "Agree. It sounds suspicious."

"But she doesn't look suspicious," Kai said. Extraordinary indeed, he thought. "Besides, if it isn't her then who will help me?"

"I will."

The three didn't notice the sudden green smoke. Saeko approached them. She looked regal as usual. Her gaze immediately fell on Kai. "You must be Kai?" She froze for a moment as she felt power from him. It was a strong power.

"Yes," Kai said. He felt uneasy somehow.

Saeko curled lips up. "My pleasure to finally meet you. Asahi has told me about you." She kept eyes at Kai.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am," Kai said. "You just say that you can help me."

"I did yes." Saeko stepped to his side. "It surprised me though, since it didn't happen for long time." They gave confused look and she continued, "A portal to another world rarely opens. Even a powerful witch, including myself, can't open it every day."

"You can't open it?" Kai said.

"I didn't say that," Saeko said. She took his cup from table, peering at it. "In fact, you can return tomorrow."

"Really?" Kai said. He couldn't hide his excitement. Asahi and Hinata grinned. "Tomorrow?"

Saeko said, "Tomorrow."

"But…" Kai broke off. He had promised the Queen to return to the castle.

"But?" Saeko said.

"Is it possible if it's the day after tomorrow?" Kai said.

Saeko lifted an eyebrow. "I'm afraid no. As I say, it needs a powerful magic and I'm not sure my power would be enough after tomorrow."

"I can wait," Kai said. He leaned head back when Saeko bent and looked into his eyes.

"I won't be so sure if I were you." Saeko's tone was low, somehow menacing. "Every world has its own rule. You aren't from this land. Either you'll be a treat or it will be yours."

Kai was confused. It wasn't like he owns something that could threaten everyone. Apparently Hinata had the same thought. She said, "I don't see why he'd become a treat." At Saeko's sharp gaze, she continued, "But it makes sense, perfectly." She moved closer to Asahi.

Saeko looked back at Kai. "Sooner you leave the safer you are."

Kai nodded. He looked down when she offered the cup. He took the cup but it suddenly broke cutting his finger. Blood started to make red line over the cut. He was about to put it inside his mouth but Saeko caught the hand. She wiped the blood clean with handkerchief and said, "Forgive my careless."

Kai pulled hand off. "It's all right."

Saeko straightened up. "I will meet you tomorrow morning at my place. Asahi will show you."

Kai turned to Asahi and got a nod. He looked back at Saeko. "Thank you."

"My pleasure to help," Saeko said flashing a smile. "You need not to worry. You'll be soon back to your place, safely." She turned to Asahi and Hinata. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Kai watched as the witch disappeared with green smoke. He blew a breath. "Wow, that's your teacher? She's quite something."

Asahi chuckled. "Told you."

"So you're leaving," Hinata said.

"I guess." Kai tilted head. He was smiling on the outside but his mind wandered. He would leave without saying goodbye to the Queen. And he didn't feel happy about it, for his surprise.

"Hey, you okay?" Asahi said.

"Yeah, 'm fine." Kai smiled.

"Let's have a party then, farewell party," Hinata said. "What do you say?"

Kai said, "Here?" Hinata and Asahi nodded. "You don't have to do that."

"We'll be missing you," Hinata said. She approached Kai to give a hug but Kai lifted hands to stop her. "I'll save it for tomorrow then."

"Let's get it started," Asahi said and rose to feet. "But I haven't prepared dinner yet." She turned to Hinata. "You do cooking, don't you?"

"Cooking?" Hinata patted her chest. "Of course I do. Though it ends up not really well sometimes. Almost burned my house, twice."

Asahi leaned to Kai and muttered, "I'll need your help." Kai chuckled and nodded.

"I can help you too," Hinata said following them toward kitchen.

* * *

The Queen was having dinner in silence. It was her usual but tonight she felt it different. The chair at the other end was empty. He only stayed for two days but already marked his place in the castle. She brought spoon to mouth and chewed silently.

She wondered if he was happy to meet his friends. Jiro had sent her a message saying Kai was in his friend's house. And for her dismay, it was a girl. Perhaps she should take a peek. Later, she thought.

She sighed in boredom.

"Is everything okay?"

She didn't notice Kiku standing behind her. "Yes. You can leave." Kiku then excused herself. She laid spoon down and sipped her beverage. She decided to return to her room.

Inside bedroom, the Queen stood in front of her mirror. She waved hand and it showed him. He was inside a room, sleeping on bed. The blanket was half covering his body. One of his legs was out while the other under blanket. She smiled seeing his sleeping pose. He looked peaceful.

She waved hand and approached window. Tonight cloud was hanging on the sky. She leaned head against window frame. Evening breeze gently hit her face as she stared out.

Lonely.

For the first time after her imprisoned life she was lonely.

* * *

"And what makes you think that?" the King said. Saeko was hunching over a parchment on table. He leaned down to her side, feeling her perfume filled his nostrils. "You say he's just a lost boy."

"Not just an ordinary boy, I was sure," Saeko said. "I knew magic when I feel it. He has a strong, powerful one, though he doesn't seem to realize it." She straightened up. "It's him. I can't let him stay longer."

The King read the parchment. It says: _I saw a sun in the sky. It shines red and bright. Its light draws every star into its side._ The second line says: _But then I saw another sun. It shines blue. The red sun takes the blue to its side._ The third line says: _And as I watch on them, the blue begins shining brighter and its presence grows bigger than the other sun. That is the beginning._

The forth line says: _Then I saw a moon. It comes to the blue sun's side. It will be the savior, the protector…_

There was no continuation. The parchment was ripped off.

"You suppose he's the one? A boy?" The King looked back at Saeko. "Maybe you're just exaggerating."

"I definitely am sure." Saeko said irritably. She stepped to window and continued, "I still couldn't find the other part." The parchment was her teacher's. He wrote it before died long time ago. She managed to get it from him but it was uncomplete and she had no clue where the rest is. "But it doesn't matter. Now finally I could find him and I won't let this chance slip away."

"You're gonna kill him?" the King said with hesitation.

"Of course not," Saeko said. "I just need him to leave, and never come back."

The King was relieved to hear it. He approached her. "What if they have met each other?"

Saeko snorted. "I don't think so. There is no way they can meet each other. You know that very well." She drew line over his shoulder.

The King smirked. "You're absolutely right." He took her waist. "Now can we move to our other business?"

"Later," she said in his ear. "After I'm done with my appointment, we'll have celebration."

Her seductive smile was his weakness. He sighed inwardly. "Alright then. I'll see you tonight." He then left the house.

Saeko watched as the King walked toward his guards and mounted his horse. He blew an air kiss and she lifted hand to catch it. She then walked back into the house. She took the parchment and put it inside its case. Then she laid it back inside a box and kept the box under her bed.

Now she had an appointment to go. Appointment that would solve her last obstacle. She laughed victoriously.

* * *

"Are they coming yet?" the Queen said.

"Not yet," Kiku said.

The Queen sighed and gestured her to leave. She was inside her reading room, trying to put her mind on reading. But she started to worry. She wanted to see him and she couldn't wait. She decided to get an ease and went to dining.

In dining hall, Kiku was setting plates. The Queen appeared and approached dining table. She took her chalice. Kiku poured fermented drink into the chalice.

The Queen took a sip and exhaled. "What takes them this long?"

"Got something in the way perhaps," Kiku said.

The Queen turned to Kiku, an eyebrow rose. "I'm not asking your opinion." She looked down at her beverage. "Is this new? It tastes a little different." When Kiku didn't reply, she turned to her. "I'm asking you now."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you want me to keep silent." Kiku made locking mouth motion. The Queen raised an eyebrow and she quickly added, "Yes, it's new wine. We've run out of the old stock. Shall I buy another?"

"It's all right," the Queen said. She pulled chair to sit.

"Your Highness," Kiku said. "Why do you take him here? I mean Kai. He'd made you angry, made you use your magic. You aren't supposed to use magic or the bracelet will hurt you, and…"

"Because I want him here," the Queen said. "Why did you ask anyway?"

"I'm worried about you."

The Queen looked up at Kiku. There was concern in her eyes. She swirled the wine. "I don't need your pity. I thought you aren't supposed to have emotion."

"Oh yeah, I _never_ have any in mine," Kiku said and left.

"Did she just snap at me now?" The Queen said, disbelieved. If Kiku wasn't disappeared to kitchen she would have a word with her. She crossed legs sipping the wine.

"And what possibly could delay them? I hate waiting," she said restlessly.

* * *

Kai, Asahi and Hinata arrived at Saeko's place. It was a stone-built house but ivy and moss covered most of the surface. A staircase to entrance was barely seen between vigorous shrubs.

"It looks haunted," Hinata muttered as they walked toward back yard. "Well amazing, but haunted. You think she keeps dragon's head or chimera's inside?" she said to Asahi.

"I prefer snakes," Saeko said.

"That's awesome." Hinata gulped and leaned closer to Kai. "She's a bit scary," she whispered. Kai put finger over mouth.

Kai was thinking. Surely he wanted nothing but to return to his world but something was bugging him.

The Queen.

He wanted to see her. It wasn't like they were friends- or are they? –that he needed a proper goodbye but he didn't feel it right to just leave without say anything. After all he had made promise. And now he was going to break his promise.

They stopped in front of a well. Kai frowned. "Is that well?"

"Yes, way to your home," Saeko said.

He watched as she stepped toward the well. She was holding a small bottle in hand. It contained blue liquid. He thought better to ask. She took cap off and poured all the liquid in. She threw the bottle aside and raised arms. She started to mouth spell.

Kai watched in surprise as green smoke rose from the well. It coiled up. Then there was rumbling sounds. It started to wind around them. He stepped back at the hard blowing wind. ' _What's happening?_ ' He noticed Asahi and Hinata were trying to stand on feet.

Saeko lowered her hands and turned to Kai. "It's ready. What you need to do is jump inside."

Kai looked at Saeko, then at the well. Asahi and Hinata took his shoulders. "You should go before it's disappeared. Take care of yourself Kai," Asahi said. Hinata added, "I'm glad you have your way back home. It's really fun having you around. We'll miss you."

"Thank you for everything," Kai said. If they were guy he would have hugged them. They shook hand instead.

Kai stepped toward the well. He wasn't really exciting for telling the truth.

' _I'll be waiting for you here_ '

He remembered the Queen saying it. She must have been waiting for him to return. ' _Is she?_ ' There was a strange feeling came upon him. It felt like a power that tried to hold him back. It grew stronger with every step. The wind blew hard against him.

He had arrived at the well. Green light lit the inside of well that he couldn't see the bottom. He felt his heartbeat increased.

"Jump."

Kai looked up at Saeko. She gave nod toward the well. He just needed a jump and he would return to his normal life. The Queen's face flashed inside his mind when he was about to take a step.

"Hurry, I couldn't hold it for the day. Now or never." Saeko said impatiently.

Kai nodded. He put hands over the wall and was ready to jump when suddenly there was roar.

"Did my stomach rumble that loud?" Hinata said. "I haven't got breakfast yet." Asahi gave a raised-eyebrow. Then Asahi said, "Worse than you."

There was another roar and soon after something stormed in. It had a strange composition of body part: head of hawk, middle of lion, wings and tail of dragon. It was at least seven or eight feet tall.

"Oh boy," Hinata said. "It's a chimera."

Kai froze. His eyes widened. He never saw such creature before. Its red eyes were looking at them. It then galloped toward them.

"Step back!" Saeko raised her hands. There were balls of fire in her hands. She aimed it at the chimera. But the magic didn't succeed. Saeko saved herself by transporting to another safe place.

Kai was watching, partly because he couldn't move. He heard screams from Asahi and Hinata. Saeko was trying to send the chimera away with her magic but failed.

Kai didn't notice a horse coming up. He was grabbed and pulled up. "Let me go!" he screamed.

"Sorry for interrupting your farewell party," Jiro said. He helped Kai to sit properly.

"Kai!"

Kai glanced over shoulder and sent an apologetic look to Asahi.

* * *

 **That's for now, thank you for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**An update for you :) Rufy, haha sorry but be patient, you'll find it anyway :) haha, let's see about that ;) it's alright I'm happy to know you are curious about the story, but you'll have to wait for the answer ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Where have you been? And what's that thing? Did you see it? It's _monster,_ " Kai said to Jiro.

Still galloping the horse, Jiro said, "You should thank that monster."

Kai frowned. "What do you mean?" Jiro didn't reply him. They kept running through the forest toward old cemetery. Kai asked why cemetery but Jiro was hurried. Still confused he followed Jiro inside. Jiro kept his brisk pace. He squatted in front of a wall, started punching bricks randomly. Then the wall creaked open.

"Let's go," Jiro said.

"Wow, it's awesome," Kai said. "So this is how we get in and out the castle."

Jiro pulled lever up and the wall moved shut. He took torch and glanced over shoulder. "Lucky you we're in hurry."

They started to walk. "Lucky me then. But why do we have to hurry?" Jiro stopped at sudden and turned to him.

"It's not my place to say," Jiro said. He looked serious. "If you try to betray her again, you'd better pray never come to this land."

Kai was confused at the statement with hint of threat. "I try to betray her? What's that supposed to mean?"

Jiro spun and continued to walk. He said, "You better have explanation ready."

"Explanation for what?" Kai fell into step with him. "Can you speak more understandable, more plainly? Or am I supposed to guess everything by myself?" But the knight kept walking in silence.

Kai sighed.

They climbed stairs heading toward main hall. He saw the Queen standing by throne. Her back to him.

"We are here, my Queen," Jiro said.

"How is your trip?" the Queen said still gave her back to them.

"I'd met my friends," Kai said. "And told them that I'm doing fine."

"Really?"

Kai knitted his brows. He felt something different with the Queen. "Oh and uh, I…"

"Seize him," the Queen said.

"What?" Kai and Jiro said simultaneously. The Queen finally turned to Kai. Her face was tight, no smile.

The Queen said, "Get this traitor off of my sight."

"Yes, my Queen."

Jiro took Kai's arm dragging him out. "A traitor? Wait, what are you doing?" He tried to pull off but Jiro tightened his hold. He looked back at the Queen. By now she was sitting in throne, avoiding his gaze. "What the hell is this? I didn't do anything wrong." Jiro took his shoulder when he kept struggling.

"Listen," Jiro said. "You'd better obey her."

"Hell no. Let me go." Kai pushed Jiro's hand away but the knight took his other shoulder.

"I beg you," Jiro said. "Please don't upset her. You have no idea what you're doing."

"I have no idea what _you_ are doing," Kai snapped. Jiro sighed and he got confused. Jiro said, "Just let me take you, please?"

Kai reluctantly let Jiro take him. They went back down to the basement. It was a dungeon actually. "Seriously? You're gonna put me in there?" Jiro didn't say anything. He worked quickly, pushed Kai in and put the lock on. It was a small room with a wide bench that was supposed to be a bed. No mattress.

"It won't be long," Jiro soothed through small window at the door.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Damn you and your insane Queen." Jiro gave him a look. "What? You were expecting a thank you?"

"Listen," Jiro said. "If my instinct's right she would be soon here. You'd better tell the truth."

"About what?"

"About your real identity. She was upset that you work for them. For the King and the witch."

Finally realization came into Kai. "That witch? My friend's teacher?" Jiro didn't give any reaction. "I just met her yesterday. I don't know anything about that woman."

"Keep it for her," Jiro said. He then spun to leave. At least he left the torch on to lit the corridor.

Kai sighed and kicked the door. He shouldn't because it was a metal. "Damnit!"

He decided to rest himself. He sat over the bench. "This is crazy. How came did I end up in a dungeon? For goodness' sake, this was supposed to be my spring vacation!"

He sighed. No use to fuss around. He looked around at the room. It was dim. A torch stuck at one wall but a prisoner never got special treatment.

He was about to lie down when grey smoke coiled up and the Queen appeared. He stood up. The Queen raised a hand and suddenly fire rose from the torch. "Seriously, do you think this is necessary?"

"I don't repeat my word," the Queen said. "Tell me, who are you?"

Kai was a short-tempered; his word came out first before thought. But this time he let his thought take the control. He said truthfully, "I've told you everything about myself."

"Then what were you doing with that bitch?" the Queen kept her cold tone. Face was expressionless.

Kai thought there must be history between them from how she addressed Asahi's teacher but he kept the curiosity inside for now. "She's my friend's teacher, that's all I know."

"You're lying!"

Kai was surprised at the sudden shout. Now she looked pissed. Her expression darkened. "I swear, I did not tell a lie. I meet her when I visit my friend's house. I never know about her." He tried his best to convince her.

The Queen strode and pinned him against dungeon wall. "I hate lies," she hissed.

Kai held eyes on her. "I'm telling the truth," he said softly. Her face softened a little.

"You thought to leave," the Queen said. "You didn't keep your promise."

Kai felt a pang of guilty. "I didn't." He paused for a breath and continued, "And I was sorry for that."

"Do you hate this place?"

Kai opened his mouth but couldn't find the best answer. He had that strange feeling again, a squeezing feeling. He finally said, "Honestly, still not used with these magical stuffs."

"Do you hate it?"

Kai said, "If you wake up and find yourself in a strange world, you'll know what I feel." He pursed his lips. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't break my promise."

The Queen lowered her gaze. After a moment she lifted chin but avoided his gaze. Then she spun on heel and said over shoulder, "Jiro will set the lock off and you can leave." With that she left him.

"Was she sad?" Kai rubbed his skull. "She's confusing." Not long after he heard click sound. Jiro gestured him to get out. They headed toward dining hall.

* * *

Kai took glance at the Queen while walking toward the other end of dining table. But he stopped half in the way. He took seat near her instead. Kiku was shaking head warningly but he put butts down.

"It looks delicious," Kai said. "I only have a bowl of rice at breakfast today." He glanced at the Queen. She looked at him wordlessly. "I'm sorry, I just thought to have conversation. But if you mind…" He rose.

"I don't."

"You don't?" Kai was surprised and quickly said, "Sorry, you don't like repeating word." He sat back and started his meal. Kiku shook head in amazement as she passed before him. He pressed lips holding back smile. He stole glance at the Queen who was sipping from her chalice.

The Queen set the chalice down on table and turned to him. "How came did they not serve you meal? Aren't they friends of you?"

"Well we don't have the time," Kai said after gulping. "That monster, what is it? Chimera? Trying to keep ourselves from being eaten by it." He heard soft giggle. "Hey, you're smiling."

"No, I'm not." The Queen brought chalice to mouth.

Kai couldn't hold a smile. Now he was comfortable in the castle. Near her. It was odd, he thought.

It was indeed odd.

* * *

The Queen cleaned mouth with napkin. During dinner they had spared conversation. She was getting used to his company. She laid it down and rose to feet. She glanced at him. He pushed chair in and shoved hand into pants pocket. He looked nervous somehow. She said, "Let's have a walk."

"Outside?"

"You'll see." The Queen turned to leave. Kai followed behind her. They walked across corridor toward the other side of the castle. The castle had a tower. She thought to take him there. She stopped when they arrived at the stairs.

"Tell me we're not going to climb this stairs up," Kai said peering up at the spiral stairs.

"I bet you never do exercise."

"I do running," Kai said. "Well sometimes." The Queen cocked her head. "Fine, let's climb up."

She held a hand out. He looked at it in confusion. "Take my hand." Kai hesitantly took the hand. She gripped his hand and they disappeared with smoke. The next moment they were at the top of tower. She felt pain from her wrist.

"That's…awesome!" Kai blinked, steadying himself.

The Queen gave shrug hiding the pain. Fortunately it vanished the next moment.

The top floor was as large as Kai's room. It was square with four windows at each side. It showed three-hundred-sixty-degree view below. Moonlight through a window lit the floor. "Wow," Kai said, amazed.

"I'd while away a day just viewing from here," she said.

"Can I ask something?"

She turned to him and nodded. He said, "Who are you? I don't even have your name."

"I told you already," she said. He crossed arms over chest stepping to her front. He said, "Your name is Queen? Queenie?"

She gave unamused look and he chuckled. "Not funny."

"Anyway, I also wonder about this Queen thing," he said. "My friend says this land has a King. So…" He paused for a moment. "You're married to the King?"

She crunched face. "No."

"You say you're a Queen. I don't get it."

She approached window and said, "I'd rather die than have any relation with that idiot man." Kai let out a chuckle. "What's funny?"

"Idiot man, the bitch," Kai said. He leaned on the other window frame facing her. "You seem irritated every time you mention them."

"I am," she said.

Kai then said, "Why are you here, accompanied only by a knight and a chef, inside a supposed-to-be-secret-castle? It looks to me like a prison life."

She looked out the window. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kai sighed. "Fine, put me blind on everything."

She couldn't help a smile. And he caught it. "What?"

"You should have it more." He tilted head. "You look, uh, beautiful when smile, I mean, it's better…"

She stepped to his front and leaned down a little. She was five inches taller than him. "Did you just say I'm beautiful?"

Kai averted her gaze. "I didn't say…"

"Someone's getting shy," she said.

"No, I'm not," Kai said. He turned to leave but she caught his arm. She took his hand and gripped it when he tried to pull off. "It's getting late," she said.

"Oh okay."

She hid her smile and lifted the other hand.

* * *

"What takes her so long?" Asahi had been pacing inside house. Fortunately no one was injured by the sudden attack but Saeko had left in furious. Asahi found that she was alone. Hinata tracked them inside forest and since then hadn't come back yet.

She took chair to sit but after a moment resuming her pacing. It was dark outside and she got worried. She knew Hinata could protect herself, she was a fairy, still she was worried. Another thing to add into her concern was Kai's look. He looked guilty and, somehow, relieved. It was her biggest wonder. Why did he look relieved?

She rubbed her temple. "I need to hear something, good news, or whatever." She turned when the door swung open. Hinata flew in. As soon as she turned into human size she said, "Did you find him? Tell me you find him."

Hinata shook her head.

Asahi sighed. She took back the chair. "We'd lost him again."

"I follow them into the forest, damn he's so fast. You know, horse could run 24 miles in an hour and a fairy? Just half as fast as a horse! My muscles ached," Hinata grumbled.

"And?"

"Oh yes," Hinata continued. "So I flew as fast as I could, but I lost them."

"What should we do?" Asahi leaned deeper in chair. "You think it's her? The girl Kai had mentioned."

"No, it's a knight. He has sword." Hinata rubbed her chin. "Used to be a Queen, and now a knight. I smell something odd here. The King has no spouse, neither does the prince."

Asahi nodded. "There's only a way to know: find him." Hinata nodded in agreement. "But how to do?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "You are a witch. Use your magic to track him. Aren't there spells to track people?"

Asahi slapped forehead. "You're right." She went to her bed to take her magic book. "But I need to prepare the solution."

Hinata wriggled brows. "That's why I'm here."

"Let's make the solution and find him."

"I'll definitely give him a fairy punch. That's the first thing I'd do."

Asahi gave short laugh. "Please give mine too."

* * *

A week had passed since Kai came to the land. A week in a land filled by unearthly creatures, absolutely foreign to him. But as he stayed longer, he found it familiar. Somehow.

Kai left bathroom, the bath was as large as public bath in Japan but unfortunately the water was cold, feeling fresh. He decided to see the Queen. He didn't have anything to do. Most of the time he would help Kiku. She had to do cleaning, cooking and washing by herself. Every day. He couldn't imagine himself doing it. So he offered to help. He barely saw Jiro at day. The Queen would show up by sudden and talk to him, but most of the time she spent time in reading room.

The Queen still refused to tell him about her past. And day by day his curiosity increased; he couldn't ignore it any longer. So he decided to ask today. He stood in front of reading room knocking. When there was no reply, he opened the door. The room was empty.

"Where's she?" Kai walked out shutting door behind. He then saw Kiku coming out of the other door. The Queen's chamber. He approached her.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" She looked surprised to see him.

"I thought to see the Queen but she wasn't in her reading room." Kai noticed plate in her hands. "Why did you bring breakfast to her room?"

"She wants it in her room…" Kiku broke off as there was broken sound from the chamber.

Kai got alarmed. "What's that?"

"Uh, she dropped something I guess," Kiku said. But Kai didn't believe it. When another sound came, he reached knob. Kiku abruptly caught his arm. "Don't."

"Something's going on there."

"She doesn't want to meet anyone today," Kiku said. "And I don't recommend you to disturb her now."

"What if something happens inside?" Kai was surprised himself at his worried tone but he just let it go. "Don't you worry?"

Kiku said, "She will be fine. Just today, please don't disturb her."

"Why?" Kai said. Kiku was about to reply but another sound stopped her. "I'm going in."

"Kai, no."

Kai pushed the door and walked in. The room was three times larger than his. It had a set of sofa, antique carpet and king size bed. But everything was dark color. Even the curtain was black. Thin sunray made a line over the antique carpet.

"Kai, let's get out."

He noticed fear in Kiku's tone. He stepped forward instead. The Queen was sitting over bed, her back to him. "It's alright. You can leave," the Queen said.

"Yes, my Queen." Kiku left the room pulling door shut.

Kai hesitantly approached the Queen. She wore black dress. Her usually tied up hair was loosened. She was staring at window. There were pieces of broken glass on the floor before her.

"What do you want?" the Queen said. Her tone was emotionless.

"I didn't find you at reading room," Kai said. "I heard broken sound and…" He trailed off.

"And?"

Kai licked his lips. ' _And what?_ ' He asked himself. ' _I got worried? No, I can't say that. That sounds weird_ ' He shook head. He sidetracked saying, "You should let some light in here. It's really dark."

"I like it."

"You aren't a vampire, are you?" Kai joked but then cleared his throat. "Sorry." The Queen kept gaze still at window. He sighed. "What's happened to you? Why are you living only by yourself?"

"Now you concern about my being?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I just feel it unusual. You don't want your presence and this castle being disclosed. You live inside your shell, like hiding from…"

"I'm not hiding," the Queen said angrily. By now she had risen to feet facing him. "Only weak people hide inside his shell."

"Then tell me," Kai said impatiently. "Why do you keep yourself away from other people?"

She snorted. "I don't need other people. That's the reason."

"How?" Kai said. "Nobody can live alone, only by themselves. They need other people, to talk, to help each other…"

"I don't need anyone!" the Queen shouted. Her body went rigid, jaw clenched tight. "What they do was lying, lying and lying! People don't care about each other, never!"

Kai didn't expect to see her anger. Her eyes red, mouth trembled. Her eyes reflected hurt. As if she was hurt inside.

"Whatever comes from their mouth is bullshit, lies! They took her away from me!"

Kai watched as table light rose. Candle stand, pillows and vase were lifted into air. But the Queen didn't seem to notice it, kept rumbling on.

"No one care about me! No one ever!"

By now things were floating around. He felt wind and heat blowing. The Queen raised her clenched fist. Her eyes now were glowing purple. Then it hit him: her anger has raised the magic. Soon everything began to swirl round. Wind blasted him backward and he fell onto floor.

"Stop it," Kai said while steadying himself. But the Queen was consumed by anger. The power grew intense. "You have to stop it!" Kai shouted. He dodged vase that flew toward him. "Queen!"

Kai walked against the hard blowing wind. He tried to get close to her. He then saw something glowing on her wrist. She started to scream. He forced his feet running to her. He hugged her.

He held her still as she screamed. Her body was trembled. He couldn't decide if she was screaming or crying. Perhaps both.

Her voice suddenly died and she collapsed. At the same time everything crushed onto floor. He brought her down with him. "Queen," he called and shook her shoulder. A glowing bracelet caught his eyes. He never noticed it before. He looked back at her. "Queen, open your eyes." But she held eyes shut still. There was trace of tear. She was crying.

Unconsciously, he took her cheek. He was worried for the reason he didn't even understand. He looked back at the bracelet. The glow was fading away. His hand moved involuntarily and touched the bracelet.

A sharp pain ran up through his arm. He let out scream. Then he saw images.

…

 _"_ _Hana, where are you?"_

 _It was a girl's voice._

 _He saw a house. He was approaching the house. The door swung open and he saw a young girl, around eight years old. She flashed bright smile running toward him._

 _"_ _Where have you been sister? I got bored waiting for you." The young girl pushed lips out._

 _'_ Sister? _'_

 _Then he realized that he was seeing thing with the Queen's eyes._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, just done with practice," the Queen said. "How about we make dinner?" The girl nodded vigorously. "What do you want to eat?" The girl grinned and said, "Soup! Fish soup, I like it."_

 _"_ _Alright then," the Queen said. "Let's make soup!"_

 _The image then changed. It was a dim lit room. Someone was standing before him but he couldn't see the person's face._

 _"_ _Take my advice," it was a woman's voice, "Don't believe in what they're saying. They just want power. And to gain power they use you."_

 _"_ _That's absurd," the Queen said. "What do you know about them?"_

 _The woman let out laugh and said, "Trust me dear, I know better than you. But if you insist, it's fine. I've warned you." The next moment green smoke replaced the place where the woman had been._

 _Another image flashed in. The Queen was running through forest. It was dark. He could hear her raged breath. He then saw bright light. Fire._

 _"_ _Nononono,"_

 _He felt ache in his chest. He was feeling the Queen's pain. Finally it came to sight. Flames flared out of windows and door, thick smoke rising into the night sky. People were shouting as they tried to put out the fire._

 _"_ _HANA!"_

 _The Queen ran toward the burning house. A man came to stop her. "Let me go. My sister's inside. Hana!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry but there's no way she's still alive." The man shook his head._

 _The Queen broke into cry._

 _He felt his chest tightened more. He was also feeling despair and regret._

 _The Queen looked aside and found a doll, girl doll, lying under shrub. She took it. It had headband with daisy flower on it. The Queen took the doll in her arms crying more. "H-how this happened?"_

 _"_ _I have no clue," the man said. "We thought it's just a bonfire. But when there were screams, we finally realized it's a fire. But it's too late."_

 _"_ _Too late?" the Queen said. Her cry had died._

 _"_ _Yes," the man said. "I saw a fairy though. She's been here before you coming."_

 _"_ _A fairy?" The Queen lifted her chin._

 _Kai felt heat surging up. The Queen's anger._

 _"_ _Yes," the man said. "She just left without saying anything."_

 _The Queen rose to feet. Anger had already consumed her. Her tone was cold now. "You saw fire but didn't bother taking a look, and it's too late to save my sister." The Queen turned to the man._

 _The man's eyes widened slightly. He started to stammer out, explaining that it wasn't his fault. The Queen raised a hand. It glowed blue. The man stepped back in fear. He turned to run but it was late. When he put his feet on ground, they were black and furry. He had turned into a monkey._

 _The monkey at river, Kai thought._

 _"_ _Get off of my sight before I change my mind," the Queen hissed._

 _The monkey ran away for his life._

 _Then he saw blackness._

…

Kai's eyes went shut. He fell aside still holding the Queen.

* * *

King Sarukawa was sipping his wine. He jumped in his throne when Saeko burst in. She slammed doors shut with magic striding toward him. "You're just in time." He got confused to see her tight face. "What's wrong? Everything okay?"

Saeko grunted. "No!"

"Hey, just asking," the King said. After setting chalice down on table, he approached her. "Tell me what happened."

Saeko said, "I couldn't send him back. A stupid chimera suddenly showed up attacking me. A _chimera_ , you believe it? It's supposed to be outside village!" She threw hands up in frustration. "Then someone came and took him away."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Saeko snapped. "If I know, you think I'll be here?"

"No, I'm sorry," the King said. Saeko put hands on waist starting to pace. "So, someone tries to hold him from going back." He paused when she turned to him.

"You're right," Saeko said. She lifted a finger as if got the realization. "Someone wants him here."

The King smiled. He was proud to say something useful to her. "And who would do that?" Saeko didn't reply immediately. When she looked up at him, there was smile tugging at her lips.

"Turns out you're right," Saeko said.

"Abo-ut?"

Saeko turned around. Her shoulders shook and she started to laugh.

The King crunched his face. He was irritated that she always kept thing secret from him.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and sat up. He was inside his room. Jiro was standing beside his bed. "Where's she? Is she fine?"

Jiro nodded. "The Queen is resting now."

Kai was relieved to hear it. "What's happened? She got angry, raising everything, using her magic. Then she screamed and passed out. There was bracelet. When I touched it I saw…things."

Jiro knitted his brows. "What did you see?"

"It's like memories, of her," Kai said. "I saw a girl, young girl. Then there was fire." He looked up at Jiro. "What's happening?"

"She'd lost her sister in that fire," Jiro said. "Today was the day."

After Jiro left, Kai went to the Queen's chamber. He stood beside her bed looking down at her. She had eyes shut. She looked dreadful somehow. He inhaled and sat over bed carefully not to wake her.

Although he didn't know all the truth about her, he started to understand why she had her cold attitude. He had felt her anger and grief earlier.

He stretched hand out to draw lock off her forehead. He froze when she opened her eyes. He quickly pulled hand back to side. He pushed body up but she caught his arm. He sat back. "Are you okay?" She gave light nod. "That freaks me out you know, but I'm glad you're fine."

"You're worrying about me now."

Kai rolled eyes playfully. "Fine, I am. Now happy?" The Queen let out chuckle. "You should rest. I'll leave you to rest."

"Stay here," the Queen said.

"But you need rest."

"I'll be fine. I used to this anyway."

Kai looked at her deep brown eyes. "Promise me one thing and I will stay."

"I hate when you ask a deal."

"Then I'm leaving," Kai teased.

"What is it?"

Kai held back smile and said, "You tell me about yourself." She opened her mouth to argue but he continued, "I want to know." She seemed to be taken aback for a moment. "I want to know more about you."

The Queen looked at his eyes and finally said, "If you agree to lie down with me."

Kai's eyes went wide. "W-what?" The Queen let out light giggle. For the first time. "I'm offering the deal, remember?"

Kai stayed with the Queen. He read her a book and she would complain if he read wrong or demand for comical expression.

Kai found himself enjoying their time together. And he didn't bother to define why.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, hope you like it. Until next :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**An update! Thank you for the reviews :) Rufy, glad to know you like the scene, I bet you'll like this one ;) I can't give you spoiler ;D but for Saeko, now you notice that there are two powerful witches, Ray and Saeko, one good and one bad. You're welcome :) Abys007, she isn't good person here ;p Kai's changing Ray ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Inside the house, Asahi and Hinata were spending the day making the magic solution. Various size and shape of bottles covered table. It contained blue, green, purple and pink liquid, each had different effects. Asahi was mixing solutions in a bowl. Hinata helped with dropping black liquid which formed bubbles and smoke. She took another bottle containing little of blue liquid.

"Three," Asahi said. "Don't put more than that."

"I know. You've mentioned it like hundred times.

"And you still mistook it. Three times," Asahi said. "That's the last we have so we can't fail this time. Put it when I say."

"Gee, you don't trust me?" Hinata said. Asahi cocked her head. "All right. Just say it."

"Okay, ready? Drop it, just a drop, no more…"

Hinata rolled her eyes, looking up at Asahi. "Why don't you put it yourself?"

"I have to mix this. You don't know how to do. It's delicate. Forth, round, round back, left…"

"It's just a damn solution," Hinata said. "Put all of them in and mix it. More efficient."

"Yeah and they'll blow up."

"Really? Then what'll happen?"

"I don't know. I never make this one until now."

Hinata grinned. "Let's try then."

"No, thank you. I don't do experiment with these stuffs. Besides we need to find Kai soon."

Hinata sighed. "You're right. So four drops, right?"

" _Three_."

Hinata laughed. "Just kidding, geez."

Asahi said, "No kidding."

Finally they succeeded the solution without any accident. Asahi put the solution into a vial. She cleared bottles and took her cloak. They were about to leave when Saeko appeared.

"Hi girls," Saeko said.

"Hi too ma'am, how do you do?" Hinata said. She tried to be polite. It was obvious that she feared the witch. Everyone in the land would.

Saeko smiled. "Fine, thanks for asking." She turned to Asahi. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to find Kai," Asahi said. "With track spell."

"Really?" Saeko laced hands, seemed to be satisfied. "I would like to see how it works. It shall be your task, I want a report as soon as you find him."

Asahi glanced at Hinata and looked back at Saeko. She nodded.

"Well," Saeko said. "Let's go then."

After green smoke disappeared, Hinata blew out a breath. "Why do I feel this tense every time I meet her? She could freeze me to death."

Asahi chuckled. "She's a bit strict sometimes, but she's a good teacher." Hinata patted her shoulder and said, "You're really strong girl. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." Asahi knitted her brows and followed Hinata outside. They arrived at Saeko's house couple of hours before noon. Saeko was waiting for them.

They needed to start the track before dusk. The solution would react to Kai's odor, they had put a small piece of his shirt into the solution, and show them the track.

"How long we have?" Hinata said.

Asahi said, "Four. We need to find him within four hours."

"Let's pray he haven't had shower yet."

Asahi took a glance at Saeko. Saeko gave a nod and she removed the cap. "Single bee, single bee…"

"Why has it to be bee?" Hinata mumbled, out of curiosity.

Asahi cleared her throat. She repeated the spell. "Single bee, single bee, fly to your flower…"

"Ah, bee flies for a flower. I see," Hinata said. Asahi and Saeko turned to her. "Or is it nectar?"

"Can you keep quiet," Saeko said. "She needs to concentrate."

"Oops, sorry." Hinata locked her mouth. She waited until Saeko looked away and mouthed _she's scary_. Asahi shook head subtly.

"Continue your spell," Saeko said.

Asahi resumed spelling. "Single bee, single bee, fly to your flower, show us where Kai is." She spread the liquid in the air. Glowing blue line stretched out before them. Asahi smiled in proud.

"Well done," Saeko praised. "I wish you two a luck."

Asahi nodded and turned to Hinata. "Let's find him." They followed the blue line which led them into the forest.

Saeko watched them behind. Her lips curled up slightly.

* * *

In the castle, Kai was helping Kiku. One of dish racks collapsed. Apparently its legs were eaten by termites. Since Jiro was off somewhere, Kai offered to help. He hammered nail into new leg to attach it on the rack. His work was quick.

"Have experience as carpenter before?" Kiku said. She was leaning on table, watching Kai. "You look great with them."

"Trust me when I say this is my first."

"You have the talent."

Kai chuckled and gave the last push. He shook it and was satisfied at his work. It was sturdy enough. He stood up wiping hands clean with cloth.

"Thanks Kai. You really help me a lot here."

"Glad can be a help."

"No wonder you caught her eyes."

Kai looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on." Kiku smiled knowingly. "Don't pretend blind Kai."

"I pretend what?"

"She likes you," Kiku said pointedly.

Kai looked aside and shook head. "No way, there's no way…"

"Why do I sense a disappointment there?"

"I'm not disappointed, why would I?" Kai picked hammer and walked toward sink. But Kiku didn't leave him. She said, "Because from what I see these days, you seem to enjoy spending time with her. Did you even realize that you no longer disobey her?"

' _Did I?_ ' Kai thought as he washed the hammer.

"I smell pheromones in the air."

The hammer dropped off. "It's not like that…I don't…What's that anyway?"

"Pheromones," Kiku said. "Animals release them to attract the other, as opposite sex."

Kai's eyes widened.

Holding back a grin, Kiku leaned down and said, "Let me give you advice." Kai looked up at her. She continued, "Keep your heart for yourself when you can, because if you fall there's no coming back."

Kai frowned.

"And I bet you'll soon." Kiku straightened back and took her apron. "Thanks for the help." Kai nodded. "By the way, it's written on your face, the four letters."

Kai gave confused look. Kiku mouthed the word: _love_. "No, it's not."

"You say."

"Shut up," Kai said and left the still grinning Kiku. He shook head but blushed nonetheless. He was ascending stairs when noticed the Queen at stairs top. She wore yellow jacket over white shirt, white pants and black boots for bottom.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're wearing pants."

The Queen gave shrug. "It's better."

"Better for what?" Kai now stood at stairs top facing her. "You look…lightened. I mean, from your dark color dress to this bright color." The Queen chuckled. "That's a chuckle. Good thing happen this morning?"

"You think too much," the Queen said. Kai chuckled. "Anyway, I want to take you somewhere." She held a hand out.

"No, thanks. It's awesome but I prefer to walk on ground."

"Fine," the Queen said but hand still out waiting. When Kai still looked down at her hand, she took his hand and pulled him to walk.

"Hey," Kai said. "What are you doing?"

"Walking," the Queen said.

Kai tried to pull off but the Queen speeded up instead pulling him with her. He decided to give it up. She started to complain at his pace. "Alright. Alright." He stepped to her side. They headed toward back yard of the castle. He had never been in back yard. Pine trees stretched alongside the way. As they advanced, Kai saw a fenced farm. It had a large barn.

"Wait, you have barn here?" Kai said.

"Another place I like to spend away the time."

"You surely have plenty free time," Kai said. She swirled a hand and a pinecone fell on his head. "Hey, no magic."

"Sorry." The Queen grinned innocently. She started to jog. "Hurry. I can't wait."

Kai let himself being dragged by the Queen. He began to wonder about Kiku's word. Now he didn't complain when she push him to do something. It seemed they have changed. Both of them. He looked at the Queen's face. She was more expressive than before. When the Queen glanced at him, he moved gaze away. They have arrived at the barn. He was surprised to see horses.

"You have horse!"

"Yes." The Queen smiled in proud. "Let's meet them."

It had six stalls, about fifteen feet square, three on each side. It gave adequate room for the horse to move. Two stalls were occupied while the other three were empty.

"You have two?" Kai said as they approached one of the stalls toward a grey horse. It was large, about six feet tall, quite threatening in his eyes.

"Three actually with Jiro's."

Kai preferred to just watch as she reached for the horse head. It puffed breath out leaning on her hand. "Aren't you afraid of them?"

"They're nice." The Queen turned when a white horse in the next stall moved closer. She did the same. It started a quick inhale and exhale as if happy to see her. "I thought to have a ride today. It's been a while since I play with them."

"Okay," Kai said. "I can wait here."

The Queen turned to him, small smile on face, and said, "You're going to ride with me."

Kai shook head. "I'm fine. It's your time with them." She chuckled and said, "No, I want you come too. Unless you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to interrupt your reunion."

"No, you don't." She turned to the white one. "What do you think, Rosie?" The horse let out a sound. "She wants you to join too."

"Now you can talk with animal," Kai said. She giggled. He watched as she walked toward tack room. She came back with saddle and bridles. She set them on. She seemed to know what to do. It didn't take long until the horse was ready for a ride.

"Let's get started."

In his seventeen-year life he only rode bicycle. He loves bike but he can't ride until twenty. And now he was trying to ride a horse. He had no clue how. The Queen showed him how to mount- but after greeting the horse so it won't kick him off. He was surprised himself when he succeeded climbing up at the first try. He flashed bright grin at the Queen.

"How is it?"

Kai widened eyes slightly and said, "Awesome. I can't believe you have horse, and you can ride it whenever you want." For his surprise, the Queen mounted the horse. He didn't expect she would sit behind him. She took reins and squeezed the horse side. They moved on. "Just relax. Trust me you don't want to hurt your body," she said. He nodded.

"Ready?"

"Let me take…whoa!"

Kai was thrown back a little when the horse started to gallop. "Next time let me take my breath first." The Queen gave innocent grin looking ahead. She shouted and it speeded up.

Kai tried to keep eyes open. Soon he caught himself enjoying the ride. "This is awesome!"

"Glad you like it," she said. "Hold on tight."

The horse jumped over a shallow gully. Kai gasped but then laughed as it landed back on the ground galloping. He started to love riding horse.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way?" Hinata looked round her. They had walked in the forest for some while now following the blue line.

"It's pointing this way."

"Are you sure it's correct?"

"Yes. It follows his odor."

"Because we've walked like hours but I still don't see anything. Any house, any road, any something."

"Then what do you think? You have better idea than my spell?"

"Hey, I don't mean that," Hinata said. "Anyway, it follows his odor, right?" Asahi nodded. "Don't you think his odor's blown over by wind? I mean it won't be still floating in the same place, right?"

Asahi stopped. "You're right, didn't think of it. What should we do? We might be led to wrong place, far away from him."

"I'll take a look." Hinata turned to her fairy size and flew up. Once she was over canopies, she narrowed eyes looking round.

"Do you see something!?" Asahi shouted from ground.

Hinata spotted their village far behind them, the forest road in the north by the village, King's castle in the west. They were heading east. She looked at the side but only saw trees top. She then flew down back to Asahi. "We're heading east."

Asahi said, "Perhaps we're in the wrong track. Nothing in east." The east side of the land was inhabited by chimeras. There was no way Kai was there.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean? You say the odor might direct us to wrong place. And nobody lives in east side."

Hinata said, "Yes, it might wrongly lead us. But I have a feeling he isn't in the palace."

"Why not? It's a knight."

"You think a knight from castle would dare to upset your teacher, the greatest witch in this land?"

Asahi seemed to get what Hinata was implying. "You mean it's someone else against the King."

"Exactly." Hinata pointed a finger out. "Then it must be this side." They turned to the direction. The blue line pointed the way.

"Let's go then."

They continued walking. The sun had moved past their head. They had only a little time before the line disappear.

* * *

Kai and the Queen were inside barn. She led the horse into stall while Kai put saddle and bridle back into tack room. He hung them on wall and walked back to her. "I can't wait to ride again. Can I have it next time?"

"Of course," the Queen said. She was brushing Rosie's head. "Next time you have it alone."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"I'd definitely tell my father about this." Kai sighed. "I wish can have one in my house."

The Queen looked at him and said, "Do you miss your home?" He pursed lips nodding.

"But here's fun. It's better than stay in my…"

She stepped to him and took his jaw to kiss his lips. His eyes went wider at the sudden kiss. He pushed her back. "What…you…" He looked embarrassed as he walked past her.

"Kai!" she called. But he stalked off leaving her behind. She was feeling rejected.

Grey smoke coiled up and the Queen was gone.

* * *

Kai strode toward castle. The sudden kiss surprised him and his first instinct was pushing her away. But then he got confused of what to do. She must have felt rejected but he didn't know what to say or do. So he just left her in the barn. He was embarrassed.

He walked straight to his room. He sat on bed rubbing his skull in frustration. She had kissed him two times. He began to wonder if she liked him. If she did- he didn't want to guess actually -the question was how he should react?

He wanted to say that he didn't feel anything, that there was no romantic feeling but he wasn't sure himself. He wanted to know her. What he said in her room wasn't a lie. And today when they rode together, he was comfortable. Surely he had girl classmates but he was never close to any of them. Asahi and Hinata were also pretty and kind but they didn't make his heart beat fast or him lose his word or get him stunned.

The Queen did.

"Does it mean I like her?" he said to himself.

Sighing he rose to feet. He thought to apologize to the Queen. His unsure feeling was another thing, he shouldn't hurt her feeling. He met Kiku at dining hall and asked her. She said the Queen was in storage room. It was in the Queen's reading room. He thanked Kiku and headed second floor. He knocked pushing door open. He saw another door he didn't notice before at a corner. He approached the door.

There were racks alongside wall. They contained many bottles. Some were empty and others were filled by various color of liquid. At the bottom of the room there was desk, a crystal ball on it.

The Queen was standing by rack, seemed to be looking for something. "Can I come in?" She looked over shoulder and nodded. "I want to apologize," he said. " I'm sorry about earlier." He shoved hands into pants pocket trying to be calm. "I used not to…have someone k-kiss me."

The Queen peered at a vial. "Yes, I can see it."

"So you are an expert?"

"Do you want to know if I'm an expert of love or kiss?"

"Forget I'm asking," he said. The Queen let out chuckle walking to his side. She held a vial with blue liquid out to him. "What's that?"

"You want to know more about me, don't you?" She leaned closer looking into his eyes. "Or you're lying."

Kai took the vial. "I do."

"It wasn't love potion so you don't need to worry."

Kai gave skeptical look. "How do I know that?"

"Magic can do anything but growing love."

Kai looked down at the vial. He took the cap off, taking a gulp. It tasted sweet. He licked his lips and waited.

"You won't feel anything," the Queen said as she stood before him. "It just helps you to see what's in my head."

"You mean…"

"My memory." The Queen leaned her head against Kai's. "Close your eyes." Kai closed his eyes. "You will see through my eyes, but don't be afraid. It's just a memory."

Kai felt warm radiating when she placed palms over his temples. Then images started to flow in.

…

 _It was a gorgeous room. Red carpet spread over marble floor. Golden pillars sustained the high celling where a large chandelier was hanging down. Golden curtains were tied at window frame. All furniture was made from gold. At the bottom of the room, there was throne, also made by gold. A man was sitting in the throne. A King._

 _He just had his thirty-eight birthday party that was held glamorously in the castle. He was good-looking, broad chest and thick arms underneath his robe. Next to him was the Queen. She was elegant and beautiful. Now they were staring at him-the Queen._

 _"_ _I'm very pleased to hear about your improvement," the King said. "Fairy godmother says you can master difficult spell in span of hours. In my life I never heard any witch could do that. It's incredible."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Your Majesty."_

 _"_ _Now I have a powerful witch on my side," the King said. "I believe no fear will come to Zentheera."_

 _"_ _You are now our pillar," the Queen said. "We rely on you."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Your Highness."_

 _The image changed. He saw two soldiers were standing in dim lit corridor, talking in low tone. He-the Queen was standing at stairs, hidden from their sight. He could only hear their murmurs. He then saw a shadow approaching. It was the King. The soldiers straightened up._

 _The King said, "Do you find her family?"_

 _"_ _She lives only with her eight-year-old sister," one of the soldiers said. "Her parents apparently died years ago."_

 _The King's face was serious as if he had a deep wondering. After a moment of silence the King said, "I want my precious witch focus on her task. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Your Majesty."_

 _The King spun on heel and disappeared from sight. The soldiers also left the corridor._

 _Another image flashed in. He-the Queen was walking in corridor. He was feeling anger; the Queen was furious. She lifted hand and the door swung open. It was a library. There was a desk in front of window. A woman was standing behind it. He couldn't see her face due to the light from window. "What is this?"_

 _The Queen raised her hand and suddenly there was blue ring around the woman. "What have you done to my sister?" The voice was low, menacing. The woman struggled but the Queen held her still._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" the woman said. "Let me go."_

 _"_ _What have you done to my sister!?"_

 _Kai felt wave of anger shake him. The Queen released more power and the woman began to scream in pain. "You kill my sister!"_

 _"_ _No," the woman said. She lowered her head and after a moment continued, "I just want you to focus on your training. I suggest to move your sister into the castle so you don't need to worry. But I don't know he's sending soldier to your house. I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _You thought to remove my sister so you can control me."_

 _"_ _No, no," the woman said. "I never mean to kill her. Please trust me."_

 _Kai felt a sharp pain._

 _"My little sister," the Queen started to cry, "She's the only family I have. I should not leave her alone. I should not have this power…"_

 _Suddenly the pain was gone. He felt another feeling: hatred._

 _The soft cry was died as she said, "I should not trust you."_

 _He-the Queen looked up when the woman called her wand. As soon as it landed in her hand, she broke the magic bond. "I'm so sorry. I would change the time if I could."_

 _"_ _But you can't! Nobody can't!" the Queen yelled. She threw red balls from each of her hands at the woman. The woman waved the wand and the balls vanished._

 _The Queen stretched hands and blue light ran out toward the woman. Sparks flew as it met white light from the woman's wand. The blue light was pushing the white back. But it didn't last long. The woman gave a push._

 _White light hit his-the Queen's body and he-the Queen was thrown back. His body was burning. Suddenly he-the Queen was tied by white ring._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry," the woman said. "But I can let you go now. You're consumed by anger and you can't think straight."_

 _Kai felt warm spread through his body. The Queen's eyes went shut and he saw blackness._

 _The next image was a dungeon. He-the Queen was inside dungeon. She was disoriented from dizziness for a moment._

 _"_ _I wish you'd believe me," a voice said._

 _The Queen got alarmed. "Who's there?"_

 _He saw green dress as the person came to light._

 _"_ _Forget me already?" Saeko flashed a smile._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" the Queen said. There was no hint of pleasure._

 _"_ _To help you, of course." Saeko walked round and stood before the Queen. "You won't end up like this if you take my word." She shrugged. "But I will help you."_

 _"_ _I don't need your help," the Queen said indifferently._

 _"_ _I believe you do." Saeko kept her smile on. "Don't you want to take revenge? To people who have destroyed your life?"_

 _"_ _You will help me?"_

 _"_ _As the matter of fact, yes." Saeko walked to the other side and continued, "I will help you taking your revenge. I can make you the strongest and powerful witch in this land."_

 _"_ _Can I?"_

 _"_ _Absolutely yes. But there is price for that."_

 _The Queen rose to feet. "I will pay whatever the price. Teach me."_

 _Saeko's red lips curled up slightly as she turned to face the Queen. "Let's get it started."_

 _Grey smoke appeared and Kai saw blackness._

…

Kai slowly opened his eyes. It met her teary one. "I'm sorry for your sister."

"It's my fault she died."

A tear ran down as she shut eyes. He wiped it off with his thumb. He wanted to sooth her but didn't know what to say. "I wish there's something I can do," he finally said. Her lips curled up.

"Let me look at you."

He smiled. "Why would you want to look at me?" She pursed lips and said, "It calms me."

It was hard for him to stay still as she looked into his eyes. He began to blush, he noticed it, but tried not to pull away. Honestly, it was the opposite. It felt like something was drawing him. The deep eyes, the warm breath, the soft touch.

He took her lips. This was the first time he kissed a girl so he was hesitant. She started to move her lips against his. Slowly and gently.

When she broke the kiss, he took a deep breath. He needed that to calm his pounding heart.

"It's better."

He dropped his jaw. "You take it for granted?"

She put arms around his neck. "What if I do?"

"I feel like a fool." He pushed her but she began to giggle. "What's funny?"

"If I want to take it for granted," she leaned to his ear, "It will be _hotter_ than that."

Kai's eyes widened. "Queen!" She put finger over his mouth.

"Ray," she said. "That's my name."

Kai thought he would never see more beautiful smile than she had at moment. Finally he had her name. "Ray," he said. He chuckled when she embraced him in a tight hug. Despite his hesitance, he lifted hands up and hugged back.

Now he knew for sure: he was attracted to her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Until next :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**An update for you. Thank you for still coming. Rufy, glad you like it ;) haha I like your guess :) if you're asking about the plot then I can't answer :p but I'm really happy to hear feedback so it's okay for asking :) You're welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Asahi and Hinata kept walking inside forest toward east. The tracking line began to lose its glow, now it appeared as a thin line. "It's getting weaker," Asahi said.

Hinata fluttered her wings to balance her body. "It's odd. They mustn't be far from here, unless they're staying with chimeras." She turned to Asahi. "Maybe they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Chimeras never like the King, remember?"

"Previous King," Asahi said. She wiped sweat off.

"And they never show up, even after he kicked the evil Queen off of throne."

"And what could possibly make them need Kai?"

Hinata shrugged. "No idea. I'm just guessing." She fluttered faster and moved on. Asahi followed behind on her feet.

It was a moment later when the line completely disappeared. Hinata grunted. Asahi leaned against tree. She was tired after walking for hours. And now they had lost trace.

"What should we do?" Hinata waved her wand and she turned to her human size. "I don't want to walk back to village. I'm tired." Asahi didn't say anything; she was too tired and hopeless. Hinata began to wander around. She was tired but hadn't lost her hope yet. She halted as she found something over ground. It was tracks of horse. "Hey Asahi, I think I found something."

Asahi approached Hinata. "What is it?" Her gaze followed Hinata's finger. "It's horse." Hinata nodded. "You did it!"

Hinata beamed. "Of course I did."

"It's heading that way."

It led them to open space. A cemetery.

"We find…" Hinata couldn't hide the confusion. "…cemetery. Why a cemetery? And it looks old," she stepped closer to Asahi, "and haunted. I think we better return."

Asahi caught Hinata's arm as she turned to leave. "We just find a clue."

"A cemetery," Hinata said. "Spooky one."

Asahi raised an eyebrow. "You are a fairy. Fairies don't fear ghosts."

"I do."

Asahi crossed her arms. She was about to say there is no ghost when a shadow flew out from their left.

"GHOST!" Hinata screamed. She pulled Asahi to run. "It's not ghost," Asahi said. She was looking at a black horse with a man sitting on it. A knight. His face was hidden behind mask. "It's horse."

Hinata peeked over Asahi's shoulder. "It must be ghost. I've ever heard there's a lost knight in this side of forest," she whispered. Asahi gave a skeptical look. "A friend told me, I'm not making things."

"How about the horse?"

Hinata said, "Ghost too. They're flying here." Asahi rolled her eyes.

"She is right," the man said. His voice was hoarse and low. "Go away. You are not allowed here."

"I told you. It's ghost." Asahi ignored Hinata's whimper. She took step forward. "What are you doing?" Hinata kept hanging on Asahi.

"I'm sorry sir," Asahi said. "We didn't mean to disturb you. We're looking for friend."

"No one is here. Go away."

"Asahi," Hinata whispered. She kept eyes shut hiding behind Asahi. "Let's go. He's going to eat us."

Asahi sighed. "I'm just asking."

"GO AWAY!"

Asahi and Hinata jumped in surprise. Hinata begged to leave but Asahi kept eyes at the knight. There was something weird about the knight. Her lips curled up. She stretched arm out.

Hinata was confused to hear scream. She saw the knight was hanging down from a tree. Asahi had moved tree vine to hold him up.

"Put me down!"

"He isn't ghost," Hinata said.

"Told you." Asahi approached the knight. Now his face was disclosed. It was indeed a human. "Why did you pretend as ghost?"

"Put me down," the man said. "Now."

"Not until you tell the truth." Asahi moved a finger tightening the hold. "It won't let you go if you tell lie." She glanced at Hinata and grinned. Their faces turned serious when the man looked back at them.

"I don't care if you're lady. You will be sorry for this."

Hinata stepped out. Her wand was aimed toward the knight. She smiled mischievously as she swayed it. Bees came out gathering around him. His eyes widened in horror. "Put me down!"

"I didn't hear anything," Hinata said. Asahi shook head but grinned as well. "I'm getting tired. Let's get out of here."

"Hey, wait!" the knight shouted. "Put me down and I'll tell you."

"Did you just say what I think you're saying?"

"Just put me down!"

With a sway of Hinata's wand, the bees disappeared. "It's just an illusion though." She gave innocent grin when the knight sent a glare. Asahi lowered her hand and the man fell onto ground.

"Sorry," Asahi said but Hinata nudged her arm. She put serious face. "Now tell us." The knight grunted and rose to feet.

"As you see I'm no ghost," he said.

"Why did you pretend to be a ghost?" Asahi said.

"To keep people like you away," he said.

"Why can't people like us come here?" Hinata crossed her arms. "And what kind of people do you mean?"

The knight brushed dirt off sleeves. "Idiot people, have nothing to do."

Asahi raised a hand while Hinata her wand.

"Isn't it true? What are you doing here then? Having picnic?"

"We're looking for friend," Asahi said. He started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're looking in wrong place. Nobody's here. You should return to village. Here is no safe."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Asahi said.

"You'd better leave before dusk approaching."

Asahi moved a vine to catch him. "Let me go!" Asahi stepped to his front. She could see that he was young, around her age. "Is it you? Where did you take him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kai," Asahi said. She grinned inwardly when the man blinked obviously. Apparently he wasn't good at lying. "You know him, don't you? Where is he?"

Hinata pushed her wand to his chest. "Tell a lie and you'll lose your shining armor. I wonder what color your pants are."

Asahi held back a smile seeing the knight's eyes went wider.

* * *

Kai patted his neck awkwardly. The Queen was staring at him, just increased his nervousness. He moved gaze aside and saw the bracelet. "How did you get that bracelet?" She lowered her hand and the bracelet disappeared under her jacket sleeve. "It was glowing before, I mean when you used magic."

"This is nothing."

"I don't think that's nothing," he said. The Queen stared at him still. She then placed hands on his waist.

"Do you like me?"

"Huh?" Kai dropped his jaw. He never got such question in his life. "I…I'm asking you, about the bracelet."

"And I'm asking if you like me."

"That's not… an appropriate…question." He started to blush under her stare. He thought to pull off but she held his waist still.

"Okay, I'll change the question." She pursed lips and continued, "Why did you kiss me?"

It was an unexpected question for him. "I…" He gulped as her nose touched his. Her lips curled up and there was glint in her eyes. "I don't know, I just…"

"Just?"

"Just want to…"

Kai frowned as she let out short laugh. "Yeah, laugh at me."

"I'm sorry. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen," she repeated. Kai nodded lightly. "That's your first?" Another sheepish nod. "That's so cute."

Kai rolled his eyes. He pushed her but she caught him by waist. "I like it," she said.

"Huh?"

"For someone who never done kiss, you're good. I must say."

Kai groaned. "I shouldn't do that." She giggled. But they were interrupted by Kiku.

"Oops, forget to knock."

The Queen gave unpleased look. "What do you need?"

"I thought you would like to see them," Kiku said.

"Who?" the Queen said. She reluctantly pulled away from Kai.

"Your friends," Kiku said to Kai.

"Friends?" Kai knitted his brows. Then he realized it. "Asahi and Hinata? They're here?" Kiku wriggled her brows.

"How did they get here?" the Queen said with perplexed tone.

"Jiro brought them in," Kiku said. "Seems to be forced."

Kai got the meaning. "I'll see them. Where are they?"

"In hall. I'll show you," Kiku said.

"Kiku."

Kiku sighed and turned around. Kai had run outside already. "Yes, my Queen?"

"You say they force to enter in."

"I guess since Jiro seemed upset."

The Queen turned back to Kiku and said. "Next time if you interrupt again, you'll stay in your box."

"Okay, I will knock first."

"I mean don't you dare to interrupt." The Queen rubbed her temple. "Where are those uninvited guests again?"

"Hall."

The Queen snapped her fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Kai walked into main hall. He saw Asahi and Hinata with Jiro. The fairy was complaining to the knight. "Guys, hey."

"Kai!"

Kai was surprised at the sudden hug from Asahi. "Thank goodness, you're here," she said in relief and finally released him. "How did you guys get here?"

"I want the answer too," the Queen said. Her face was tight as she was annoyed by the sight.

"You!"

Hinata pointed her wand but it was pulled off of her hand. It landed on the Queen's hand. "A tiny fairy. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Give it back to me, evil Queen," Hinata hissed.

Kai was confused. "Evil Queen?"

Hinata said to Kai, "She'd tried to destroy this land, everyone, including fairies. We've told you." She looked back at the Queen. "She's an evil."

The Queen let out a humorless laugh. When it died, she looked at Hinata. "Yes, I am." Then she broke the wand into two.

"No!"

Kai couldn't decide what to do. Hinata was screaming for her broken wand. Asahi raised fireballs in hands, readied to attack. The Queen was smiling slyly, challenging. "Wait!" He finally moved between them.

"She broke my wand!" Hinata yelled.

"She's a monster," Asahi said.

"She's not monster." Kai turned to the Queen. "Where's the wand?" He cocked head when she stared back at him. "I know you didn't break it."

The Queen sighed. She snapped fingers and it fell before Hinata. Hinata caught it. She was relieved to see it in one piece.

"See? We can talk it out," Kai said.

Hinata said, "I hate her."

"I never like fairies too," the Queen said.

Kai sighed. He turned to Asahi but only got a look which demanded explanation. Jiro gave impression that he was out of the matter and left the hall. "Alright. I think all of you owe me an explanation."

"Ask your friends," the Queen said indifferently.

"Why don't you explain by yourself?" Hinata said. "After all you started all the things."

"This is my castle," the Queen said. "You don't tell me what to do."

"Woo, I'm scared," Hinata mocked.

The Queen raised a hand, it started glowing blue. Kai quickly took the hand and held it. "Okay, no more magic please." he said to them. "I don't want anybody get hurt. Why don't we sit and talk?"

The Queen snorted. "Who gave you the authority to decide? If you want to have a talk, go ahead, but not here in my castle. You can leave with them if you want."

Kai sighed when his hand held empty air. He turned to Hinata and Asahi.

Hinata said, "Don't blame me."

"Kai," Asahi said. "You're in big, big, big problem."

* * *

The Queen stormed into her reading room, slamming door behind. "Jiro!" Her hands were on waist. She gave glare when Jiro hurried in.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Why on earth did you bring them here? Are you out of your mind?"

Jiro quickly went to knees. "Forgive me. They used magic and forced me…"

She put a hand up to stop him. "That fairy?"

"No," Jiro said. "The other girl, she can do magic."

The Queen laid palm on desk. "She does?" Jiro nodded. "So she's Saeko's." She let out a short laugh. "Poor girl." She looked back at him. "Tell me about the meeting. Did they agree?"

"Unfortunately, the leader still refused to take the deal. They've grown away from human for years, after the war."

"It's not my fault. Either way the King would have the hand over land. If it isn't me, it would be her."

"They don't understand that."

"Those idiot creatures." She hit palm on the desk. "I'll talk to him."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? I've succeeded with ogres'."

"With Kai's help," Jiro said. The Queen sighed. "Now they know this castle and your presence. What should we do?"

"You should think first before bring them here," she snapped. Jiro lowered his head. "I can't let them out now. Especially that girl."

"And I have another news."

"What is it?"

"There will be a ball in the coming days. The Prince's birthday."

She tapped fingers. Her lips curled up. "We shall give a greeting, shan't we?"

"But…"

She put hand up. "No use hiding now. I know her. She must have known already." Jiro was about to say but there was knock and Kai popped head in.

"May I come in?"

The Queen gestured Jiro to leave. She turned facing window. "You don't need to say goodbye."

"I'm not here for saying goodbye," Kai said. He took her side. "They've told me everything."

The Queen raised an eyebrow and chuckled. She turned to Kai. "Let me guess. They tell you that I'm a bad Queen, a heartless person. I killed many people, tried to destroy the Kingdom."

"Well in fact they tell me the _tale_ of you," he said.

"It isn't just a tale." She turned around, gripping the edge of the desk. "All is true. I am heartless person."

"Then why did you offer to help me? If you're a heartless person, you won't be bothered to help me."

Her lips curled up slightly and mumbled, "I wonder why too."

"What?"

She looked back at him. "I've promised to help and I will. The first favor," she took a step and continued, "come with me to ball."

Kai knitted brows. "Ball?"

"Prince's birthday party. I want you to come with me."

"But," he said. "Aren't you supposed to be here?"

"I want to give surprise." She pursed lips turning around. "But if you don't want to come with me…"

"I don't say that." Kai nodded. "I will go with you."

Hiding her smile she turned back to him. "Really?"

Kai nodded. "But I never go to a ball actually."

"I will teach you everything you need." She took his arm. "I'm really happy."

"By the way, can my friends stay? They won't let me alone here."

Her smile vanished instantly. "They are very welcomed in my dungeon."

Kai widened eyes. "They're my friends."

"Friend? She hugged you earlier," she said in irritation.

"That's…because she's worried." Kai hissed when she pinched his arm. "Hey,"

"Still I don't like it." She pushed him away crossing arms. If she had magic she would have prisoned them already. Kai gave a chuckle. "What?"

"You sound…" Kai shoved hands into pants pocket, "…jealous."

"No, I'm not," she said. Kai pressed his lips. "I'm not Kai."

"Alright." Kai threw hands up. "So they can stay here?"

She finally nodded. "But they got to follow my rule."

"I think they can manage that."

"If that fairy annoys me, I'll send her into dungeon immediately," she said. "And I mean it."

"I'll make sure she won't."

' _Let's see about that_ ' she thought. "Now," she clapped hands smiling, "you need practice."

"Okay, what kind of practice?"

She took his arm back. "Dance of course."

"Now?" Kai said. She nodded. "Can we have it after dinner? They must be hungry."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That's not my problem. My word, my rule." Kai cocked his head. "You know, I hate when you give me that look. It's like you're taking control of me."

"I'm sorry. I forgot that this is your place, so it's your rule. Let's have practice first."

She held his arm when he tried to pull off. "I'm getting hungry too." Despite her annoyance, she gave in to his wish.

* * *

"Seriously these foods are delicious." Hinata filled her plate with meats, breads, steamed vegetables and fruits. "Walking for hours make me forget that I'm starving."

"Don't overeat," Asahi said.

Kai chuckled as he watched Hinata hummed in appreciation. He glanced at the Queen and saw her raised eyebrow. He slapped head mentally. He turned to Asahi and Hinata. "There's rule: no talk during dinner."

"What kind of rule is that?" Hinata tried to say between her chewing.

"For goodness' sake." The Queen put her fork down, reaching her chalice.

Kai quickly muttered, "She likes it quiet. Her rule, remember?"

"No wonder, she must have had dinner alone for ages."

Asahi gave kick under table. "Hinata."

"What? I'm saying the truth." Hinata sighed when Kai and Asahi gave a look. "Alright. Okay. Her place, her rule. Got it perfectly," Hinata said aloud.

"Thank you very much," the Queen said. She turned to Kai. "If you're done, let's get started."

"Start what?" Hinata said. Her hands were full with bread and chicken's leg.

The Queen rolled her eyes and put napkin on table. "I'll be in hall." She then disappeared with smoke.

"I'm just asking," Hinata said defensively. "And she has that attitude. Not friendly."

Kai rubbed his forehead. "You've promised to listen to me."

"He's right Hinata, we've promised that," Asahi said.

"Fine," Hinata finally said. "But I'm not going to bow to her. Hell no way." She narrowed her eyes. "You seem to do whatever she says. Are you under spell?"

"No, I'm not," Kai said.

"Are you sure?" Hinata said. "Perhaps I should check it myself."

"I am not under any spell," Kai said. "I just thought it's fair. She's the host, this is her place."

"Precisely being prisoned here," Hinata said. Kai gave a disapproved look. "You know, it seems to me you're under spell. Wait, did you fall with her?"

Kai's eyes went wider. "N-nonsense." He cleared throat. "I don't."

"Hmm,"

"I don't," Kai said. "Drop it."

"Now," Hinata said. "But my guess never fails me."

"Whatever," Kai said.

"Anyway, I'm curious too. What did she mean?" Asahi said.

"She asks me to come with her to ball," Kai said. "The Prince's birthday party, she says."

Hinata dropped her chicken down. "She's going to palace?"

"Yeah, that's what I take it," Kai said.

"That's a crazy thought," Asahi said.

"She's insane indeed," Hinata said nonchalantly. Asahi continued, "She's imprisoned here. There's no way she can do that."

Kai said, "She did it before, remember?"

"Still, it's crazy." Asahi crossed arms, frowned. "What could possibly make her to do that? Making public appearance is like offering her life."

"Maybe she wishes for that."

"Hinata," Kai and Asahi said simultaneously.

"Gee, fine," Hinata said. "I'll keep myself busy with these foods." She resumed digging in. After a moment she lifted gaze. "Did you notice something odd here?" Kai and Asahi gave confused look. "She's young."

"Yes, she is," Kai said, still confused.

"You're right. It's impossible," Asahi said, finally it dawned to her. "She's been imprisoned for twenty years. She should be older."

"But she doesn't look like an old lady," Kai said.

Asahi turned to Hinata. "Do you think it's magic?"

"Maybe," Hinata said. She turned to Kai. "Don't be fooled by appearance. She's an old lady. I bet she had a lot of lines on her face, or gray hairs." She started to laugh.

"Nah," Kai said but inwardly he was uncertain.

* * *

After the practice, to his dismay Jiro was his teacher, Kai went to the Queen's reading room. Kiku took Asahi and Hinata to guest rooms. He knocked and entered in. She was sitting behind desk, reading on something. "We're done," he said.

"How is it?"

"Honestly I felt sorry 'coz I've stepped on his feet several times," he said. She chuckled. "What are you reading?"

She looked up at him. "Secret."

"Now you keep things from me," he said. She put chin on palm and giggled. "Well then, I shouldn't disturb you. Have a good read." He turned to leave.

"Kai,"

Kai turned around and found her standing behind him. He looked over her face. There was no line. It was smooth and tempted him to touch it. ' _Is it just magic?_ ' She leaned and gave light kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dream," she said.

Kai blushed slightly but nodded. "Good night." He then left the room. When he stood on stairs, he glanced back at the door. He touched his cheek where she had kissed and smiled. "Sweet dream, Ray."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**An update for you. Thank you Rufy for the review, sorry there's no special scene in previous chap but the story must go on :)**

 **I don't own these lovely characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Mrs. Kawachi was inside kitchen. She poured green tea into two cups. She took them and headed living room. In the living room Mr. Kawachi was reading the file from Mayor. She approached him.

"It says this year will be fine," Mrs. Kawachi said. Last year they had to change the date because of typhoon. Summer in Japan never comes without typhoons. It is the best season for pool and beach, but worst because of typhoon and hot.

"Let's hope so," Mr. Kawachi said. He lowered his reading glasses, taking a sip of his tea. "Changing the date will take more money and arrangement. Mayor has warned us for this year. He won't like it."

Mrs. Kawachi sipped her beverage while wandering gaze over the file on table. "How much is the budget for this year? Mrs. Sumida says city council demands for decreasing budget."

"Those young fellas have forgotten their home's tradition. They went to University in Tokyo, got brain-washed, and came back thinking they can change everything."

"Isn't it good thing? It's time to change or everyone will move out from this city. This city population has decreased in recent years. There are elders everywhere but young people? I only see teenagers."

Mr. Kawachi looked up. "That's why we need these things, not only to attract outsiders but also to keep this city alive. And we do not need to change. We must protect what we're given: culture, fields, mountains, rivers. Those things have been giving us lives, protection, and identity."

"Okay, I understand that," she finally said. She wouldn't have a chance to win the argument. "By the way, where did you get the old book again?"

"Which book?"

"The fantasy one, about tale of a Queen. Kai found it in attic."

"He did?" Mr. Kawachi laid the file down and leaned back against sofa. He sipped his tea and smiled. "I love that book. Don't you remember we had read it together many times before?"

"Yeah, many times," she said. "You read it instead of love letter. I do remember it very well."

He chuckled. "I did." His lips curled up slightly as he had distant look. "It's a beautiful story indeed."

* * *

Orange sunlight lit the room as Kai sprawled on the bed. The blanket was kicked off the bed and now on floor. He sniffled rolling over. His hand touched something on his side. He forced one eye open and saw head. Still under sleepiness, his eye went shut again. He felt something on his forehead. It brushed his hair. He opened eyes.

"Good morning."

"Hey," Kai mumbled. It took him two seconds until he realized it. His eyes went wider. The Queen was lying beside him, smiling. He moved away quickly and fell off the bed. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

Kai rubbed his back sitting up. "Hurt my back." The Queen giggled, leaning on elbow. She said, "I thought to give morning surprise." She patted the mattress for him. "You succeeded then. I was surprised."

Kai tried not to look at her body but failed. She wore deep blue dress, tight upper as usual and loose skirt. Her raven hair was tied up exposing her long neck. "I used not to have morning surprise."

"I never do it actually but I thought you'll like it."

Kai raised eyebrow. "I prefer having none." She giggled. "What if someone sees you here?"

"Then let them see it."

"They will think we have…you were…" He closed his mouth, blushed a little.

"Then let them have the thought."

Kai sighed and turned to her. She was still having the innocent smile. "I'm serious."

"And I'm too."

"Ray," Kai said. She let out small laugh sitting up. She smoothed dress and looked back at him. "I wanted to see you so I come here."

"You can't just come in. What if I'm lying naked?"

"I'd love to see that."

Kai's eyes widened. "Ray!" His face turned red instantly. He grabbed blanket to cover his body as she ran eyes over him. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing you."

"You…perverted girl."

The Queen laughed instead. "Just kidding." Kai narrowed his eyes skeptically saying, "Now I just know that you're a teaser."

"And you're shy boy."

Kai caught her hand when she poked his arm. He looked down at the bracelet. He thought to touch it but she stopped him. "I haven't heard the story of this bracelet." He looked up at her. "How did you end up here?" For a moment she was staring into his eyes. "How did you get here?"

"Secret."

"Not again." Kai groaned. The Queen giggled pulling away. But he caught her back. "Not until you tell me the story."

The Queen crinkled her nose. "No."

"Ray," Kai warned. She mouthed I won't tell you. "Let's see about that." He moved closer and started to tickle her side.

"Kai!"

Kai didn't stop. He tried her other side. "You won't tell me?"

The Queen burst into laugh. "Kai! Stop it!" She pushed his shoulders away. "Kai!" She threw pillow on his face. He gave a playful glare. Before she could throw another, he caught her hands. He watched until her laugh eventually died. She took deep breath staring back at him.

He was aware of their position. He was leaning toward her and his hands pinned her against mattress.

"Kai," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

Kai held gaze on her brown eyes. He wanted to answer but couldn't say it. He moved gaze down. It landed on her red lips. Today she wore lipstick. Without realizing it, he leaned in. Someone burst in just before he touched the lips. He kissed smoke instead. The Queen was gone.

"Morning Kai!"

"Sorry, she insisted to have talk."

Kai gave weak nod. To his surprise he was annoyed with their interruption. "Morning too."

Hinata said, "Why are you sitting like that?"

"Uh, nothing, just…" Kai shrugged. "Anyway, you want to talk?"

"Just wonder if you're ready for the ball," Hinata said. "Though I still think you shouldn't do any deal with that ex-Queen."

"Hinata's right," Asahi said. "I can ask my teacher to help you."

"I have agreed with the deal."

"You didn't give anything to her, did you?" Hinata said.

Kai shook head. "No, I didn't. She just asked me three favors as the deal."

"Three?" Asahi said. "What are the other two?" Kai shrugged and said, "Don't know yet. She will tell me when the time comes."

"That's suspicious," Hinata said. "Because from I know, you will have to give something in return. It's how magic works."

"Yes, I'm giving my time," Kai said. "The favors."

"Let's wait for the others," Asahi said. "You won't know what will happen." Hinata nodded in agreement saying, "If the ex-Queen demands you something weird, I'll kick her butts."

Kai muttered to Asahi, "I bet she won't dare."

"Count me too," Asahi said and they laughed.

"What's funny?"

* * *

Kai was standing in front of mirror. He wore white shirt and matching pantaloons, a golden color sash and robe. Jiro had placed headpiece which made by golden scarf over his head. The costume was gorgeous, made by silk. "Wow," he said. "Don't you think this is too shining? I look like walking-jewelry shop."

Jiro let out small laugh. "You look good." He wore Arabian guard costume. He took something out his pants pocket. A thick mustache.

"Do I have to wear that?"

"Saeko knows you, so yes you have to."

Kai reluctantly took the mustache and put it on. "I look weird."

"Lower your tone."

"Why?" Kai said but then got it. He cleared throat and said, "Is this enough?" His voice was decreased an octave.

"Now you look better," Jiro said. He put sword on Kai's belt. "There you go."

"Thanks." Kai looked in the mirror. "I look like Aladdin."

"Who's Aladdin?"

Kai turned around as Asahi and Hinata walked in. "Wow, look at you." He almost didn't recognize them. They were wearing man clothes. "It's amazing."

"I have objection actually." Hinata sulked. "I'm not her servant. Why do I have to wear this stupid costume? I like my long hair."

"Hinata," Asahi said. "Actually this costume is cool, I like it."

"You really look like guy, seriously. Who did it?"

"Is there anyone else?" Kiku walked in.

"Looks like everyone's here," Asahi said.

"Except the ex-Queen. Where's she?" Hinata said. "Do we have to knock her door?"

Jiro muttered to Kai, "I'd have headache if stay with them." Kai gave nudge and chuckled.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kai turned around and held his breath. The Queen looked incredibly gorgeous with deep purple sheer dress. Her belly was exposed. The skirt was mid-thigh length and covered by long sheer fabric. She wore a crown. If it wasn't for Jiro's nudge, he would have stared forever. He looked away, blushed.

"Shall we go now?" the Queen said.

"Yeah, sure." Kai ignored knowing smile from Kiku. "Let's go."

Hinata jutted. "This isn't fair. I want that dress. She looks more beautiful than us."

"You can stay," the Queen said with annoyance. "I didn't ask you to come."

"I'm doing this for Kai, not for you," Hinata said.

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Okay, listen up," Kai said. "We're going undercover now so we need to work together, understood?"

"Tell that tiny fairy," the Queen said indifferently.

"I'm not tiny."

"I don't think this is gonna work. Wanna bet?" Kiku whispered to Jiro. Jiro shook his head.

"Can you guys stop acting childish?" Kai sighed in frustration. "I need to go _home_. A help, that's what I'm asking you. Maybe I'm wrong in trusting you all." He threw hands up and walked on. He was disappointed.

"Kai wait," Asahi said. "We're here to help you. I'm sorry."

Hinata said, "I'm sorry too. If this can help you back then I'll try to be cooperative. I promise."

"Thanks guys," Kai said gratefully.

"If thing's settled, let's go." The Queen spun on heel leading the way.

Hinata dropped her jaw. "She didn't even apologize."

"Let it go," Asahi said. "For Kai." Hinata grunted while following the Queen outside.

"It is gonna be fun," Kiku said.

Kai said, "Well let's have fun then. It's a party after all." Jiro gave nod and followed him.

* * *

Kai stared out through window of carriage. The city was colorfully decorated. Hanging baskets were planted with gorgeous flowers. Young and old people were in celebration mood. As they advanced the road, he saw the top of castle before them. It was also decorated for the party.

"Wow," he said. "This is really amazing." Asahi as his disguised guard was walking beside the carriage. She turned to him. "You've never been here, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "What if you meet your teacher? She may notice you."

"I thought this is perfect. I'll try not to attract attention." Asahi looked at him. "I'm more concerned about you."

"I'll be fine," he said. "Just pretend to be King from nowhere." Asahi chuckled.

"Good luck to you too," Asahi said and looked ahead.

Kai shut the window. The Queen was looking at him, a leg crossed over the other. She said, "You seem to be close to that girl."

He let out chuckle. "She's my friend. She's nice girl." She huffed and crossed arms over chest. He tried to hold gaze on her face. Sitting inside the carriage alone with her would turn him nervous but with her sheer dress he found it hard to put attention on her. It was indeed new feeling to him since he never saw girl in the way he looked at her.

"You don't like my dress?" she said at sudden.

"What? Oh, your dress? It's, uh, beautiful. I mean you look…beautiful." Kai fidgeted with his robe. "You look like Jasmine."

"Another girl?"

"No." He couldn't help a chuckle. "Jasmine is a character of animated movie. Actually we're dressing just like characters in that movie. That's why I find it funny."

"So that girl, Jasmine," the Queen said. "What kind of girl is she?"

"She's a Princess and forced to marry a prince by law. She rejects the idea and has adventure outside palace. She then meet a guy named Aladdin who is a street child but dreamed to be a prince. They fall in love and get married in the end. That's the story."

"Sounds like us. I'm a Queen-"

"Ex," Kai said and got light pinch. She continued, "…and you're a street boy."

"No, I'm not."

"Well I met you in the forest street."

"Not funny." Kai pouted. The Queen leaned to take his hand. Kai was confused when she slid a ring into his finger. A gold sapphire ring, the gem was two times bigger than his thumbnail. "What's this?"

"Now you're married to me."

Kai jerked hand off, eyes bulged out in surprise. "I-I'm what!?"

The Queen giggled. "We're married, that's the plot, remember?"

Kai puffed breath out in relief. "I thought you're serious." She suddenly moved closer to him. "Actually I am."

Kai leaned away. "W-we're…we're underage…besides, I don't know you, I mean, we just meet…" When she started to laugh, he pushed her back. "You're not funny."

Kai crossed his arms, getting annoyed. He took glance at the giggly Queen. "I won't dance with you." She took his hand and held it firmly.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Honestly? A little." Kai looked down as she ran thumb over his hand. She said softly, "Thank you for coming with me."

"That's the deal," Kai said. He caught the slight move of her eyes. It was obvious that she was disappointed. He chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Kai!"

"Hey, no pinch."

* * *

Kai was counting the stairs-step as they climbed up. His nervousness was increased hundred folds by now. Guards were standing alongside. Chats from other people- nobles he thought – was cheerful. He could hear announcer make announcement.

"I won't let something bad happen to you." She had face hidden behind sheer mask.

Kai looked down when she reached for his hand. He felt calm a little. "Thanks." The Queen returned the smile. He squared shoulders up walking confidently toward the announcer. Hinata stopped Jiro as he approached the announcer. She went instead. The man looked disbelieved but eventually nodded. Hinata turned back, sending a small grin.

"Sultan Kailil and Queen Yinganno from Yunishigawa!"

"Yunishigawa? It's not even in the Middle East," Kai mumbled. At the same time the Queen said, "That's a weird name." They turned to Hinata but the girl- in man clothes -just shrugged. They then walked into the hall.

"Ying…where did you get it? It sounds familiar," Asahi whispered.

"You know the word," Hinata said. Asahi tilted her head. Then she realized. "You're so dead if she realizes it."

"I bet she won't."

Asahi just shook head. "Anyone can read _annoying_." Hinata just grinned.

* * *

The Queen held gaze on the man in throne. The King. Standing next to him was the Prince. She had known him but never meet before. He was smiling charmingly at them. She was disappointed that Saeko wasn't there. Kai's voice took her attention back to Royal family.

"May you live a long life Your Highness," Kai said with deep tone.

"Thank you Sultan," the Prince said. "But I never heard your Kingdom before. Where is it?"

"It's very far from here. But I have walked here to give my greeting and bless."

Prince Katsuyuki said, "That's very kind of you Sultan. We shall talk later in private. Welcome to my Kingdom both of you."

The Queen rolled her eyes inwardly when the Prince gave bright smile toward her. But she was pleased with Kai's acting. The King seemed to believe them. They excused themselves and walked toward others. She looked up and saw Jiro among nobles at balcony. Jiro gave a nod and disappeared from sight.

She had reason why she came to palace. She had been looking for another part of the prophecy. She was sure the King has it. She had ordered Jiro to look inside palace.

The King gave short speech and began the ball. Musicians started the music.

"May I have the dance?" Kai said.

"Absolutely." The Queen made curtsy. She placed palm against Kai's and started the dance. "You're good. They didn't suspect you."

"I'm the best." Kai smiled proudly.

She rolled eyes playfully. She faced him placing left hand over his shoulder. He took her right hand and they resumed the dance. "By the way, I like that mustache."

"I hate it. My nose's itching."

She giggled. As an idea came across her mind, she leaned to peck his lips.

"Ray,"

"Sorry can't help. But I wish didn't wear this mask."

"Oh god," Kai said. "We're in disguise. We aren't supposed to attract people."

The Queen shrugged. "I don't care everyone's watching." She giggled when Kai mumbled great.

"I need drink. My throat's getting dry."

"Nervous because of me?" the Queen teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Queen."

The Queen giggled and released him. She watched as Kai walked through dancing couples.

"May I have a dance?"

The Queen turned around and found Prince Katsuyuki. "My honor, Your Highness." She put smile on taking his hand. It was a great chance, she thought.

* * *

After clenching his thirsty, Kai walked back to ballroom. Hinata showed up and took him out the crowd. "Did you enjoy the ball Sultan?" Hinata said.

Kai chuckled. "So far yes. You guys okay? Where's Asahi?"

"Nobody recognizes us. She followed Jiro somewhere, I don't know. Actually I want to know what next. You didn't tell us the plan."

Kai rubbed palms saying, "Actually I know nothing about the plan."

"What!?"

"Don't scream."

"You didn't know anything? How could you just jump in without knowing the risk?"

"I told you it's part of the deal."

"For fairy godmother's sake," Hinata said. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I asked but she didn't tell me," Kai said defensively. "I'm curious too."

Hinata looked aside. "One thing for sure: she's thinking to get close to the Prince." She gave nod toward the crowd. Kai spotted the Queen dancing with the Prince. He leaned to say something in her ear and they stopped. He took her out the group.

"She's really a player," Hinata said. "She's flirting with that guy."

Kai ignored Hinata's comment. As he watched them, something began to flare up. The Queen was laughing at whatever the Prince said. He clenched jaw unconsciously.

* * *

Asahi thought to look for Jiro but then got lost. She was inside a corridor far from ballroom. "Where the hell is he? And where am I now?" The corridor was creepy with armors standing alongside.

Two guards showed up from another side walking toward her. She quickly hid behind armor. The guards walked past her. Blowing out a breath of relief, she thought to continue on. She stepped out and suddenly the floor she was standing on moved. The next moment she was in the other side. It was a secret door.

"Help!" She hit the wall but it didn't move. "Somebody help!"

It was useless.

"Great, I'm trapped." She made a fire to light the room. It was another corridor. Feeling jittery, she stepped forward. "Hello! Jiro! Are you here!?" she shouted.

She let out scream when a rat ran passed her. "I hate rats!"

After a moment of walk she reached a room. She lit up torches and was amazed by the largeness. "What is this place?" She turned around and saw something at the bottom of the room. "What's that?"

It was an altar. Someone was lying over it. As she approached, she noticed that it was a woman. She was sleeping, if not dead. She leaned down and noticed the woman's chest moving up and down slowly. She was alive.

"Hello," Asahi said. "Can you hear me?"

The woman laid still.

She lifted a hand to touch the woman's face but a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing here?"

Asahi whirled in surprise. Her eyes widened to see her teacher. ' _Oh crap_ '

Saeko lifted her glowing hand. Asahi quickly hid behind the altar. ' _What to do? What to do now!?_ '

"You can't hide forever." Saeko said.

Asahi moved to the other side still hiding. There was no way she can win the battle.

"Better surrender yourself Asahi."

Asahi was surprised.

"You don't think can deceive me, do you? Show up dear."

Asahi revealed herself. "How did you know?"

"I've been raising you. Of course I know." Saeko smiled. "But I must ask: what are you doing here?"

"I got lost and trapped here."

"I mean in here as palace? With that clothes."

"I, uh…" Asahi racked her brain for any excuse. "I came here for…"

"Did you find Kai?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry couldn't send message to you."

"I'm disappointed," Saeko said but her eyes told different. "Where is he now?"

"In the village," Asahi said. She shouldn't tell lie but there was something in Saeko's eyes that scared her. "Yes, in the village, with Hinata."

"In the village?"

Asahi nodded.

"But I'm curious though." Saeko patted her chin and looked back at Asahi. "I saw someone in the hall who looks exactly like him."

Asahi felt cold sweat.

"Isn't he from Yunishigawa?"

' _Hinata_ ' Asahi groaned inwardly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you…"

"It's alright. But keep in mind: I can look through word. Anyway, I wonder who the Queen is."

Asahi took step back as Saeko walked toward her. "She's…she's…" She glanced down at the lying woman on altar. "Who is this woman? Is she dead?"

"This woman?"

Asahi nodded. She still felt the chilly. Saeko took her side looking down at the woman. "She's fairy godmother."

"She is fairy godmother?" Asahi said. "What's happened to her? Is she under spell?"

"It's a long story," Saeko said.

Asahi watched as Saeko brushed the woman's head. "She'd betrayed me." Saeko planted a kiss on the woman's forehead saying, "Marilyn dear."

"Uh, I think…I'd better go now." Asahi stepped back but suddenly a strong power held her. She couldn't move. But her eyes and ears were still worked.

"This is your punishment. You'll stay here while I deal with the Queen." Saeko curled lips up. "Do you know that she can't use magic outside the castle?"

Asahi's eyes went wider. She wanted to shake head or say something but couldn't as Saeko's magic held her. She could only watch hopelessly. The room echoed with Saeko's laugh.

' _Kai, I'm sorry_ '

* * *

Kai strode toward his supposed-to-be-wife. "My dear, can I have a moment?"

"Sultan," Katsuyuki said. "I've been waiting for you. You have a great wife," he leaned to whisper, "and gorgeous."

Kai clenched his fist but put smile on. "Thank you for the praise, Your Highness." He took the Queen's wrist and pulled her away.

"Sultan, where are you going?"

"Not your business," he mumbled with annoyance.

"Kai, you're hurting me."

Kai turned to face the Queen. "I'm _helping_ you from that guy."

"What are you talking about?"

Kai rolled eyes. "He's trying to eat you."

"That's ridiculous."

"I mean he's into you," Kai hissed. "Everyone can see it."

"You're…" the Queen broke off as everyone turned around at sudden.

In the middle of the hall green smoke appeared. Saeko gave a bow with bright smile as everyone cheered their greatest witch. The Queen rolled her eyes saying, "Idiots."

Kai looked back at the Queen. He could see the annoyance in her face.

"Thank you everyone," Saeko said. "I'm really honored to be invited tonight. I'd like to give bless to our Prince."

"I'd rather have one from a homeless," the Queen mumbled.

Kai knitted his brows looking back at Saeko. He hoped the witch didn't recognize him.

"But it seems I'm not the only one tonight," Saeko said and turned to Kai and the Queen. "We're honored to have the Evil Queen here tonight."

Everyone gasped in fear. The King began to shout for his guards. Kai pulled the Queen behind him as guards surrounded them. He took out his sword. "Stay away!"

Saeko walked through the guards. "Welcome back."

The Queen took off her mask. She stood before Kai. "I've been waiting to meet you."

"I'm really honored," Saeko mocked. "But you know what it mean, don't you?"

"I'm not afraid of you," the Queen said. "All of you." She turned to others.

Kai saw fear in everyone's face. They feared the Queen. Saeko lifted a hand to calm the folks. "No need to fear. She has no power now."

Kai was confused. "What did she mean?"

"You didn't tell him?" Saeko said. "She's powerless. She can't do magic, that bracelet won't allow her."

Kai turned to the Queen. She quickly hid the bracelet under sleeves. It was useless since the sleeve was sheer. "Is she telling truth?"

"Trust me dear," Saeko said.

"Enough talking, seize them!" the King shouted at his guards.

"Hinata!"

Hinata swayed her wand. Fog flowed in from all side. Soon it filled the ballroom. Everyone started to scream in panic. "This way," Hinata said.

Kai took the Queen with him and they fled out.

* * *

Inside the castle, Kai confronted the Queen. "You lied to me."

"In some parts, not completely."

"Not completely?" Kai huffed. "Still you're lying. You didn't even tell me your plan."

"And thanks to you it's ruined now."

"I need explanation too," Hinata said.

"Not now." Kai and the Queen said simultaneously.

"I didn't do anything wrong to deserve that. Shouldn't somebody thank me?"

"Not now Hinata," Kai said.

Kiku approached Hinata. "Leave them alone."

"But…"

"Let's have a walk." Kiku took Hinata's wrist. "It's beautiful night."

"Oh, really?"

"Wait, where's Jiro and Asahi?"

Hinata froze. "We've left them behind."

"Don't ever think to interrupt now," Kiku said. "They'll be fine. Jiro is a knight. Besides, she can use magic."

"You're right," Hinata said. "Let's wait for them outside." She glanced at Kai and the Queen who still have the glaring battle.

* * *

Kai was glaring at the Queen. "You can't blame me. I don't even know what your plan is. Oh yeah, getting along with the Prince, that's your plan."

The Queen dropped her jaw. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just like it says. You're trying to get the throne by hooking up with the Prince."

"That's ridiculous."

"It sounds logic to me."

"It's the most absurd thing I've ever heard from you."

Kai felt his anger went over edge. He pushed her down to throne and pressed lips against her. He held her jaw as he moved his lips. She gripped his shirt kissing back with the same intense. She was angry as well.

The next moment they were standing with Kai on the wall. The Queen had transferred them without breaking the kiss. She pushed Kai against wall sucking his lower lip. He started to moan.

The anger eventually turned to pleasure. Kai moved hands down to her bare back pulling her body against him. One of her hand moved to his back while the other lifted his head to keep the kiss.

Kai felt his body turned warm. It was like something surging up inside him. But he was reluctance to break the kiss.

Neither of them realized the glowing light around them. It was when chandelier crashed onto floor that they pulled away.

"Hwha-" Kai was breathless. "-s happening?"

The Queen looked into his eyes and said, "You have…magic." Her bracelet was glowing.

"What?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there! I'm sorry for the late update. I was busy with moving back to my country and many stuffs. Plus it's really difficult to get internet connection in my country :(**

 **Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter. Hope you like this one too :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

It was an old house with only two rooms, a bedroom and a kitchen. All furniture was old but dustless as she cleaned it every day. In fact she doesn't have any important thing to do besides cleaning and selling vegetables from the small yard she has behind house. And taking care of a knight.

In the bedroom, lying unconsciously on bed was the knight. She had found the knight during her way back from forest twenty years ago. She was surprised to find the knight unconsciously in the forest. She decided to help the knight. But the knight never woke from the unconsciousness since then.

She was getting old but she couldn't abandon the knight. It seemed the knight was under a strong spell. She had no magic so she couldn't break it. She only wished someone would come and find the knight before she dies.

She sat on the bed and touched the knight's hand. It was warm. "Good morning. Did you have good sleep?" She smiled taking bowl filled with warm water and cloth. "I didn't have one actually. My back hurt again." She started to clean the knight's body. "But don't worry it happens every day now." She chuckled. She loved to talk to the knight. "This morning everyone in the market was talking about the Prince's birthday party. Yes, last night there was ball in castle.

"I don't know but lately it seems there are many parties there. Too many parties, don't you think? And I just heard rumor about tax increasing." She rolled eyes continuing, "It's expensive now and the King wants more from us." She sighed. "Everything changes lately."

She stopped for a brief moment. "Oh yeah, there's another news, or is it rumor?" she tilted head, "anyway the Evil Queen has returned." She turned when she noticed a slight move of the knight's eyes. "Do you know her?" There was no reaction. Perhaps just her imagination, she thought. "I don't really care actually, her or the presence King. Nobody cares about poor people like us. But you don't need to worry. As long as my field can grow vegetables, we'll still have something to eat."

She had finished cleaning the knight. She put dress back and took the knight's hand. "Now you look fresh. I'll prepare dinner now." She pushed body up and took the bowl. "Ouch, my back."

* * *

Kai was looking at her glowing bracelet. He was confused. "Is that…Did I make it?"

"Yes, you. If it's me, the bracelet would hurt me, but it didn't."

"But…how? How in the world could I…" Kai reached for the bracelet. Soon as his hand made contact, a strong energy ran through him. His eyes glowed blue. Then he saw images.

 _..._

 _A blast of wind hit his face. Purple cloud coiled up._

 _A portal was opened._

 _A woman was standing in front of the opened portal. The hard blowing wind ruffled her long glowing dress. But once again he didn't recognize her._

 _"Come here," the woman said. She held a hand out. "Come with me. In the new world nobody will hurt you."_

 _"_ _How do I know?" the Queen said. "You've lied to me before."_

 _T_ _he woman lowered her hand and said, "I'd never betray you. I love you like my own."_

 _"_ _But you let them hurt my sister," the Queen said in anger._

 _"_ _Come with me Ray. I promise you there will be no more pain. I will give you a new life. If you stay here they will hurt you, like they did to your sister."_

 _"_ _I need revenge."_

 _"_ _No, Ray," the woman said. "Revenge will only bring pain and regret. It will just hurt you more and more."_

 _"_ _How am I supposed to do!? It always hunts me, pain and regret!" The Queen sheared tear. "I couldn't forgive myself."_

 _"_ _That's why I'm asking you to come with me. I will give you a new life, new memory. You won't feel the pain anymore. The memory will be your past, buried forever."_

 _"_ _Really? I won't feel pain anymore."_

 _"_ _Yes, my dear. No more pain. I promise you."_

 _The Queen took a step and walked toward the woman. The woman held a hand out. "Come with me."_

 _Kai felt something changing. The Queen suddenly let out a laugh. "Never!" And raised both hands. Blue lights hit the woman's chest and she fell into the portal._

 _"_ _No!"_

 _The woman disappeared and the portal closed._

 _"_ _Well done dear, well done." Saeko walked out of green smoke. Her lips curled up. "You made a perfect decision."_

 _"_ _I've done what you say," the Queen said._

 _"_ _I keep my word dearie. Now let's get your revenge started."_

 _Both disappeared in blue and green cloud._

 _..._

 _There was fireplace. Another image. The orange flame flickered in the silent room. From the mirror on wall he saw the Queen's face. She looked different that he almost didn't recognize her. Black eyeshadow masked her warm gaze; made a mysterious feature. Crimson lipstick gave a mature and sexiness. She was a different person._

 _"_ _Your Highness." A man in black armor walked into the room. She kept looking into the mirror. "Did you find them?"_

 _"_ _They are in the other castle," the man said. "We are waiting for your command."_

 _"_ _Not yet." The Queen lifted her chin. "I want them to feel fear and anxiety."_

 _Kai felt a chill as she smiled._

 _"_ _Our aims are to root out those idiots and take this land into my hand."_

 _"_ _Yes, Your Highness," the man said. He looked hesitant when continued, "There's something I need to tell."_

 _She knitted her brows. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _I heard there is a knight coming to the land," the man said._

 _It made the Queen's brows grow closer. "A knight?" She turned to the man. "Where is he coming from?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. But the knight is looking for Your Highness."_

 _"_ _Looking for me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Your Highness. But I don't know if the knight is a friend or enemy."_

 _"_ _Then what are you doing here?"_

 _The man quickly straightened up. "Yes, Your Highness." He then hurried out._

 _"_ _A knight." The Queen looked back into the mirror. Her lips curled up._

 _In the next moment Kai was inside castle. The Queen was walking hurriedly through long corridor. Roar of soldiers was heard from outside. Suddenly Kai felt chill from fear. He somehow realized the situation. Asahi and Hinata were right, he thought._

 _War._

 _A dozen of guards stormed up toward her. The Queen raised her glowing hands toward them. They got blasted by her magic. She wiped away rain of arrows from archers like sending away flies. Now everyone had chosen to save their lives. As Kai thought nobody could stop her, a knight stepped into her way. He couldn't see the knight's face as it was hidden behind mask._

 _"_ _It's enough."_

 _"_ _We meet again," the Queen said._

 _"_ _Something I never wished for actually."_

 _The Queen rolled eyes. "Now I see. You are an enemy."_

 _"_ _Just like I told you before, I'm under nobody order," the knight said. "But I can't let you destroy this Kingdom, and yourself. Don't let your anguish destroy you."_

 _The Queen let out a dry laugh. She said, "My anguish destroys me? You know nothing about me or my anguish. My anguish will destroy everything, every people in this land. Now get away."_

 _"Sorry but_ _I can't let you," the knight said._

 _"_ _You leave me with no choice." The Queen lifted a hand, ready to attack the knight. She threw hand out. A glowing line ran toward the knight but then vanished. The Queen held both hands out attacking. Nothing happened._

 _Kai was confused as well._

 _"_ _You can't do that to me," the knight said._

 _The Queen bent her fingers. She was trying to strangle the knight. Again, the knight was standing still. "What the hell?"_

 _"_ _You cannot use magic to me, just telling you now."_

 _It got the Queen confused. "Do you have power?" The knight stepped closer- Kai bet the knight was smiling behind the mask –and said, "Yes, I do. Absorbing magic is my power."_

 _"_ _I never heard such power," the Queen said._

 _"_ _But it does exist." The Queen sent a fireball but it vanished as it touched the knight's armor. "You can try everything but useless."_

 _The Queen clenched her jaw. She was insulted. "So you mean you're stronger than me?"_

 _"_ _I didn't say that," the knight said. "But I don't mind you put it that way."_

 _Kai felt her anger rushed up. She said, "I get it. You can dismiss my magic." She stepped toward the knight. "But I wonder if you can handle this." She then popped out before the knight and grabbed his armor._

 _The next moment they were in the forest. The knight released himself. "You're wasting time. You can't harm me with your magic."_

 _"_ _Who says I want to harm you," she said. With a snap the mask was removed. Kai saw long brown hair fell over the armor but a cloth covered half of the face. The Queen took the knight's face. "What are you doing?" the knight said, confused._

 _"_ _My present for you."_

 _Kai was surprised when the Queen leaned to kiss the knight. The knight tried to pull away but was late._

 _Kai watched as the knight fell on the forest ground. The Queen squatted down and trailed hand over the knight's face. "Enjoy your sleep dear." For a moment she just starred at the unconscious knight. "I don't need a knight in shining armor," she mocked, "or anybody else."_

 _The Queen snapped her finger and the next moment she was back in the castle. Kai could only watch as she attacked King's army as she made her way toward main hall where the King and Queen were sitting anxiously._

 _"_ _Ray." The King was trembling with fear. "Please forgive me."_

 _"_ _Did you spare mercy to my sister?" the Queen said. "Let me see it." She put hands on waist and continued, "Oh, you didn't. What a poor girl."_

 _"_ _Please." The King fell to his knees, begging._

 _"_ _It's too late." She raised hand. Her eyes glowed red with anger._

 _Kai didn't want to watch the scene. '_ Enough! _'_

* * *

Kai jumped back. His hand was hurt by the heat from the bracelet. "I saw…"

"What did you see?"

"Your past," Kai said and looked up at her. "You killed many people."

"They were trying to kill me. I just defended myself."

"Still you're murderer." When the Queen avoided his gaze, he regretted his word. "I don't mean that…"

"It's alright," she said. "Honestly I didn't really remember it. I remembered going to the castle to give one or two lessons to the King but after that I didn't remember anything. I suppose my power took control of me." She looked down at the bracelet.

Kai reached for her hand and held it. "Maybe you have the right. They hurt you."

"You didn't hate me? Like you say, I'm a murderer."

"I don't have the right to judge you." He took her other hand. She surprised him by planting a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

Kai smiled shyly. "Now I remember something. Have you…ever…" he tilted head a little. "…kissed someone before?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No, I didn't."

"You kissed a knight before."

"Really? I didn't remember that."

"Yes, you did. When you attacked the castle, a knight tried to stop you and you kissed him."

"Right." She finally remembered. "That knight. I couldn't beat him so I cast a curse on him."

"By kissing him?" Kai said and she nodded. "It's a curse?" Another nod from her. "You killed him?"

"It's a sleeping curse. So he's just sleeping, forever though."

"He'd never wake up?"

"Who cares about him?" she said. "Honestly, I thought you're him when we first met. You have same eyes and I feel something familiar. But it's impossible, you're not him."

"I'm certainly not a knight," Kai said. She encircled arm around his neck caressing his cheek. She said, "You're a lost boy."

"Sounds cool." Kai grinned. "By the way, who's that woman? She's trying to get you into a portal." He caught slight change in her eyes.

"Fairy godmother," she said. "She wants me to come with her to new world, I guess your world, but I refused to go."

Kai said, "She's lied to you." She nodded. "Has she returned yet?"

"I never heard about her since then. I don't care anyway."

"It means she's still in my world. A fairy godmother," Kai said in amazement. "I wonder if she still can use magic."

"I have no clue. Let's talk about something else, about us."

"Us? Like…?"

"Like," she stepped closer, "why did you kiss me?"

Kai gulped. "Oh, it's just…just…I don't know…"

"I see," she said with disappointment.

Kai held her waist before she could move away. "I'll tell the truth." He took deep breath saying, "I like you."

Kai smiled as the Queen leaned to take his lips.

* * *

In the palace, King Sarukawa was sitting in his throne. A hand was supporting his head while he tapped fingers over armrest. "What should I do? I'm gonna die. It's just matter of time before she comes back to me."

Saeko was standing by window, sipping her beverage. "Do you forget that you have the greatest witch? I am insulted."

He sighed. "I didn't say that."

"Then what are you mourning for?"

"The prophecy," he said. "Now she has that boy. It means he will soon break the curse. He will free her. And _that_ is what I'm mourning for."

Saeko sipped her beverage silently.

Sarukawa sighed in frustration. "Do something." He rose from his throne. "You say the bracelet is the key to control her. She would lose her power."

"It is. And she will," she said calmly. "The more she uses her power," she raised a hand, "the more powerful I become."

* * *

Prince Katsuyuki just finished his breakfast and thought to spend the day with riding his horse. He stopped by door as he heard his father and Saeko's conversation. "What did she mean by becoming more powerful?"

He leaned closer.

Saeko said, "I put the bracelet so I can take her power off. The bracelet is my other heart; it's the source of my power."

"I don't get it," King Sarukawa said.

"Every time she uses her power, it will be transferred to me. I had explained it to you."

"Oh, I didn't remember it," King said.

Katsuyuki watched as Saeko rolled her eyes. He guessed his father wouldn't put attention at anything but her body. He continued to listen.

King said, "But her magic is white magic."

"Before," Saeko said. "But after she sold her soul, it's black."

King started to laugh. He didn't seem to be afraid anymore. "I see now. She's not a problem."

"She isn't but he is," Saeko said.

' _Who is he?_ ' Katsuyuki thought.

"That boy," King said. "What should we do?"

"I have a plan," Saeko said, smiling slyly. "The news of her appearance has spread over the land. It's a great chance to get ogre, chimera and other creatures' trust. We can use them to destroy her."

"You mean war?"

"Exactly," she said. "War."

"If we can destroy her, the other creatures will follow us," King said. "And finally I can rule this land. All will be mine."

"Yes, my dear. All will be yours."

Katsuyuki left the door. He was angry and disappointed. For years he thought the banished Queen was the villain, but now he just got to know that it was his father and Saeko.

"I can't let them destroy this land."

Katsyuki passed guards heading toward his horse. He mounted on and spurred it to gallop. He needed to find the lost castle.

* * *

Jiro quietly climbed stairs up. He was still inside palace. After they found out that the Queen was inside palace last night, the King has placed guards everywhere. Two guards stood in every corridor, exit and stairs. Three soldiers had patrol through the palace. That was why he couldn't follow the Queen and Kai out.

He halted at stairs top waiting. A maid came to give drink for the guards. He took the chance and ran to the other corridor. Unfortunately, the patrol was walking toward his direction. He hurriedly hid behind armor standing by wall.

Jiro was surprised when the wall behind him moved. A secret room.

"Damnit." After making sure he was alone, he walked into the hall. He saw an altar and a statue by its side. He immediately recognized the statue. "Asahi!"

The eyes were open but blank. "Asahi," he called. "What's happened to you?"

The eyes were still staring at him. She was cursed. "What should I do?" He turned to the woman lying over the altar and looked back at Asahi. He touched her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't leave you alone. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly the skin turned warm. The soft skin had returned. "Asahi,"

Jiro watched as the cursed slowly broke. Asahi sucked in deep breath. He caught her body. "Asahi, are you all right?"

"I…" Asahi grabbed his arm straightening up. "Yes, I am. Where's she?"

"Who?"

"Saeko," she said after another deep breath. "She cursed me."

"I should have known that." Jiro released her. "I found you here, only with her."

"Fairy godmother."

"She is?"

Asahi nodded. "You saved me?"

Jiro gave light shrug. He was surprised when Asahi hugged him. "Thank you."

"Y-Your welcome," Jiro said nervously. "W-We should leave now."

"We have to save her too."

"But…" Jiro trailed off. He watched as Asahi approached the altar. "Is she under spell?"

"I believe so."

"Do you know how to break it?"

"I'm not sure," Asahi said. "But I can try."

"Do you need my help?" He cleared throat when Asahi flashed a smile. "I guess no? I have no magic after all."

"You're funny and kind."

"T-Thanks." He stepped back as Asahi started to break the spell. The first was failed. The second failed as well. "Are you sure you can break the spell? Perhaps we should leave her."

"I just need to concentrate. We can't leave her. She can help us."

"I bet the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"The Queen told me before that fairy godmother betrayed her."

"That's why she put a spell on her."

"She didn't," Jiro said. "She'd never do that."

"She's tried to kill fairies and other creatures."

Jiro palmed his head. "Listen, what you heard out there were lies. She didn't kill them."

"Who did it? Many people died that day."

"It's her," he said. "Saeko."

Asahi was shocked.

Jiro continued, "All was her plan. She's been using my Queen to do black magic."

"Is it true?"

Jiro nodded. "I can't say she's innocent, but I know she's a good person. Once she was."

"How long have you been on her side? You seem to know her very well, and loyal to her."

Jiro lowered his gaze saying, "She's created me."

"You are…"

"I'm just a toy when she found me. She gave me life. Since then I follow her. I've given my life to her. It's her after all."

Asahi lifted his face and kissed his cheek. "You are a great man."

Jiro smiled.

A cough interrupted them. "Can I have a cup of water?"

The woman was awake.

"You did it," Jiro said. Asahi was surprised and happy that she had succeeded breaking the spell. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

"Besides my dry mouth, I'm all right," Marilyn said. "Where am I?"

"In the palace," Jiro said.

"Palace?"

Jiro exchanged glance with Asahi. The woman looked surprised. It was like she just realized something. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't die in the accident," Marilyn said. "Instead was returned to magical land."

"Ma'am, everything all right?" Jiro said.

"No, it isn't." Marilyn climbed down and lost her balance. Jiro quickly caught her. "I was back to magical land. Wait, I've gone for twenty years."

"Yes, ma'am. The war was over twenty years ago," Asahi said.

Marilyn palmed her head. "Oh my goodness. How about Ray?"

"Queen Ray," Jiro said.

"She's not a Queen," Marilyn said but then sighed at Jiro's glare. "Where is that Queen?"

"It will take long time to tell the whole story. But for now we need to leave," Jiro said.

"Why?" Marilyn said but then lifted a hand. "Let me guess. Is it Saeko?"

Jiro nodded. "The sooner we leave, the safer we are."

Marilyn clenched her fists. "I need a talk with that witch first."

Jiro stopped Marilyn. "No. We got to leave, immediately."

"All right, I'll save it for later."

"How to go out?" Asahi said. "I don't know this place."

"I know secret passage," Jiro said.

"Why have to walk?" Marilyn snapped her fingers and a wound popped out. She caught the wand and winked. "Better use magic, right?"

Jiro and Asahi watched as Marilyn swung her wand but nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" She tried once more but no spark came out.

"I suppose you need rest to restore your power," Asahi said.

Marilyn sighed. "You're right. Lead the way."

Jiro led them out the secret room. Fortunately they could find the passage without being caught by soldiers.

* * *

Hinata was pacing inside main hall. "A day has passed and they haven't come back yet."

Kiku was leaning against pillar. An apple in hand. "Just a day."

Hinata turned around. "Just? It's enough to have them inside jail."

Kiku took a bite before replying calmly, "Jiro can keep her safe, trust me. You worried for nothing."

Hinata grunted. "How could that girl stay calm? She's indeed heartless."

"Hey, I heard that."

"Yeah, I did say loudly." Hinata spun to resume her pacing but Kiku was standing behind her. Kiku held her in a hug. "W-What are you doing?"

"Trying to calm you."

"I don't need…" Hinata pushed back but Kiku held her still. "I know you're worrying your friend," Kiku said. Hinata leaned her head against Kiku's chest. "Thanks."

"But don't cry over my shirt."

Hinata lifted her head glaring.

"Just kidding, you can use my shoulder," Kiku teased. "Or my chest."

Hinata pouted. "Don't tease me."

"You want the hug or no?"

Hinata leaned head back on Kiku's chest. "Just sixty seconds."

"Okay, just a minute."

* * *

Kai laced hands behind back as he walked through the garden which was fragrant with bloomed flowers. The Queen bent her back taking the sweet scent. "Why roses?" he said. "Is it your favorite?"

"It's her. My sister's."

"Sorry,"

"It's alright. She loves roses, red rose in particular. We've always dreamt to have a rose garden. She would talk about roses through the night until she fell asleep."

"She must be pretty girl." He saw small smile when she picked one of the roses. She held it in hand. "I wonder what kind of girl you were."

"Beautiful and smart."

Kai rolled eyes playfully. "Well, it's true though."

"Did you just admit that I'm beautiful and smart?"

"Drop it."

She let out short laugh and put the rose in his shirt pocket. She then took his hands. "What else did you see?"

Kai noticed that she wanted to know what he thought about her past. "I've told you already."

"Are you afraid?"

"Honestly?" She nodded slightly. "No."

"Why?"

"I prefer not to dwell on past. Something happened in the past can't be changed," he said. She let out a giggle. "What?"

"How old are you again?"

He rolled eyes again. "I know you're older than me. Very much."

"Not very much."

"Okay, not very much. Just two or three?" Kai said. The Queen lightened up instantly. "You're indeed a spoiled girl."

"Hey,"

Kai laughed. "Tell me about the bracelet." Her smile slowly vanished. "Did they put it on you?"

"She put it on me," she said. "And after that I was imprisoned here. Some spell still works inside castle, but outside," she shook head, "I have no power."

"If it happens twenty years ago," he said, "how can you still look young?"

They were interrupted by Hinata's scream. "What's that?" Kai said in alarm. Hinata ran up, pulling Asahi with her.

"They're back! They're back!"

Jiro and Marilyn followed behind them.

The Queen was surprised to see Marilyn. "How on earth are you here? Didn't you…" she trailed off as Marilyn rooted to her spot. Marilyn seemed to be surprised to see Kai.

"Kai," Marilyn said. Her voice quivered. Tears welled up.

Kai froze as well. As if he was seeing a ghost.

"Mom,"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was his mother who died half a year ago. She looked different with long dress; her hair was curly.

"Kai!"

Still in confusion, Kai was held in a tight hug. Marilyn started to cry. She released him and said, "I can't believe you're here. Here in Zentheera."

"Who are you?" Kai said, still puzzled.

"It's me, your mother." Marilyn once again took him in her arms.

"But...you're dead," Kai said.

"It's, uh, a bit difficult to explain," Marilyn said. "But I will explain everything to you."

"She is your mother?" the Queen looked disbelieved. "This woman?"

"Yes, Kai is my son," Marilyn said. "Wait, what are you doing here with her? Did she keep you here?"

The Queen crossed arms over chest. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, she did," Hinata said. "She kidnaped Kai and kept him in this castle." She stuck tongue out and hid behind Marilyn.

"Forgive me to interrupt, but I'm confused here," Asahi said. "Fairy godmother is your mother?"

"Fairy godmother?" Kai said in puzzle. Asahi and Hinata nodded. He turned to Marilyn. "You're a fairy?"

Marilyn grimaced and said, "Yes, darling. I am."

"You lied to your son, no surprising," the Queen mocked.

"Stay out from my family business," Marilyn bit back.

"You're in my castle," the Queen said. "Everything happens here is my business."

Kai stood between them. "I need explanation. Mom?"

Marilyn nodded. "Alright darling."

Hinata whispered to Jiro, "Complicated family relation, don't you think?" Jiro just gave a smile and nodded.

* * *

Kai led the way back to castle. He was still confused by the unexpected appearance of his dead mother.

Inside dining hall, Kai was listening to his mother's explanation. He didn't give any word or reaction since she started.

After got sent to another world, Marilyn was found by a Sister. Since then she stayed at convent. She lost her power; she can't use magic. It was a month later that she met Kai's father when he visited the convent. He worked for insurance company and at the time the convent was under reconstruction. His father thought Marilyn was one of sisters but after knowing that she wasn't, he started to ask her out. She wished to return to Zentheera but there was no way. She had lost her power; she couldn't open a portal. It was unexpected to her. S he never knew that transporting to another world would change her identity. She had turned into an ordinary woman. She then decided to accept him. After a year of dating they got married because she was carrying Kai.

The newborn baby ushered in the start of her new life. She became a mother. She could no longer spark magic, but she could make spark in her tiny baby's eyes with her love. She was given another life.

However, she had no clue about the rule: she could only live for limited time.

"The accident didn't kill me Kai," Marilyn said. "It's my time to return to Zentheera. I never knew about it, otherwise I won't accept your father."

"Did…" Kai started, "…he know?"

Marilyn shook head lowering gaze. "I couldn't tell him. I don't know if he could believe me. I have nothing to prove about myself. So I never tell him."

"Do you know how sad he was? He's changed." Kai shook head as tear welled up. "Though he always smiles, but he isn't better than me."

Marilyn smiled. "He's bad at lying." Kai held gaze on his hands. "I'm sorry for keeping this from both of you. Will you forgive me?"

"I…" Kai rose from his chair. "I need to sleep now." He then walked toward door.

"Kai," Marilyn called. She rubbed her forehead sighing. "What should I do?"

* * *

Kai headed his room. He stopped when he saw the Queen standing in front of his door.

"Are you done?"

Kai nodded. "I'll have some rest for a while." He was surprised when she took his hand.

"You need company?"

Kai's eyes widened. He misunderstood the word. "N-No need, I'm fine…"

"I mean for a talk. Why, you're thinking another thing right now?"

"No." Kai cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Well, I don't mind a company." He took her hand and they disappeared.

Moment later they were at tower top. Kai leaned against window frame looking out. He said, "She lied to me. I thought she was dead."

The Queen pursed her lips. Another time she would love to give bad comment about fairy godmother, but now she couldn't. She took his side. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to feel. Should I feel angry or happy?"

"I suggest the latter." When he turned to her, she continued, "You thought you've lost her but you didn't. She's here, alive."

"And a fairy."

"Amazing, right?"

"Ray,"

"I'm sorry." She took his hand holding it. "I know you're angry, but I also know how happy you are. Don't try to deny it. You are."

"You're right."

"I've lost my family and I'd never get it back. Now you got the chance to have your family back. Don't miss it Kai." She caressed his cheek. "Trust me I'd love to kick her out of my castle."

"She's my mother."

"You say it." She was surprised when Kai leaned to hug her. She put arms around him and said, "Don't be sad. I don't want to see you sad."

"Thanks," he said. "Thanks a lot. I'm glad you're here."

The Queen put chin over Kai's head. At the moment the word she wanted to say was stuck inside her throat. She shut eyes instead.

* * *

Asahi and Hinata were listening as Marilyn told the story of another world. They were amazed by it. "I wish could see it myself. Must be amazing," Hinata said.

"I'm still amazed that Kai has fairy godmother as mother," Asahi said.

Kiku said, "No wonder he has magic."

"He what?" Asahi and Hinata said in unison.

"He has magic," Kiku said.

Marilyn was surprised as well. "Magic is inherited. It must be from me."

Hinata said, "We all can use magic. It's awesome!"

"I must see it myself," Marilyn said and walked out.

Asahi left her chair approaching Jiro. He was cutting apple with knife. She shook head when he offered a cut. "How is your arm?" They met a chimera inside forest and he injured his arm when protected her.

"Just a scratch. Not bad."

"Someone's trying to impress a girl," Kiku teased.

"Shut up." Jiro put the knife back to his belt. "I'm going to check the horse."

"Oh, okay," Asahi said.

"Did I miss something here?" Hinata said. "I feel different atmosphere."

"There's nothing," Asahi said and took back her chair. Kiku gave knowing smile while Hinata narrowed eyes. "I just thought he's a nice man," she shrugged, "but he doesn't like to talk."

Kiku let out a laugh. "I've lived with him for twenty years but the longest conversation we've had was five minutes."

"You like that kind of man?" Hinata said.

"I don't say I like him." Asahi stood up abruptly. "I'll look for Kai and fairy godmother."

"I know you like him!" Hinata shouted and laughed.

"She's shy. Just like him," Kiku said.

"How about you?" Hinata's eyes sparkled as she sat beside Kiku.

"How about me what?"

"I'm asking if you have someone you like."

Kiku rose from her chair. "There's none."

"Seriously? You're pretty and nice. Men would like to have you as partner."

"Sadly I can't."

Hinata knitted her brows. "What do you mean?" She held her breath as Kiku leaned down. "Because I have no heart. I can't feel love." Kiku then left Hinata alone.

"That's…really sad."

* * *

The Queen was inside her reading room, hunching over bunch of books.

"Where is it? I remember have it together with these books."

Bitting her lower lip, she looked over the desk. She couldn't find it. After Marilyn came, she was curious about the world where Kai was coming from. She had come across a book which mentioned non-magical world. She never showed any interest in them but now she regretted that she didn't read it.

"Where's that damn book." She sighed in frustration. There was knocks and Jiro came in.

"My Queen," Jiro said.

"Yes." The Queen kept looking through.

"You have a guest, my Queen."

It took her attention. "Who is it?" She watched as Prince Katsuyuki walked in. He gave a bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Your Highness?"

"I have something important to talk with you," Katsuyuki said.

The Queen raised an eyebrow and turned to Jiro. He took the cue. She then approached Katsuyuki. "How do you get to know this castle?"

"I saw the knight. I followed them," Katsuyuki said. "But I promise will keep it secret."

She put hand on waist stepping toward him. "And you think I'd believe you? After being humiliated in front of many people by your stupid father?"

"I'm sorry for that."

"Why would you?" She spun and walked back to reading desk. "Anyway, you have important thing to talk."

"They will declare a war. The King and Saeko."

"War?" she said in calm tone. "And they need my help?" she snorted. "I have no mood for a battle. You can tell them to ask someone else." She was about to sit over her chair when he said, "They will attack this castle."

If the Queen was surprised, she didn't show it. "They want to attack my castle?"

"That's what I heard. They want to destroy you."

She turned around and stood before him. "I bet they have the plan ready. And one of the plans is putting you on my side so you can attack me, isn't it?"

"No. I come here to…"

She pushed him against wall, holding him by neck. "You think I'm stupid?" she hissed. "I won't fall into your trick. You will return to your father and tell them: I have no fear."

He took her hand while trying to breathe in. "Y-You have to trust me." His face turned red. "I want…to…help you."

She was taken aback. "You will help me?" He nodded quickly. "Why?" He opened mouth but couldn't speak. She finally released him.

Katsuyuki sucked in deep breath while coughing. His face slowly turned to normal color.

"Tell me a reason why you want to help me?"

"I couldn't follow them anymore." She gave skeptical look and he continued, "You may not believe me, but I want to help you."

"You know that I could kill you," she said. He nodded. "She's more powerful than me. If they know you come to my side, you will lose your throne."

"I don't care if I lose my chance to be King."

She took a step and looked into his eyes. "Why could possibly make you throw everything to help me?"

"Don't get it wrong, I just want people here live in peace. No more no less."

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "I didn't ask about that."

He chuckled. "If I ask you to be my partner, will you accept me?"

She snorted. "In your dream."

"Because you have him already, am I right?"

It made her smile. "Your proposal is accepted."

"You accept me?"

She nodded. He flashed bright smile and took her shoulders. She pushed him by chest. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry, it's my bad habit," he said sheepishly. "I will send message if they start the plan."

"You shall give them to Jiro."

"Alright," he said. "I will take my leave." He gave a bow before heading door.

She leaned against desk sighing.

Kai walked in. "Is that the prince? What was he doing here?"

"Just a talk."

"Oh," Kai said. He stood by shelf instead of her side. "I heard something about proposal," he tilted head slightly, "I passed by and heard it."

"Yes, he proposed to me."

"He did?" Kai turned to the Queen. "And you…what did you say?"

"I say yes." She was confused as Kai lost his word. "What's wrong?"

"You accept his proposal. I thought you…you like me?"

"Hold on, what are you talking about?"

"You've accepted his proposal. You will marry him."

She couldn't help a laugh. It confused him more. "You're getting it wrong. We didn't talk about marriage. I won't marry him. Never."

He looked at her skeptically. "Is it true?"

She nodded taking his arm. "I swear." He licked his lips, embarrassed. "You're jealous, aren't you?" This time he didn't make any excuse. "He told me that Saeko and the King are planning to attack this castle. He reveals this to me and will help me."

"You mean…?"

She said, "There will be war."

"What they want?"

"What else? They want my life."

"We have to stop them. I won't let them hurt you."

"That's why he comes so we can stop their plan. You don't need to worry. Even if the war breaks, I'll make sure you're in the safest place."

"There's no way I will leave you. I will fight too. I will protect you."

"You?" She giggled. "Do you know how to handle sword?" He lowered gaze shaking head. "Jiro will teach you."

"Really?"

She took his face and kissed his lips. He immediately returned the kiss. His hand held her waist as he deepened the kiss. There was no hesitation now. He took the lead, moving his lips against her. She loved his soft and firm lips.

He pushed her to sit over desk. His hands moved up to hold her jaw. The sound of his increased breath turned her on.

Blast of energy shook the air, finally breaking the kiss. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"You're getting better," she said as he leaned head down over her.

"Well, I have enough practice."

She pinched his belly. He pulled her in his arms. They held each other for a while.

"It's the time for the second favor," she said softly.

He pushed her a little and took her chin. "I will be your knight. I will protect you." She shut eyes as he kissed her forehead.

There was one favor left now.

* * *

Jiro was teaching Kai how to use sword all afternoon. Kai had never done swordplay before, to his surprise it was more difficult than he had thought. His shirt soaked with sweat. He wiped sweat off face gripping wooden stick in hand.

"Use your wrist. Raise your arm."

Kai swayed his sword. Jiro fended off. He winced when Jiro hit his back.

"You're slow Kai. One more time."

"Again?" Kai brushed his damped hair. Apparently Jiro was a real master when comes to swordplay. Jiro was still breathing calmly. "Give me minute."

"You can't ask a break during battle Kai."

"This isn't battle," Kai said.

"You are trained for a battle," Jiro said. "So take this as a battle. Now raise your sword."

"It's a wooden stick," Kai muttered. He raised it nonetheless. They restarted the practice.

"Keep going Kai, you're doing great!"

Kai turned and saw Asahi, Hinata and Kiku stood by stairs watching them. From second floor the Queen was looking down at him. He smiled. Jiro took the chance and hit his head. "Hey!"

"Stay focused Kai. If you're in battle, you've died already."

"This is just a practice," Kai grumbled. Jiro raised his eyebrow. "Fine, you want a battle huh?"

Kai stepped out swaying his stick. He moved it down to attack from side. This time he was fast. Jiro lost his balance.

"Finally you're in fire."

"Yeah, I am." Kai fended off Jiro's attack. He moved aside swaying his stick. He was aware of attention he got from the girls. Especially from the Queen.

"Don't use too much energy," Jiro said.

"I'm keeping it," Kai said bending his back. He put the stick on one side then moving to another side. He flashed smile toward Jiro. Jiro seemed to know Kai's intention. He increased his pace.

Kai put foot behind balancing his body. He felt the hit become heavier. His hands were hurt but he kept moving the stick to defend himself. By now Jiro was pushing him back, taking the lead.

Jiro let out a roar and swayed his stick. It hit Kai's and broke it into two. Kai's eyes widened as Jiro pointed the stick right before his eyes.

"Never try to impress someone in a battle," Jiro said. He lowered the stick. "Let's continue tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

"I told you this is just a damn practice!" Kai said. Jiro kept walking toward castle. "Ouch, my hands." His palms and fingers were red. He held back the pain looking up. The Queen was gone. Sighing he walked toward the girls.

* * *

Kai was inside his room. He put shirt on and brushed hair. His hands were still hurt and trembling. He wished there was ice in the fairytale land. He laid brush over desk heading bed. He thought to rest in his room until dinner.

He was about to lie down when gray smoke appeared.

"How is your practice?"

Kai lightened up to see the Queen. She looked gorgeous in black evening gown. "Well, quite tired." She giggled. She sat on the bed beside him. She noticed his trembled hands and took it.

"You hurt your hands."

"Not really hurt," Kai said. She looked up at him and cocked head. "Maybe a little."

Kai held his breath for a moment as she lifted his hands to her mouth. "Is that a cure?"

"No, I just want to kiss your hand."

Kai narrowed his eyes. She giggled. He wanted to pull hands back but she held them. She then brushed a hand over them. Suddenly he felt no pain. "You cured it."

"You think I will leave you in pain?"

"Actually yes," he teased. She slapped his thigh playfully. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Just tonight?"

He chuckled. "Every day."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm trying to catch someone's eyes."

"Jiro told me not to impress someone during battle. He's a bit strict." She let out short laugh nodding. "He is. He's knight after all."

"He's indeed a knight," Kai said. "I wonder though. How long has he been with you?"

"Since I'm trapped here. Twenty years."

"He'd give his life to you. I thought it's kind of…" he trailed off.

"Kind of?"

Kai lowered his gaze. "You know," he looked up at her, "love."

"Love?"

"I thought…perhaps he loves you." Although he wished it wasn't but there was possibility.

"Are you jealous that I have another man closed to me?"

' _Am I jealous of him closed to her?_ ' Kai sighed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?" she teased.

"Tell me who is he?"

"A knight," she said with smile.

"I know he is a knight." Kai was getting annoyed. And jealous. "Why is he here? With you for twenty years. Didn't he have family or girlfriend, or wife?"

"He's here to protect me. He's been my eye, my ear. He has devoted his life to me."

Kai rose to feet. "See? It's love. What else makes a man devote his life to a woman?"

"Then you're right. He loves me."

Her smile just increased Kai's annoyance. She then started to giggle. "I'm just teasing you. I can assure you there is no love." she said.

"How do you know? He's been with you for two decades. Long before I was even born into this world." Kai folded arms over chest.

"If you don't believe my word," she shrugged, "there's nothing I can do."

The Queen stood up but Kai pushed her back onto bed. He held her hands against matrass as he kissed her. They fought for dominance for a while before he won it.

Kai broke the kiss. "I never felt jealousy for anyone before." She didn't say a word. He saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry I have lied to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't feel love Kai."

Kai was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. "But you…why?" His jaw dropped as his brain processed it. "You mean you didn't feel anything? When we kiss, every time?"

The Queen shook her head. Tears started to make its way out. "I'm sorry."

"Is it a spell? It means we can break it, right?" Kai once again took her lips. This time he kissed her passionately. He caught her hands when she tried to push him away. He didn't want to stop until he could break the spell.

Her soft cry finally stopped him.

"Did you feel it? Please tell me you feel it."

"I'm sorry Kai. I'm so sorry."

It was like something hit his chest. The guilty in those beautiful eyes only increased the pain. Couldn't hold it anymore, he left her crying still over bed and walked out the room.

He had failed in his first love.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again. Thank you for still coming :) Niknak, that's really sad :( Rufy, you're welcome, don't worry I will complete this story ;) I can answer that it's part of the curse :) sorry for making you sad, comes the drama part hahaha**

 **I don't own these lovely characters- don't hate Saeko please. Have a nice weekend.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The night sky was clear with the crescent moon shone among sparkling stars. The forest was unusually quiet tonight. Kai stared up at the sky as he sat over stairs top. Dinner time had passed and his stomach had groaned for some while but he didn't want to leave yet. Meals couldn't heal the pain, sadly.

"It's a beautiful sky, isn't it?"

Kai turned to Marilyn and nodded. He remained quiet as she took his side. "We used to have night talk at balcony when you couldn't sleep. Do you remember?"

Kai nodded.

"You would refuse to sleep until we sing your favorite song." Marilyn chuckled. Kai smiled but said nothing. "I really am sorry; I should tell you the truth."

"I'm not mad anymore, mom," Kai finally said. "I'm happy you're here."

"I'm happy too honey."

Kai let himself being hugged for a while. Marilyn noticed his soft sigh. "What's the matter?"

"When you meet pa, how do you know that he's your one?"

"Are we having love consultation now?"

"Mom,"

"Sorry honey." Marilyn pushed Kai back and held his shoulders. "It's easy to say: you will know by heart, but in reality sometimes people couldn't realize it. In our case, yes we did. I knew it."

" _How_ do you know it? I mean, it's kind of feeling or something?"

"How to put it?" Marilyn pursed her lips and continued, "If seeing that person, talking to her or just being near her, make you happy, feel complete that you can't find it in anyone but that person then you know that it's her. And it's not only you, she also feels the same."

"What if she doesn't feel it?" Kai said hesitantly.

"Perhaps she isn't your one." Marilyn took a look at Kai's gloomy face. "Wait a sec, you are falling in love. Who's the girl? Your schoolmate?"

"No, mom." Kai started to blush. "I hate those girls in my school."

"Someone from this land?" She caught Kai's widened eyes. "It is, isn't it? That witch? Or is it the fairy?"

"They're my best friend mom," Kai said.

"Then who is it?" Marilyn got impatient. Her eyes then widened. "Don't tell me it's Ray."

Kai licked his lips.

"Kai?"

"Well…"

"No." The answer from Marilyn's mouth was immediate.

"Why?"

"I can give you reasons why."

"Because she's a villain?"

"Yes," Marilyn said. "You don't know her, her past…"

"I know. I've seen them."

"You've seen them? How?" Marilyn crossed her arms over chest. "Okay, another time tell me how can you see them. The biggest reason is you're not from this land."

"She can come with me," Kai insisted. Marilyn shook her head. "She can but she will have to leave you."

"This magical thing's really suck." Kai avoided Marilyn's warning gaze. "Sorry mom."

"You shouldn't have any feeling toward Ray. It's for the best."

After kissing Kai's head, Marilyn left him. He just gave weak nod when she said don't stay until late.

Kai put chin over his folded arms. "I have already."

He sighed.

* * *

The Queen was sitting at her desk inside reading room. The room was lit only by a candle placed over the desk. She wanted it dim.

Kai didn't show up at dinner worried her. She wanted to talk with him but saw Marilyn- she was still annoyed that Marilyn is Kai's birth mother -so she decided to let them have the talk. Whatever it was. Perhaps Marilyn was trying to get Kai away from her, she thought dismally.

She breathed out a small sigh. She raised hand which had the bracelet. Another sigh escaped from her mouth. "What should I do? I want to see him, but what if he's still angry?" She hated to be uncertain of something. After making up her mind, she went to Kai's room.

Kai was sleeping. She approached the bed quietly. She smiled as she saw his sleeping face. He looked peaceful. At least he could forget the pain during his sleep.

She brushed his blonde hair, cautiously not to wake him. "I wish could feel your love. I really do."

Instead of lips, she kissed his forehead. She then disappeared with smoke leaving Kai in his peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _Ray stared out window. She was inside her carriage heading toward castle. The King and Queen had allowed her to use their summer castle. It was placed on the top of hill which had caught her heart the first time she saw it. Living with Hana in the castle was her dream but now it was crushed. She had lost her smart and righteous sister._

 _She didn't realize a silent tear as she kept staring out the window. '_ Hana _'_

 _The carriage passed a hole and broke its wheel. It had to stop._

 _"_ _How bad is it?" She looked at the broken wheel. "I need to change it. Maybe takes a while," the coachman said._

 _"_ _Just do it quickly. I don't like waiting," she said to the coachman. Leaving him repair the carriage she wandered inside forest. The sun would soon set. Putting arms around her chest, she sat over a huge root._

 _A movement from bushes beside her alarmed her. "Who's there?" Her hands up, ready to attack. Someonw came out and fell to ground. It was a knight. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Do you have water?" the knight said between coughs._

 _"_ _No, I don't," she said. The knight finally rose to feet. "I got seed stuck in my throat."_

 _"_ _What a pity. Good luck." She then spun around to leave._

 _"_ _You won't help me?" the knight said while hitting chest._

 _"_ _You didn't ask my help," she said indifferently. "Besides, what do you suppose me to do? It's already inside your body."_

 _"_ _Haven't your parents taught you to help other people?"_

 _"_ _No." The answer came out in the count of second. The knight looked at her in disbelieve. "What a person you are."_

 _"_ _I'll take that as compliment," she said. "Now excuse me."_

 _"_ _Wait,"_

 _She stopped. "What do you want? I told you already, help yourself."_

 _"_ _For a beautiful girl you're a heartless."_

 _She got annoyed at the insult. "It isn't your business."_

 _"_ _Absolutely not, just my opinion. People can have one, right?"_

 _She clenched fist saying, "Who send you here?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _No need to play coy. Is it the King? Or fairy godmother?"_

 _The knight let out coughs before replying, "I have no clue about the King you're talking about, but if you mean a flying woman with stick in hand is fairy godmother, and I knew her."_

 _"_ _Of course her." She crossed arms over chest as she eyed the knight. "She sent you here to stop me. It's too late now after what she'd done." The memory of her little sister raised her anger._

 _"_ _Listen," the knight said. "I don't know about your relation with that woman, or whatever she'd done to you, not that my business anyway…"_

 _"_ _Then get off," she hissed._

 _"_ _Hey, calm down. What's your problem?"_

 _"_ _This is wasting my time." She spun to leave but the knight once again stopped her. "Do you want to die?"_

 _"_ _Are you always like this?"_

 _"_ _Trust me I'm not the person you want to mess up with."_

 _"_ _Okay, all right. I'm going now, sorry for bothering. By the way, be careful. This forest isn't safe for a girl."_

 _Ray clenched her jaw. She grunted as she watched the knight walking away. "Idiot."_

...

Ray opened her eyes. She sat up rubbing face. It was dawn. She sighed.

"Stupid dream."

She wondered why she had dream about their first meeting. That time she had no clue that the knight held power. Power to dismiss magic. She was surely surprised to know such kind of power existed.

She rubbed eyes yawning. She didn't think could sleep anytime soon so she decided to visit Kai's room.

She was confused to find empty bed. "Where is him?" She walked to mirror on the wall and waved hand. It showed him at back yard. "What is he doing there?" She then realized the stick in his hands. He was practicing.

It made her smile to see Kai woke up early to practice. "Kai,"

* * *

Kai had finished breakfast. It was bread with raspberry jam. He was also happy because Marilyn was joining the breakfast. Everyone was contended except the Queen.

"I will teach you how to control your power," the Queen said while putting jam over bread.

Kai wasn't ready for the conversation but everyone was looking at them. "You will teach me?"

"I said so," the Queen said.

"No. I will teach you, Kai. You shouldn't learn from her," Marilyn said. "She will teach you black magic."

Kai said, "Black magic?"

The Queen's lips curled up. "Seriously, he's a teenager. He doesn't need your overprotection."

"Of course he does," Marilyn said. "He still needs someone to show him right and wrong."

"Don't tell me it's you." Finally the Queen looked up. "You've failed once."

"If you'd listen to me then I wouldn't have failed you," Marilyn said.

The Queen dropped her knife. "That's your mother," she said to Kai. "She always blames another people for her mistake."

"I don't blame anyone," Marilyn said.

"Oh please, don't start it. Don't play innocent now."

"Playing innocent? I never…"

"Enough," Kai finally said. He looked between Marilyn and the Queen. "I said enough. Do you guys realize we'll soon get attacked? We need to work together."

"Good point Kai," Hinata said. Asahi nodded in agreement.

"Whatever painful past you've been through, both of you, please," he sighed and continued, "After we make it alive, you can resume your bickering or whatever you want."

"I'm ready to cooperate with you. As I say, I will teach you," the Queen said.

"No way," Marilyn said.

"Mom," Kai said. After getting a reluctant nod from Marilyn, he turned to the Queen. "I will learn from you."

"You can count on me," the Queen said smiling.

"Why don't you learn with Kai?" Hinata suddenly said to Asahi.

Kai said, "It's a good idea. You can teach her too."

"No way," the Queen said. "I won't teach Saeko's pupil. Never."

"But you've agreed to be cooperative. Or you just make excuse to get Kai for yourself," Marilyn said.

Kai let out a sigh. Asahi and Hinata were trying to hide their laugh.

"All right," the Queen finally said, half in annoyance. "You can come too."

Hinata raised her hand. "Can I come too?"

"You'll learn from the best," Marilyn said. It killed Hinata's eagerness but she nodded nonetheless.

Kai sighed. "Why do I have a sense, we're not gonna make it?" Kiku who stood behind Kai's chair whispered, "You're not alone."

Kai turned to Jiro but got nothing encouraging from him.

* * *

"Concentrate. You must concentrate," the Queen said. She was standing behind Kai, teaching him magic in main hall. "Feel it. You can feel it inside you."

Kai's eyes were closed. He put all his attention on pulling up his power. But the problem was he had no idea how it feels. After a moment of trying, he gave up. "I can't do it."

"You can. You just need to concentrate and feel it."

"I'm trying," Kai said. He was getting frustrated. There was tension between them since their last talk. "How does it feel, anyway?"

"How did you feel the last time?"

"It's amazing."

"Not the kiss." The Queen pressed lips together. "But I'm glad you felt that way."

"I…" Kai cleared throat once and continued, "don't remember feel anything. I didn't even realize using magic."

"Seems like my kiss got you hypnotized."

"We're in the middle of practice, remember?" Kai said in indifferently –tried to.

The Queen chuckled. "Alright, I'm sorry." She stepped to his front. "Magic is like emotion. You feel it like you feel anger, sadness or happiness. Not everyone has it, you got it from your mother."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's inside you," she said as she pointed finger on his chest. "You don't need spells or charms to make it. You just need to release it."

"You mean like releasing emotions?"

"Exactly."

"How should I do to pull it out of me?"

"Close your eyes."

Kai shut his eyes.

"I need you to think," she said. "What is the happiest moment in your life? Don't tell me, recall your memory. I want you to see the memory." Kai nodded. "You feel the happiness. I want you to memorize the feeling. Don't forget the feeling."

Kai's lips curled up. He was seeing the memory of his childhood with his parents. They took him to ski resort during winter and he got his first skies.

"Now remember the moment when you feel angry, you're upset."

Kai's face tightened. He was seeing memory when his classmates mocked him after his mother's death. He had fight with the boys and his father had to come to school.

Kai's fists slowly glowed white. It became stronger and brighter.

The Queen smiled as she saw it. She quickly said, "Now the happy feeling." Kai couldn't extinguish the anger. It started to cloud around him. "Kai, leave it. Recall your happy memory." When Kai remained forcing the anger out of him, she shook his shoulders. It finally stopped him. "Are you all right?"

Kai took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Don't let it take over you, or you can't control it," she said. "Your emotion has influence on your power."

"I did it?"

She nodded. "Now try again."

Kai lifted his right hand. He pulled his power up. A glowing ball appeared. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did." She giggled as she saw Kai's amazement. "Now stop it."

"How to do?"

"Close your palm."

Kai closed his palm and the ball disappeared. "This is fantastic. Awesome. I can use magic."

"Next step, control your power."

"I did it. I can make it out," he made the ball, "and dismiss it." The ball vanished. Kai smiled in proud. "Cool, right?"

"It's indeed impressive for a first try," she said.

Kai wriggled brows. It lightened him up.

"But it's just basic. The next step is using it on something."

"You mean moving things or disappearing? Awesome!"

The Queen caught something in the air. When she showed it to Kai, there was a red apple.

"How did you do that?" Kai said in amazement.

"You'll learn from now." She put the apple over table and beckoned Kai to come closer. "Now move it."

"With my magic?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Kai held a hand out aiming toward the apple. "Do I need a spell?"

"No," she said. "You want it to move so tell it to move," she leaned against the table watching, "with your magic."

"How am I supposed to talk with an apple? I don't know if it understands Japanese."

"Kai, focus."

Kai chuckled. "Sorry." He straightened up, concentrating. He put his attention on the apple. He tried to move the apple but it didn't move. "It didn't work."

"Once again. Concentrate."

Kai's eyes went narrower as he was concentrating. He pushed hand out. The apple finally moved. Flying fast precisely and unfortunately landed over the Queen's forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Are you all right? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine. Please be careful." She placed the apple back on the table and stepped away. "Just move it one or two inches."

Kai grimaced. Despite his wish, the apple once again flew toward the Queen. But this time she was prepared. She caught it just before it hit her face. "Kai!"

"I have no intention to hurt you. I swear Ray." Kai stood beside her. "I seem couldn't control it yet. But you can catch it in time, that's really cool." She slapped his forearm. "Hey!"

"You almost ruin my beautiful face."

"It's an accident," Kai said. "I'm sorry. What should I do so you can forgive me?"

The Queen threw the apple behind and took Kai's neck. "A healing kiss would do well." She gave seductive smile.

Kai's smile slowly vanished. He pushed her back. "There's little time until the attack."

"You're right," the Queen said, disappointed. She reluctantly took steps away from Kai.

"Can we have break? I need water."

The Queen could only watch as Kai walked out the hall.

* * *

In the back yard, Asahi was practicing spell. Jiro approached her. "How are you doing?"

"Jiro, hey," she said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't address you only with name."

"No, it's okay," he said. He put hand over sword head standing beside her. "How is it going?"

"Good, so far."

"You're not sure."

Asahi sighed and smiled. "You're good at reading people." Jiro gave light shrug smiling back. "I don't know. I'm doing well with the spells but…"

"Are you afraid?"

Asahi turned to him. "Maybe. I never join a battle. Plus it's my mentor I will deal with. I won't be able to defeat her."

"Why not?" he said. "You're also a great witch."

"Apprentice." Asahi breathed out another sigh. Jiro let out a chuckle and she said, "Aren't you worried, or afraid?"

Jiro shook his head. "I can't, remember? Besides, I'm a warrior. I shan't have fear."

"I wish couldn't feel it."

"There was time," he said with distant look, "when I wished could have feelings. I wanted to have it, even only one. But it's impossible."

"I'm sorry." Asahi put hand over his arm.

"You're blessed to have those feelings. They are part of you."

"I've never been grateful for fear before." She chuckled. "You're right. Thanks Jiro, you really help me."

"Glad can help." Jiro looked down at the hand over his arm. Asahi quickly pulled her hand back and said, "Do you mind accompany me?"

"I have reports to Queen."

"Oh, okay."

"Just kidding."

Asahi pouted but then smiled. She continued her practice with Jiro accompanying her.

* * *

After dinner the Queen went to her reading room. She found a crow waiting for her at her window. She brushed its raven feather. "Hello dear." It croaked leaning against her palm. "What did you have for me?"

After the bird flew out, the Queen rested herself on her chair. She was lost in her thought until Marilyn entered the room.

"May I have word?"

The Queen looked at Marilyn with indifference. "I don't need your mommy's talk now, or later."

"Then I'm going to take Kai out of here."

It made the Queen rise from her chair. "You're not."

"I'm his mother."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Please. He isn't a baby. He can make his own decision. And he decided to stay here. With me."

"You don't put any spell on him, do you?"

The Queen shot eyebrow up. "You think I will do such thing? Besides there's no such spell, we both know that."

"You're right," Marilyn said. "It makes me wonder why he insists to stay."

"Because he loves me."

Marilyn started to laugh. "Love? You?" She looked at the Queen and once again burst into laugh. But her laugh died when the Queen lifted her clenched fist.

"How dare you?"

"He'd never love someone like you."

Marilyn was late to notice her word. The Queen's jaw tightened. "My stupid mouth. Ray, I'm sorry." Marilyn said.

The Queen looked aside. "You must have loved him very much. Of course you do, he is your son."

"I love you too."

"Don't touch me," the Queen said when Marilyn reached for her arm. "It's too late now." She seated back in her chair. "If you're done, let me do my work. I have many things to handle with."

"They're ready," Marilyn said. "The bird is messenger, isn't it?"

The Queen just gave a blank look without any word.

"You don't have to go through this again Ray."

"Do you have suggestion?" the Queen said. "Do you suggest I surrender myself?"

"We can talk and solve this in peace. War would bring nothing good."

"Give me a break," the Queen muttered. She looked up at Marilyn. "Listen, if you want to back out do as you wish, I never ask your help, but Kai will not leave with you."

"I'm not talking about Kai," Marilyn said. "I'm talking about you."

"Don't start. I don't need mother's talk right now."

Marilyn took the Queen's hand and held it. "I know it's hard to forgive me."

"I won't."

Marilyn sighed at the Queen's stubbornness. "Alright, you won't forgive me. I take it, but please give me a chance to cover what I've done to you."

"How?" the Queen said. Her tone was unmoved. "How do you make it?"

Marilyn couldn't utter any word.

"Don't give promises you don't even know how to fulfil."

Marilyn gave light pat turning around to leave.

"You've done it. Soon it will be accomplished."

Marilyn looked at the Queen. She was confused but didn't say anything. She then left the room.

The Queen leaned head against backrest. She shut eyes letting out small sigh.

* * *

Kai was wandering across the Queen's rose garden. He picked one and sat over grass. He had sung a song for her at the garden. He also had told her that he won't dwell on past at the garden.

He laid body down. The rose was still in his hand. "I can't forget her. Why?" he said to himself.

"Love is a trap," a voice said.

Saeko.

Kai rose to feet. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Saeko let out a chuckle stepping closer.

"I won't let you hurt her. I'm not afraid of you." After saying that, Kai made fireball.

"She taught you magic, very impressive," Saeko said.

"Yes, she did. You better leave now."

"I want to offer a deal."

Kai was taken aback for a moment. "A deal?"

"Yes, a deal," Saeko said with small smile. "There will be no attack but you have to leave Zentheera."

"I leave this Kingdom?"

"And I will withdraw my army. You can have my word."

"Will you set her free?"

"I come only with a deal, not two."

"It's part of the deal," Kai said. "Will you?"

"Fine, as you wish."

Kai took a look at Saeko. He was debating himself. Finally he said, "I can't trust you. I won't go anywhere. I will stay here, with Ray."

"That's a shame," Saeko said.

Kai lifted both hands to attack but he was late. Saeko had had him under spell. He fell to ground, unconscious.

Saeko touched Kai's forehead. "Don't hate me. I offer the easy way, but you insist." Her smile grew bigger. "It's time to go home."

* * *

 **Okay, that's for now. Thank you for reading this story :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there, I'm sorry it takes time for the update. Thank you for the reviews :) Rufy, I take you like those fantasy movies :) but forgive me if this one is different from your expectation :p thanks for the suggestion, let's see what I can do :) Deguchi, sorry it becomes serious :D maybe you won't like this update ;p and you're welcome :) sungjaejoy, you don't like to see powerless Ray, maybe you should hold on tight here ;) you're welcome :)**

 **I don't own the lovely characters. Hope you'll enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

"He's still mad at me. What should I do? I want to talk with him."

The Queen was pacing outside Kai's room. She would stop to knock but then held herself.

"I'm the Queen, this is my castle," she said. "But he isn't my servant." Sighing she leaned against door. "I miss him."

"Knock the door."

The Queen didn't expect anybody would find her. It was Kiku. "Did you say something?"

Kiku stood before the Queen, arms crossed before chest. Kiku gave nod toward the door saying, "If you want to meet him just knock the door."

The Queen gave a look. "I know that manner." When Kiku gave a hum, she added, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking around, my duty," Kiku said.

The Queen beckoned her to leave. "You can continue your duty." Kiku turned to leave but then stopped. "Do you like him? Not my place to ask…"

"Then don't ask," the Queen said.

"I want to know. He does, it's written over his face. Seriously he should know that he's like an open book," Kiku said with giggle. The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I want to know your feeling. You aren't supposed to feel any."

"And you aren't supposed to ask."

"C'mon, we've been friends."

"I made you."

"To be your friend, am I right?"

The Queen looked aside. "What are you trying to say?"

"He's a good person."

"I know that."

"And innocent."

"I won't be sure for that," the Queen said. "He's her son."

"So this is your revenge," Kiku said. "For what she'd done."

The Queen turned to Kiku. Her annoyance was clear. "I shouldn't give you tongue when I made you."

"Perhaps brain."

The Queen looked more annoyed. "She had failed me. She failed to protect me and because of her I walked this painful road. One day, unexpectedly, her son came to me. I didn't ask for him to fall in love with me. It's fate."

"Fate, huh? Do you really think that way? Are you saying that he's just a piece in your plan? You feel nothing about him?"

The Queen clenched her jaw. She knew the answer but couldn't make it out. "Do your duty, _now_."

"Yes, my Queen."

Kiku bowed and resumed her patrol.

The Queen glanced at the door. She decided to leave him for tonight and went to bedroom. She was tired.

She was about to change her dress when Saeko showed up in mirror. "Saeko,"

"Hello dear. I don't disturb your activity, do I?"

"What do you want?"

"Always get to the point, don't you?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Well then," Saeko said. "I just want you to know that Kai is with me now."

"What?" The Queen couldn't hide her surprise. "It's impossible. He's in his room."

"Perhaps you should check it by yourself."

The Queen left the mirror and hurried out. She found the room was empty. She turned to the mirror in the wall as it showed her Saeko's grinning face. "Give him back to me."

"Aww, you're missing him already."

" _Give him back_ ," the Queen hissed.

"And what will you give me as the return?" Saeko said.

"I'm not doing any deal with you."

"I'm afraid you must dearie, unless you want to say goodbye to him."

"You're going to send him back," the Queen said as she realized it. It raised her anger.

"Bingo." Saeko let out small laugh.

"I'll kill you."

"We both know that you can't," Saeko said. "I asked him a deal and he agreed to come with me."

"What's the deal?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"Just say it," the Queen said in anger.

"He wants your freedom in return. He is really sweet." Saeko let out short laugh before continuing, "Sadly, he didn't know that it would never happen."

"You damn witch."

"Blame his love dearie, not me," Saeko said. "Enjoy your sleep. You won't know what tomorrow will bring to you."

Saeko's face disappeared with a green glow in the mirror.

The Queen kept staring at the mirror, her body tense with anger. She lifted a hand and the mirror shattered into pieces.

Asahi and Hinata, who slept at the other room, heard the sound. "What's happening?"

Jiro walked in with his sword in hand. "My Queen, are you all right?"

Marilyn was the last in her pajama.

"Kai's missing," the Queen said. "Saeko got him, someway."

"What!?" Asahi and Hinata said simultaneously. Marilyn had lost her word immediately.

"We have another bad news. The army will soon arrive."

"Looks like we'll have a sleepless night."

They turned to Kiku standing by window. Kiku gave a nod and the Queen approached the window. She then saw it: light from hundreds torch. It made a long line across the forest.

The King's army.

The Queen clenched her fists. "I swear I'll kill that woman."

* * *

King Sarukawa was sitting inside his carriage. He stared out the dark forest around him. Another time he would never come around the forest. But this time he did because he wanted to win the war with his own hand. Besides, Saeko had assured him. They will win the battle.

"Where are they? Are they coming with us? I didn't see any of them," King Sarukawa said. He glanced at Saeko. She was gorgeous as always. Even for a battle she wore tight dress. All black. She smiled at him. "Are you sure they will come tonight?"

"Darling, honey." She pushed lips out to make cute sound. "Do you believe in me? You have any doubt of my ability?"

The King sighed, shaking head. "Absolutely no. I believe you."

"Fear not," Saeko said. "Everything will go perfectly as the plan."

' _Nothing's perfect in the world_ ' Sarukawa thought inwardly. "How about the boy? Did you send him back?" Saeko gave him small smile. "You sent him back, didn't you?"

"Take my word: nothing to worry."

Saeko put her gloved hand over his thigh. The squeeze usually calmed him, but this time he had another thought in mind. He felt her warm breath as she whispered, "We can have a break if you need relaxation time."

"No, it isn't necessary. But you're right, this journey stiffened my shoulders."

After sending small smile to assure her, he looked out. The moon strangely shone reddish orange. It gave him bad feeling. He knew that Saeko had noticed it herself but she didn't seem to take it seriously. Perhaps he was being paranoid, he thought. Or maybe she had another plan in mind. He glanced back at her.

"If you're that curious, I'll tell you. He's in the safest place now."

"If you say so," he said. "By the way, where's Katsuyuki? I didn't see him since we leave."

"I need him for the most important part."

He gave light nod. He knew that there was no use asking further question. Women always keep everything secret. He sighed.

* * *

"You're insane. You hear me?"

The Queen turned to Hinata, an eyebrow up. "Say it once again and you'll walk with four legs from tomorrow."

"You are insane," Hinata said with no fear.

Asahi quickly pulled Hinata behind her. "Don't mind her."

"Keep her quiet before I lose my temper," the Queen said. "I don't need idiots right now."

"Hey, watch your tongue girl," Hinata said.

"Hinata!"

The Queen had hands up already but Marilyn stopped her. "Let me go. I'll kill that fairy."

"You have King's army to worry right now," Marilyn said.

The Queen pulled hand back. "I don't need you to remind me." After sending glare toward Hinata, she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Marilyn said.

"You don't expect I will just sit here waiting like an idiot until they arrive, don't you?"

"I think we'd agreed about speaking manner," Marilyn said.

"For goodness' sake," the Queen muttered. "I'm going to call my army."

"You have army on your own?" Asahi said. "I think you only have Jiro, uh, I mean the black knight."

"I am a Queen. Of course I have army on my own." The Queen's tone was increased.

"Ex though," Hinata mumbled. "Then, where are they? I see only six people here."

The Queen raised an eyebrow, a corner of her lips curled up. "Why don't you see it yourself?"

Hinata said, "Why don't you lead the way?"

"Follow me."

They followed the Queen, heading toward back yard. As she walked, she couldn't stop thinking of Kai. She must admit that it was relief that Kai wasn't there anymore. Although part of her missing him.

"Where are they?" Hinata said.

The Queen didn't answer. She took a bottle out her dress pocket. The bottle contained sands. Everyone watched in perplexity as she poured them in her hand. She threw the empty bottle aside mouthing spell. She then blew the sands off.

Black smoke coiled up around them. When the smoke completely disappeared, there were a thousand of soldiers, ready for a battle.

"Wha…what are they?" Hinata said. "You make them?"

"Impressive, isn't it?" the Queen said with satisfaction as she had successfully impressed her guests.

"Where do you get them?" Marilyn said. "They aren't real, are they?"

"I expect you to know everything about magic, don't you?" the Queen mocked. Marilyn tilted her head. "Allow me to introduce _my_ army. They can fight as well, better perhaps, as real soldiers, and they can't be killed by sword."

"Saeko must have used magic too," Marilyn said.

"Just like my expectation," the Queen said. "You know that I can't use my power. I rely on you for this battle."

Marilyn said, "You can count on me."

"Well," Hinata cleared throat with embarrassment, "you didn't lie apparently."

"I never lied," the Queen said. "We better prepare ourselves." She turned to Jiro. He gave a nod and walked toward the soldiers.

"We'll be inside," Asahi said.

As they were left alone, the Queen turned to Marilyn. "I'm sorry about your son."

"It's for the best. He doesn't belong to this land. I think we should focus on the battle for now. You have plan, don't you?"

The Queen gave light nod, but in truth she hadn't have any.

* * *

Dressed in his battle uniform, Prince Katsuyuki walked inside corridor. Soldiers stopped to bow as he passed them. He turned at a corner. There was only one door before him. Two guards stood at each side.

"Open the door," he said.

After the door was opened, he walked into the room. Lying on a bed was Kai. He looked down at him. "Are you up?"

Kai's eyes remained closed.

Katsuyuki leaned to shake his shoulder when Kai suddenly grabbed his arm, put him down against bed. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Prince. We've met at my birthday party, remember?"

"What is this place? Where is Saeko?"

He tried to look up but Kai held his head down. "Do you mind? So I can answer you."

Kai took his sword before released him. The sword now was aimed at him.

"Now answer me."

"I prefer talking without that."

"My answer."

"Alright then," he said. "First, this is my castle, precisely we're in dungeon. Saeko brought you here. Second, she isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"She's heading her castle, the Queen, with King's army."

"She will attack the castle."

"That's her plan."

"I can't let it happen," Kai said and looked back at him. "Why don't you go with them?"

Katsuyuki smiled. "I'm here to help you."

"You will help me? Why?"

"I don't see her as enemy, that's it."

"Then as what?"

It made him chuckle. "As a friend, an ally." He held a hand out toward Kai. "You can trust me."

Kai seemed to believe his word. He finally gave the sword back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right." After sheathed the sword, he looked up at Kai. "We need to go now. You have to convince them."

"Who?"

"You'll soon see."

He walked toward door and shouted, "Guards! I need help!" He stepped behind the door when they came in. They were confused to see Kai alone. He tackled them down before they could pick their sword.

"They're your soldiers," Kai said.

"I just need them to sleep for a while," he said. "We have to move before the other comes."

* * *

"Forest?" Kai said. He was riding a horse heading toward forest. Katsuyuki was riding his horse beside him.

"This is the place where you'll have the talk. We'll soon meet them." Katsuyuki flashed a smile.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Kai trailed off as he heard sound. It was like a big step on the ground. He immediately recognized it. "Ogre."

"And other creatures."

Kai saw three silhouettes approaching. One was huge and the other two were half of the height. An ogre, a chimera and centaur. It was the first time he saw a centaur. He had seen them in books or movies. It was similar except the centaur in Zentheera had two long and sharp horns at the head.

Katsuyuki dismounted his horse and gave a bow. Kai followed him, greeting the creatures.

"What do you want, young men? We're heading the lost castle," the ogre said with its heavy voice.

"You will attack the castle?" Kai said.

"Of course," the ogre said. "We've been waiting for years."

"Why?" Kai said.

"She will kill us and our family," the centaur said. "The great witch says she is a threat for this land. She will eliminate every creature."

"That's a lie. Saeko had lied to all of you," Kai said.

"What do you mean?" the ogre said. "Wait, I know you. You're the one with her."

"He's telling the truth," Katsuyuki said. "Everything you heard from the witch was lie. The Queen would never destroy all creatures in this land."

"She'd tried years ago," the centaur said. His sharp eyes glued to Kai.

"She's changed," Kai said. "She isn't the evil Queen anymore."

"Evil would never change," the centaur said. He seemed to doubt Kai and the Prince. "We should move now."

"Wait," Kai stood before the centaur, "She's changed. I know it. She may be the evil Queen, who heartlessly destroyed poor people, but she'd changed. She needs another chance from you."

"How can you be so sure?" the centaur said.

"Because she can love," Kai lied. "You can take my life as the return if everything I say now wasn't true."

"Kai no," Katsuyuki said.

Kai kept gaze on the centaur. Please give her another chance."

"He isn't lie," the ogre finally said. "She'd tried to contact me before. She wants to take over the throne. And to my surprise, she apologized for everything she had done in the past."

"See? She's changed." There was sparkle of hope in Kai's eyes. He turned to the centaur. The centaur's eyes were softened. The chimera gave a sound which meant agreement.

"We need to stop Saeko and King's army," the Prince said. "They'll be soon arriving at the castle."

"Please help us," Kai said.

"Don't worry young man," the ogre said. "We have your back."

Kai smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"Keep it until we've kicked them back to palace," the centaur said and winked.

"We're right behind you," the ogre said.

Kai smiled and nodded. He then mounted his horse. He glanced at the Prince, spurred his horse to gallop.

' _Wait for me Ray_ '

* * *

The night darkened as black clouds hid the moon. No howls or cries from forest habitant were heard. It was deadly silent. Standing at gatehouse, the Queen looked down at the troops.

"My Queen, you shouldn't be here," Jiro said. "Please wait inside. Fairy godmother and I will handle here."

"Just a moment." The Queen's voice was calm. "I want to see her." She looked through the soldiers and finally caught King's carriage. "Show yourself."

Jiro remained silent following her gaze. King's army made a stop in front of the bridge. They were waiting for command from the King. She curled lips up as Saeko came out. Saeko's eyes immediately found her. There was small smile as she gave light bow toward her.

"I'll be enjoying this immensely," the Queen said. "Be ready."

"Yes my Queen," Jiro said calling his soldier.

"They're here," Marilyn said as she stood beside the Queen. "That's a great number they have there."

"Afraid?"

"Nonsense."

The Queen's lips curled up. "It's started." They looked up as Saeko raised both hands. The shield gradually lost its glow. They were unprotected now.

"Go inside," Marilyn said. "Let me handle this."

The Queen nodded although she thought there was no place where she can hide from Saeko. Hinata came and she left them at the gate house. She went to inner ward. Asahi and Kiku were standing behind the soldiers. Apparently Jiro had Kiku armed with his arrows set.

"They break the protector," Kiku said.

"I know." The Queen turned to Asahi. "I need you here to protect them. I'm afraid we are not dealing only with soldiers, but also other things." She meant magical creatures.

Asahi gave a nod. "Where are you going?" she said when the Queen turned to leave.

"I have another thing to deal with."

The Queen then left Asahi and Kiku behind, walking toward castle. Just when she arrived at main hall, Saeko showed up.

"Are you sure you want to leave them fighting alone?" the Queen said. "They might split up without their great witch."

"Absolutely," Saeko said.

They stepped round the hall while keeping their eyes locked. "You don't need to bring them though; you already have me in your hand." The Queen showed the bracelet. "Or you don't have confidence to beat me."

Saeko let out short laugh and said, "You know that I like to exaggerate things. It's more fun this way."

The Queen snorted. "I also know that you can't kill me. You need the rest of the prophecy."

"I don't need it anymore. It's him, Kai, isn't it?"

The Queen gave light shrug.

Saeko said, "He fell for you, but his love will never be returned. Poor boy."

"Mind your own business."

"You can't love, and be loved. I've told you."

"Your lies, hearing those already."

"There's no true love, pure love or whatever." Saeko shrugged in disgust and continued, "The real thing in this world is power. What you'll become depends on how powerful you are. You've failed that."

After a pause, Saeko said, "And now you're hoping to feel love, in a powerless boy. He can't give you anything."

"Watch your mouth."

"But I can. I gave you power. I made you to a powerful witch. We could rule this land together, with our power. Forget him, forget his love. He's nothing if compare to the whole world in your hand."

"I say shut up," the Queen hissed. Her both hands started to glow as she pulled up her power. She threw hands out toward Saeko. There was blast of energy as their magic connected. Her magic was blue and Saeko's was green. But then she started to feel pain from the bracelet. She kept on pulling up more power and her body felt like burning. The bracelet was absorbing her power.

"What's wrong dear? Tired already?"

The bracelet flamed red. The Queen greeted her teeth; her eyes watered from the burning pain. Couldn't hold any longer, she broke the connection. She was thrown back and hit the wall.

"It's just beginning dear."

The Queen lifted her heavy head. Suddenly she was dreadfully tired.

Saeko was walking toward her, hands glowed. Saeko lifted her up with magic against wall. The unseen power left no place for her to struggle. She could do nothing.

"The prophecy says there are two suns. I always believe that I was the one, and people say: you're the other one. I must admit that's true. That's why I take you to my side. Wondering why?" Saeko smiled. "To take your power, of course. You're such a young and innocent girl, believing in my word. But we are alike. Very much, I must say."

The Queen's hand flickered blue but she no longer could use her power.

"It shall not be happened," Saeko said. "Because only one sun could rule the world. One star for one world."

Her consciousness was slowly taken away and she had no power to say back. Her body started to shake as her power drained off. It felt like her bones melt by the heat.

"AARRGGHH!"

* * *

"How is it going?" Kiku said as she approached Hinata. Hinata and Marilyn were keeping the arrows out the castle.

"Piece of cake. You can see the furious general down there," Hinata said with grin. General of King's army was roaring at his soldiers.

"This is too ordinary," Marilyn said. "It's not her style."

"She loves old fashion," Hinata mocked. But her smile vanished as an arrow flew past her. "How?"

"That's what I'm saying," Marilyn said. "The arrow was enchanted."

"Watch out!"

Kiku pulled Hinata down as another arrow flew fast toward her. And soon it came like rain.

"I swear I'll kick that witch's ass," Hinata grunted.

"If you have time for swearing, use it for thinking how can we handle this," Kiku said.

"I am now," Hinata said. "But you're interrupting."

"You're not," Kiku said.

"Girls," Marilyn warned.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously.

"We're in serious problem," Marilyn said as she kept shield around to protect them.

* * *

Asahi was helping Jiro holding the gate with her magic. At the other side, the army was trying to open it.

"I can't hold it any longer," Asahi said.

"We can't let them in," Jiro said. He turned to shout at the soldiers. "Hold on tight!"

"Jiro…I can't…"

"You can. You are strong, you can keep it shut."

Asahi lifted her hands but the longer she kept on the more it exhausted her. "Jiro…"

"Hang on, Asahi."

"I'm sorry."

Asahi fell to knees, exhausted.

"Asahi!" Jiro quickly caught her shoulders. "I'm trying but I can't. I'm sorry," Asahi said breathlessly.

Jiro didn't have time to give assurance. The gate collapsed, scattered the soldiers. Some soldiers were trapped under the gate leaving no bodies but black smoke.

Asahi gripped Jiro's arm with her trembling hand. "We'll die. We're gonna die here."

"Not now."

Jiro lifted Asahi to run but then stopped as there was roars from outside castle. "What's that?" Asahi said.

"KAI!"

They looked up when Hinata shouted in glory from gate house.

"Kai?" Asahi said.

"It's Kai!" Hinata shouted again. "He's not alone. Oh my goodness…"

Asahi and Jiro exchanged worried look.

"He brings the ogres, chimeras and centaurs."

"See? There's still hope," Jiro said with smile.

Asahi didn't bother to fight tears of joy nodding.

* * *

In the main hall, the Queen was still up against wall by Saeko's magic. Her head fell aside, sweats dropped from the tip of her nose and chin. Her breath was slow.

"S-stop…it…"

"I never wanted to hurt you. You are a good girl, actually. I like you, it's not a lie. You are talented, smart and brave." Saeko paused for a moment. "But as I say, two suns can't rule one world. One has to eliminate the other."

"Stop…talking," the Queen moaned in pain as she lifted her limp head, "just make it quick."

"As you wish my dear."

Saeko switched her hand.

The Queen screamed in pain.

"Ray!"

She recognized the voice. Although she couldn't see him but she smiled nonetheless.

* * *

Kai was shocked to find the Queen screaming in pain. Act by instinct, he threw hands out toward Saeko. White light came out from the hands and hit Saeko. Saeko stumbled back and the magic was broken.

"Ray!"

Kai quickly ran toward the Queen who now lying weakly on the floor. He took her shoulders. "Are you all right? Ray,"

"You're late."

Kai couldn't help a smile. "I'm sorry." He helped her to stand up. He was happy to arrive in time but the Queen looked very weak. Her eyes were barely opened. "Hang on, Ray. I'll get you out of here."

"Not so fast."

Kai watched as the Queen's eyes widened in horror. He then felt pain from his lower back. His hand reached out and found small dagger stuck on his back. He pulled it out dropping it down. The cut wasn't deep but there was something running through his body. He then fell to knees.

"Kai!"

"It's poisoned. You'll have no chance to stand it."

"What you've done!?" the Queen said in anger as she held Kai in her arms.

"Ray, it's okay," Kai said. He winced as his body was heated up. "I wish to die anyway, to break the curse. The third favor, remember?" he smiled at her, "You will be free from now." He turned to Saeko who just realized her mistake by now. "Thanks for doing it for me."

"No!" Saeko screamed with regret.

Marilyn came in and aimed her wand toward Saeko. Blue light escaped from the wand throwing the witch back. Marilyn turned to Ray and was shocked to see Kai lying on the floor. "Kai!"

"He's poisoned. We have to save him. Do something," the Queen said.

Marilyn took the dagger from floor and said, "I don't think there's cure for this one."

"No, there must be something." The Queen started to cry. "You must save him."

"There's no magic for bring dead people back."

The Queen looked down at Kai as he let out weak groan. His face had turned pale by now. "There is one way." She brought gaze up back to Marilyn. "Turn back the time."

"It's impossible."

"No, it's not," the Queen said. "I know magic can turn back time. It works against nature that's why we're not permitted, but magic can. Only you are allowed to do."

After sighing, Marilyn said, "Seems like I can't hide it from you. Yes, I can. But it comes with price and I will pay everything for saving my son's life."

"Thank you, thank you," the Queen said.

"You only have a chance, you must not fail it."

"I can do it," the Queen said. "And I need you to do something else."

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking right now, are you?"

"Just do it. And quick."

"Alright." Marilyn nodded and rose to feet. She held her wand up mouthing the spell.

Grey clouds coiled up and soon surrounded them. Marilyn read the last spell and the cloud shriveled disappearing with the Queen and Kai.

* * *

The Queen opened her eyes and saw Kai. He was looking at her with concern, much healthier than before. Marilyn had succeeded turning back the time.

"Are you all right? Ray,"

She was more than happy to hear the word. She then said it: "You're late."

"I'm sorry," Kai said with smile.

' _Now_ '

"Kai," the Queen said. "Will you die for me?"

"I will give my life for you."

With her trembling hands, she took Kai's shoulders and they switched position. Just when her lips connected to his, she felt something sharp cut her flesh.

Kai's eyes went wider as he saw the dagger. He was calling her name, holding her in his arms. She then heard steps approaching. Marilyn just came.

She heard Marilyn saying the spell. Suddenly blast of wind hit them.

The portal was opened.

Kai finally realized it and looked at her shaking his head.

"You must go."

"No. I won't leave you. Never."

"You'll die if you stay here." With her last power she pushed him toward the portal. But Kai managed to catch her hand, holding it tight.

"Come with me," Kai said.

The Queen shook her head. Despite the sadness, she smiled. "This is my place. I belong here."

"Please…"

"I can't."

Kai's hand slipped a little as the wind increased, pulling him into the portal. "We don't have much time."

"Will you remember me?"

The Queen nodded. "I will."

"I will remember you too, forever."

She then released his hand.

He fell into the portal.

Her eyes never left his until the portal finally closed. Then everything went silent.

* * *

 **Okay, that's for now. Thank you for reading this story, until next ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again. Thank you for still coming and for the reviews. Deguchi, glad you like the last chap, but you have to wait for your question ;) sungjaejoy, sorry for making you sad :p you're welcome, glad you like it, have a faith ;) Rufy, haha you want to see them suffer, you have to wait until next chap ;D you're welcome :) alexiel, it's been a while, glad to hear from you again :) thanks, glad you like the new genre ;) haha I know I left some things unanswered. For the first one, it's because of the deal, it will be mentioned here. For the second, as Jiro had mentioned before she did, but it's because of anger and black magic that consumed her. For the third, you'll have to wait ;) Thank you :)**

 **I don't own these lovely characters. Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Kai,"

A voice called.

Kai squeezed eyes, sleepily looking up. "Dinner's almost ready. You better clean up," Mrs. Kawachi said. "The book seemed to work. You've fallen asleep."

Kai looked down at the book lying open over the box. "Yeah, I was reading this."

"You can tell me the story during dinner," Mrs. Kawachi said.

"Sure." Kai gave smile. After she left, Kai looked back at the book. The page showed a picture of a Queen. She was lying down on floor. She was injured.

He had weird feeling as he stared at the Queen. He touched the picture wondering.

"Kai, honey!"

Kai closed the book, put the antique box back and hurried out. He brought the book out with him.

After dinner he got a call from his father. He would be leaving to another city for a couple of days. He tried to hide his disappointment and said goodnight. He then left to his room.

Sitting over the bed, he put the book before him. He almost finished the book but oddly he couldn't tell the story. He didn't remember anything. So he decided to read from the beginning.

The story of the imprisoned Queen immediately got his interest. He wasn't a fan of fantasies but he enjoyed it. But what got his attention the most was the Queen. Although she was the villain, but he didn't think of her as bad person. And he had no clue for it.

When the clock showed past eleven, he closed the book, put it over table beside his bed and pulled blanket over him. After a moment he looked at the book again. "I wonder why she got injured. I hope she will be all right."

He knew that he was acting odd but he couldn't help. With the thought of the Queen remained in his head, he let sleepiness enveloped him.

* * *

Kai was standing in front of the class. His new class. "My name is Kawachi Kai. I'm happy to be part of you and looking forward to study here," he said nervously in one breath.

"Thank you Kai."

Kai gave light nod to his new teacher. She was a nice lady, smiling warmly at him. At least she didn't try to ask the reason of his transfer. "Okay class, be nice to Kai. And Kai, we're happy to welcome you here too. Now you can sit."

Kai walked toward an empty desk at the forth row. It was near window which he was really grateful. He tried not to glance at other students as he walked. He put bag over the desk, pulled out his textbook. The teacher had started the class.

Suddenly someone patted his shoulder. He turned around and saw a boy with glasses.

"Nervous, aren't you? It's usual. But don't worry, they're pretty nice."

"Thanks," Kai said. The boy wriggled his brows smiling widely.

"By the way, the name's Kuu."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Don't be formal," Kuu said.

Kai didn't see the punch come on his shoulder. It hurt a little but he smiled. "Okay."

"Hey, be quiet."

Kai turned to his right at another boy. He bowed apologetically. "He's Riku, our class leader," Kuu whispered from behind.

"Nice meeting you Kai," Riku said.

"You can ask him everything. He's smart," Kuu said.

Kai stifled a chuckle as Riku threw a glare toward Kuu. Between the two he could tell Riku looked smart.

"But the offer is genuine," Riku said. "I'll be happy to help. Anything."

"Let's have lunch together," Kuu said eagerly. "We'll show you around. What do you say?"

"Well…" Before Kai could finish, the teacher cleared her throat.

"Mr. Kawachi, attention to class please."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Kai said. He quickly lowered his gaze at giggles from some girls.

"Lunch, okay?"

Kai turned to Kuu and nodded quickly. Kuu raised his thumb with delight. Riku shook his head but smiled.

Kai thought the start in new school wasn't a disaster like he had feared. At least he had two new friends now. They seemed nice, he thought.

After morning class Kai had to meet principal. Kuu and Riku took him to principal office and left to class. They would wait for him at class.

Kai was heading the office when a man in suits walked out. The man flashed a bright smile as soon as he saw him.

"Kai, right?"

"Yes, sir."

The man introduced himself as principal.

"Welcome to our school Kai. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"It's mine sir."

"Polite boy. I like it."

Kai offered a smile as the principal patted his shoulder. He then continued, "I've talked to your father this morning. He was sorry couldn't come with you but I say it's all right. I believe you can do just fine by yourself."

"Thank you sir," Kai said.

The principal continued talking about the school and its rules but Kai had lost attention. He caught voice from the other room. Apparently it was teacher room. The door was left ajar.

He took a step back so he could see inside. The room was quite big; every desk was covered with bunch of books and files. Standing in front of a desk was a girl. She was talking- or rather scolding, actually –to a teacher.

"We need practice, and you aren't helping with these," the girl said. "Do you think we're idiots? These are for elementary."

"Those are your practice," the teacher said. There was hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Are you deaf?" the girl said. "I'm talking about new textbook. For high school, not elementary."

Kai knitted his brows. ' _She's talking to a teacher like that?_ ' He was rather amazed by the girl's boldness. He wished could see her face.

"Find an attractive mate already?"

Kai jumped back with surprise. The principal was giving knowing smile at him. "No, sir…"

"But I shouldn't let you," the principal said. Kai knitted his brows in confusion. "Attraction at your age sometimes leads to problem. It's dangerous. It's not good," the principal shook head and fore finger, "you could fall into temptation."

' _What the heck is he talking about?_ ' Kai thought inwardly.

"Pregnancy at young age is also dangerous, for both the mother and the child."

Kai's eyes bulged out immediately. His face turned red-tomato.

"So I suggest you stay away from such kind of feeling. As far as possible."

Kai shook his head, whirled around. He didn't bother to reply when the principal once again warned him.

"Why did he have to put those things in my innocent head? Oh god," Kai muttered. He didn't see his way and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"Watch your way idiot."

Kai thought to say back but couldn't find any word. It was the girl. She was tall. And pretty. She raised an eyebrow and turned on heel.

After the girl left, Kai finally could pull himself together. "Wait, did she just use idiot to me?"

"Indeed."

Kai once again was startled. The principal somehow had stood next to him.

"Remember, attraction at…"

"I understand, sir. Thank you very much." Kai left the principal and hurried out. "Weird principal and incredible student. Why do I have bad feeling now?"

Fortunately, the rest of day passed without any extraordinary thing happened. He went home with Kuu and Riku. They wouldn't stop laughing along the way from Kuu's antics. He seemed could make something funny from everything he saw.

For the first time Kai was glad to move into the town.

* * *

The next morning, the three went to school together. They had Math for the first class which was Kai's favorite subject. At lunch break, Kuu told Kai to wait at rooftop since he and Riku would have student council meeting.

Kai climbed stairs toward rooftop, a lunch box and mineral water bottle in hands. The stairs branched out. He looked at the right and then to the left. He decided left. He thought it would take him to the same place.

The glare of the sunlight greeted him as he opened the door. Fortunately it was spring because rooftop at summer was as incredibly hot. He put his lunch box and bottle over the nearest bench and looked around.

He could see the town from the place. The fields were still unplanted, but soon it would be covered by rice plants, corns and vegetables. There were no high buildings around there but he found the view calmed him. He was getting comfortable living in a small town.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai was startled. He thought he was alone. To his surprise, it was the girl he had met the day before.

"What are you staring at? I'm asking you," the girl said with impatience.

"Oh, sorry. I just look around. I thought to have lunch here," Kai said. He looked at the tall girl before him.

"You're not allowed here. This is my place."

"Pardon?"

"I don't like repeating my word," the girl was getting annoyed. "Just get off."

Kai was taken aback at the girl's attitude. "But I come first. Besides, this is school property which means I can use this place too."

"You're new, aren't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You shall know that this place belongs to me. Everyone in this school knows it."

"Yours? Seriously?" Kai chuckled, disbelieved. "So this is your school?"

"No," the girl said.

"The principal is your father?"

"That bold man? No way."

Kai crossed his arms before chest. "Then what makes you own this place?"

"Because…" the girl started but Kuu and Riku came up. "Kai, there you are. We've been looking for you," Riku said.

"You told me to wait here. Why were you looking for me?" Kai said, out of confusion.

Riku cleared his throat while Kuu scratching his forehead. Finally Kuu said, "Not here actually."

"You say rooftop," Kai said.

"Yes, but the other side," Riku said glancing at the girl.

"Oh, sorry. You didn't mention it has two sides," Kai said. He turned to the girl when she purposely cleared her throat. "Well, I have to leave." The girl gave you-should-have-done-that-earlier look which annoyed him a little. Reluctantly he took his lunch box and bottle, followed Riku and Kuu to the other side.

"You alright? We've saved you in time, right?" Kuu said as they climbed stairs to the right side of the rooftop.

"Yeah," Kai mumbled. "You should have told me earlier."

"Sorry, forgot to mention that," Riku said. "But I thought she won't come today. Lately, she doesn't come here."

"Who's she?" Kai sat between Kuu and Riku. "I saw her at teacher room yesterday, yelling at teacher."

Kuu let out a chuckle. "Not surprising."

"She's Ray," Riku said. "Mayor's daughter."

"This town," Kuu added.

"Daughter of this town Mayor," Kai said. Riku and Kuu nodded their heads. "Ray."

* * *

"You don't mind going alone for today?"

Riku and Kuu had to stay for another meeting after school.

"It's okay. I can walk alone," Kai said.

"Sorry bro," Kuu said. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Kai watched as Kuu and Riku walked toward student council office. He then headed stairs. He was disappointed a little since they had planned to play together after school.

He walked past school gate watching indifferently other students chatting and laughing. He knew that he should make more friends, but it wasn't an easy task for him. Kuu and Riku were nice and kind boys. They always tried to pull him into the circle although to be honest he doesn't care if he has no friend.

Kai stopped as he saw Ray. She was talking with two other girls. There was something with the girl that made him curious. It felt like he had seen her before. But he was a hundred percent sure that never happened. He looked at the girl for a while until she turned around and their gaze met.

Kai quickly threw gaze ahead walking hastily. He didn't greet some boys from his class as he passed them. He just wanted to disappear as soon as possible. After the corner then he will be safe, he thought.

He turned at the corner and slowed his pace. He stepped aside as bicycles passed him. He had to wait until the next week to get his new bicycle. His grandfather had bought one for him but the owner of the shop was traveling to another city so he had to wait. But he had no problem with it. Kuu and Riku also came by walk every day. He preferred walking with them.

"Where are your friends?"

Kai was startled when someone approached him. It was Ray. "They have meeting, student council."

The girl fell into step with him.

"You're in class 3-I, aren't you? What's your name?"

Kai looked at the girl from corner of his eyes. "Yes, I am. And you?"

"Next class actually, 3-II. You haven't given your name."

"Oh, uh, it's Kai."

"You're living with Mr. and Mrs. Kawachi, aren't you?"

"Yes, they're my grandparents."

"I see."

Kai halted and turned to Ray. "You seem know a lot about me."

"Not 'a lot', actually. Just two or three." Ray smiled. "That's why I come to you. I want to know more about you."

"What?" Kai was taken aback by her straightness.

"I say: I want to know you more," Ray said. "See you tomorrow after school. I'd like to take you around."

"I can't. I've appointment with my friends," Kai said but she had started to walk. After some steps she turned around. "See you tomorrow Kai."

Kai never got a goodbye with bright smile from a girl before that he was stunned.

"She didn't even listen to me."

* * *

Kai was sitting on his bed. The old book was spread on his lap. Reaching over for Oreo biscuit with a hand, he turned the page. The picture showed two figures in forest. The Queen dressed in all black and a knight. The knight apparently was trying to get in her way and they fought.

There was knock on door and Mrs. Kawachi's voice came soon.

"Kai, can I come in?"

"It's okay." Kai looked up as Mrs. Kawachi walked in. She seemed to be pleased over something since she was smiling widely at him. She always smiled but this one was a little exaggerated.

"Your friend's waiting for you downstairs."

"They didn't say will come today," Kai said putting the book aside.

"Oh, not they, it's _she_ ," Mrs. Kawachi said, still beaming.

"She?" Kai knitted his brows. "Who?"

"You better see it yourself. C'mon, don't make a lady waiting."

Kai sighed. "Okay." He went to living room and was surprised to find Ray talking with his grandfather.

"Hi, Kai," Ray greeted while flashing bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kai said. It earned him light pinch from Mrs. Kawachi. "I mean, hi. I thought we'll meet tomorrow." He still chose standing until Mrs. Kawachi pushed him toward sofa. He had no choice but take the seat.

"I changed my mind," Ray said. "I want to take you around the town, if you don't mind of course."

"It's great idea Ray. Of course Kai doesn't mind, at all," Mrs. Kawachi said. It was obvious what she was in her mind.

"But I'm busy now. I have book to read," Kai said.

"You can bring your book," Mr. Kawachi said after sipping his beverage. "It's good reading outside."

"I don't like reading outside," Kai mumbled. Apparently Mrs. Kawachi heard it and tilted head slightly. "Fine. Wait for sec, I'll get my jacket."

Kai didn't want to think why his grandparents looked really pleased with the decision and headed his room. After putting sport jacket on, he went downstairs. Ray was waiting for him at door. Since he hadn't got bicycle yet, they decided to walk.

"Nice jacket. I like it," Ray said.

"You want to wear this?"

She pouted. "You're meanie."

"You say you like it."

"It means I like it on you."

"Sorry," Kai said. Her smile came back instantly. "So, where are we going?"

"You must have seen around here so I'm thinking about the hill behind our school."

"I thought to go with my friends, but they seem busy lately."

"Student council, right? Actually, I've arranged the meeting. I told the president about upcoming festival, that our school has to participate this year. So now I can go with you. Just the two of us."

Kai halted. "Hold on, did you just say that you arranged the meeting, so you can go with me, alone?"

Ray smiled. "That's what I'm saying."

"Why?" Kai started to feel annoyed. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you already. I want to know you, and I can't do that in other person presence. And if you ask why would I want to know more about you, it's because I like you."

Kai's jaw dropped slightly. It was too much information for him. "W-What are you talking about?"

Ray sighed. "Seriously, you should listen to what people say. I say: I like you. What's wrong with you?"

"I want to ask the same question," Kai mumbled. He looked up at Ray. "Do you realize that…that you…"

"Just saying the thing in your head now? Yes, I do." Ray seemed to be sure about every word she had said. "I have one rule. That is I say what I think, what I feel."

"Still, you just…"

"I know some people don't feel comfortable with it. But it's my rule. I'd rather show my feeling bluntly than hide it."

Kai couldn't help a chuckle. "You're just incredible."

Ray beamed. "Thanks. So, can we go now?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Kai immediately fell in love with the hill. The way up was a thrill, not really thrilling like rugged way but it reminded him for his childhood memory. For a metropolitan-grown up boy, hiking could be a thrill journey. Even if it was just a hill.

"This view is magnificent," Kai said with amazement.

"Glad you like it. I love this view too."

"Should have come here earlier. I'm not really sure, but it seemed I've ever been here before. Perhaps with my parents when I was child."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

Kai turned to Ray. "Thanks." She suddenly took his wrist pulling him with her.

"I want to show you something."

Kai let her led him again. To his surprise he was comfortable with their joining hands. They went down through vigorously grown bamboos. After a while of running she stopped. "Here."

Kai stepped out and saw a fountain gushing out the ground. "You must try it. It's delicious."

Kai was pulled down. He watched as Ray cupped the water with hands and brought it up to him. She gave nod to encourage him. Shyly he leaned and took a gulp.

"How is it?"

Kai wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Tasting good. Delicious."

"Told you."

Kai started to blush as Ray smiled at him. "You mind if not staring?"

"Yes."

"Ray."

Ray giggled but kept gaze on him nevertheless. "You know," Kai said to break his awkwardness, "you look familiar somehow. It's like we've ever met before."

"Really? You feel that way?"

Kai nodded. "Have we ever met before?"

"You say you've come here in some occasion when you're child. Perhaps we've met during our childhood. I've been living here since I was born."

"Right," Kai said in agreement.

"It would make sense too of why I like you instantly after our first meeting."

Kai cleared his throat, once again blushed.

"Sorry if I make you uncomfortable again."

"No, it's okay. I just…not used with…I mean, I…"

Kai's eyes bulged out with surprise as Ray kissed him at sudden. She then said, "You don't have to tell me anything about your feeling now. I can wait."

Kai remained unmoved for a moment. Ray, as if nothing happened, pulled Kai up with her. "Let's get down. There's a nice café down the hill."

Finally regained his composure, Kai said, "Do you mind warning me first?"

"I will, if I can hold myself to tell you," Ray said with grin.

Kai couldn't be amazed more. He had never met a girl like Ray. So straight and brave with everything she say or do. But he found it attractive. He must admit that he was starting to feel the attraction.

* * *

It was a hot day. The sun seemed to be brighter than spring days. Summer had come. Kai's first summer in the town.

Kai was sitting at his desk. His lips curled up as he read over screen of his cellphone. It was one of the moments when even the glare of sun didn't bother him.

"Why are you smiling? What's that?"

Kuu stood by Kai's desk taking a peek. Riku turned the chair before them and sat down.

"Nothing." Kai shoved his cellphone into his shirt pocket. "So lunch now? My belly's been growling for ages." He took out his lunch box from bag and put it on the desk.

"Do you guys know about basketball match next week?" Kuu said. He grinned as he opened his lunch box to find his favorite menu.

"No, I didn't hear anything about that," Kai said.

"We'll have basketball match against next town's high school," Riku said.

"When?" Kai said.

"On Thursday," Kuu said. "It says on three. I want to see the match. How about you guys?"

"Sure, I love basketball," Riku said. He then turned to Kai. "You're coming too, right?"

Before Kai could answer a perky voice interrupted in. "Kai, there you are."

Kai bit his lips as he saw Ray walked in. Lunch bag in her hands. "I thought we're having lunch together today," Ray said.

Kai wanted to slap his head. "I'm sorry, I forgot that." Ray pressed her lips together. She looked over the desk at their lunch. Her smile came back instantly to see Kai's unopened box.

"You haven't had yours. Let's eat together," Ray said cheerily.

Kai realized the puzzle look on Kuu and Riku's face. Also the other students. "Let's go to our place." They often eat lunch together at rooftop. Secretly.

"No," Ray shook head, "don't you see it's hot today? I don't want the sun burn my skin."

Kai glanced at Kuu and Riku. Both of them had a knowing look already. "Okay. Let's see a place. Somewhere."

"Just the two of us?" Ray said.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Kai almost drop his lunch box during repacked it. "Sorry guys, must go."

"You owe us a story bro. A story," Kuu said. Wide grin over his face. Riku raised an eyebrow nodding.

"Later." Kai grabbed his lunch bag taking Ray out the class. He heard murmurs from his classmates but decided to ignore it for now. Still he was embarrassed.

"Are you angry?" Ray said out of sudden.

It stopped Kai.

"Me? No. Why?"

"You don't seem happy I come to your class."

Kai slapped his head mentally this time. "It's not like that. Well, it's a bit embarrassing. I mean they don't know about _us_." Ray smiled at the word. "But I'm not angry. Not at all."

"It's a relief."

Kai tried to act casually when Ray took his arm. He would have to get used to it since it seemed the time had come.

* * *

As he had expected, Riku and Kuu got him down on his chair after lunch. "Okay, let me ask you the question. Are you going out with Ray?" Kuu said.

"I know she often comes to your house because of the festival stuff. But I, we," Riku pointed finger between Kuu and himself, "had no clue that you're dating her."

"Why do you guys think like that?" Kai said.

"Oh, please," Kuu groaned. "Everyone here could see it when she flies in with her wide smile like _Kai, honey, I'm coming_."

Kai's hand moved quickly to slap Kuu's head. Some of boys who listened to their conversation laughed at him.

"It's true," Kuu said. "She's looking at you like looking at her husband. Take my word, a _husband_."

"That's silly," Kai said. Riku let out short laugh and said, "He's exaggerating, you know that. But I must agree with the way she looks at you. It's kind of look for a lover not friend."

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Kuu said.

"Fine," Kai finally said. "As you all see, she's my girlfriend. We're dating."

"Man, you're awesome!" Kuu said aloud. Although Kai tried to shut him down but failed. Gasps and murmurs immediately raised in the room.

"Can you shut up? Don't embarrass me," Kai said. "I don't need the entire school know."

"It's late bro. It's already started to spread out." Riku gave a nod toward door. A girl, seemed to be excited, ran out while screaming. Kai palmed his head. "Oh dear god. Ray will kill me."

"I think she will make an announcement instead," Kuu said and laughed.

Kai only sighed. To tell the truth, he had seen it coming. He didn't mind everyone knows about them. On the contrary, it made him smile.

* * *

Kai was sitting on couch at living room. They had moved into new house a few months ago so now he lived with his father. He held a cup of latte with one hand while the other was turning page of the fantasy book. It had become his favorite book. He would read it over and over and over again. And he would never get bored of it.

Mr. Kawachi entered the room. He looked around as if looking for something. "Kai, did you see my glasses?"

Kai let out a hum but kept gaze still on the book.

"Kai,"

Finally Kai looked up at his father. He smiled. "Dad, how old are you now?"

"Forty-seven, you know that."

"Well then, you must be fast-aging."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Kawachi said with confusion.

"It's on your head dad." Kai pointed at his own head. "you're getting old fast, seriously."

"No way." Mr. Kawachi put his glasses on. "What are you doing? Ah, that's book. You really love it, don't you?"

Kai grinned.

"Let me tell you…"

"Thanks dad, but no," Kai said. "I prefer reading it myself. Besides, I've read it many times. I know the story."

"No, you don't." Mr. Kawachi took Kai's side sitting down. "It has many hidden things that you might have missed it."

"Hidden things?"

Mr. Kawachi nodded.

"For example?"

"For example…"

Doorbell silenced Mr. Kawachi. "We have guest. Let me see it."

Kai put his cup on coffee table, resumed his reading. He heard his father talked to someone. After a moment he came back with his grandparents.

"Hello Kai, how are you doing today?" Mr. Kawachi senior said.

"Great grandpa," Kai said. "Is that my favorite apple pie?"

Mrs. Kawachi showed a small bag made by folding cloth (Japanese traditional wrapping style) flashing bright smile. "I remember you telling that you missed it. It's still hot."

"Perfect." Kai eagerly rose to feet. He was about to get dishes from kitchen when the bell rang again. "I'll get it."

Kai opened front door and was surprised to find Ray. She looked pretty with white casual dress.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, you didn't call me," Kai said.

"I want to give surprise. I didn't trouble you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. Just surprised you come by. Anyway, wanna come in? My grandpa just came."

"As lovely as it is but I thought to go outside with you. Well, if you don't mind?"

Ray gave her teeth-full pleading smile which was the most effective way. Kai couldn't resist it. And not like he was obliged to give anything she asks, he just simply loved seeing her smile.

"Sure. Just a moment."

Kai went to living room taking his jacket, bicycle key and his backpack. "Where are you going?" Mrs. Kawachi said. She had the pie already for them.

"Ray's here," Kai said.

"You're going for a date, right?" Mr. Kawachi junior said.

"Stop it, dad. We won't be long." Kai said as he put on his jacket shoving the book into his backpack.

"Here, take these with you." Mrs. Kawachi put lunch box together with the book in his backpack. "It's a perfect day for picnic."

"Thanks, grandma." Kai couldn't be more surprised of all the fast move of his grandmother. It seemed she couldn't wait for Ray to become her granddaughter-in-law.

Mrs. Kawachi gave light pat on Kai's shoulder.

"Don't make her wait too long."

"Don't go too far, okay?" Mr. Kawachi senior added.

Kai nodded. "See you later." He put his backpack on shoulder and hurried out. He took his bicycle from garage. He was confused to see Ray didn't bring her bicycle. "Did your father drop you here?" Ray nodded. "I thought to go with you bicycle. It's romantic, I like it."

Kai raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. He mounted first and waited for Ray to get on. "Ready?" She nodded as she sat on the companion seat, put arms around Kai's waist, grinning still. "We really look like a couple," she said.

"Are we?" Kai said and laughed as Ray pushed lips out. "Off we go!"

The town had a river that separated it into two sides. As spring came on, the river sides were covered by pink color of cherry blossom. The tree line was about ten kilo meters long. It was a magnificent view that made many people came by during spring season.

Today was crowded as usual but Kai and Ray got their own place. It was Ray's secret place actually but later she told him. The place was far from the hot spot with only two cherry trees stood on it.

Kai put his backpack down and was about to sit but Ray held him. She took out sheet from her bag spreading it over ground. "You don't expect me to sit over grass, do you?"

Kai chuckled. "No." They sat down and started viewing the river before them.

"Again?" Ray said as Kai put the book on his lap. "We're having picnic and you bring that again."

"I thought to read it here."

"I thought we'll enjoy this picnic with talking, laughing, hugging too maybe, but not with reading a book."

"It's good weather for reading."

"It's good weather for dating." Ray pouted.

"Sorry. I'll keep it for now then." Kai closed the book but Ray stopped him. She said, "It's been a while since you read it for me so I will hear the story today. I won't mind we enjoy today with reading a fantasy book."

Kai let out short laugh. "Are you sure?" Ray nodded. "Okay then."

Ray leaned against Kai as he read the story. Soon they were pulled into the magical world. Sometimes she would interrupt him with questions or comments.

"That's unfair. She isn't the villain," Ray said. "She's suffering."

"I thought so. She just needs someone to love her."

"It's cruel. She shouldn't agree with the witch's deal. She's lost her heart and was trapped in time."

"Don't you think it's awesome," Kai said. "You can't get old. Like her." Ray shook her head.

"I will still be young indeed, but everything around me changes." She looked at him. "I don't want to be young forever and see you getting old. It's the worst punishment ever."

"You're right."

Kai then restarted reading the book.

"I'm glad she met the knight," Ray said after a while. "But it's sad that he has to die for breaking the curse."

"Magic always comes with price," Kai said.

"And once again she pays the price," Ray said.

Kai's gaze glued to the Queen who was lying on floor. The Queen had saved the knight's life by sacrificing her own life.

"Will you die for me?"

Kai looked up at Ray, confused at the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"Actually I thought it's ridiculous. I mean, giving your life for other people. It means that people must be someone you really care, really love, more than yourself."

"It must be that way otherwise you won't give your own life."

"Do you think people can love somebody else more than themselves?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I wish can have that kind of love. Strong love."

Kai pressed lips together as he watched her sighing. "Maybe later. When you grow up, you can find that kind of love."

"I don't want it later."

Kai knitted his brows. "Why?"

"Because I don't know if you're still with me."

Kai let out a short laugh but then stopped. What he looked in Ray's eyes wasn't a dreamy look of a sixteen-year-old girl. It was wish, determination.

"Can we have that kind of love?"

Kai tried to find the best answer. "Well, I think we can try." Ray's smile came back immediately. She held his face as she brushed her lips against his.

The cherry blossom fluttered by gentle wind. It fell around them like dancing butterflies.

Kai pulled Ray closer as she leaned against him. He wasn't sure of what tomorrow will become neither he could define what strong love is. But he wanted to embrace what he was given. Irreversible moments. Friends. And people he loved.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Thank you for reading this story. See you next time ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally an update for you! I'm really sorry for the delay. We have problem with internet connection for weeks and finally it's solved now. Thank you for the reviews on last chap. Rufy, you're welcome :) hahaha it won't be so sad, don't worry ;) Niknak, happy to know you like the twist, you will find more here ;) sungjaejoy, for the answers you will find here, I promise ;) and you're welcome :) ashley, hey! I'm really happy you're back, of course I remember you ;) so you couldn't get your old account :D hahaha, I didn't change my mind actually, because this one is different ;) and will be the last from me :( but I'm really happy to know that you and the others still like my story :) Deguchi, I know you have more than that, why don't you tell me? :) you're welcome ;)**

 **Again, sorry for the late update. All mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 16

 _I will give my life for you._

When their lips were connected, something happened. There was blast of energy waved out of them. They didn't seem to notice it. How could they? When they were losing each others?

The energy ran throughout the land instantly.

Soldiers stopped their fights, frozen by the unknown power. King Sarukawa stood in silence; he knew that he had lost everything. Few miles from the castle, a man halted at doorway while holding woods for fire in arms, his wife and daughter approached him with question. His neighbors hurried out their houses.

"Did you feel that? What's that?" the neighbor said.

"It's magic," another man said. "What's happening? I never felt something like that before."

"I have no idea," the man at doorway finally said.

"Daddy, is something bad coming?" the man's daughter said. He put the woods down and lifted his daughter up. "Or maybe good thing. I see the light. It's bright, don't you see it? I think good thing will come to the land."

The man gave a smile. "Maybe." He patted her back and looked back at forest. ' _Let's hope it is a good thing_ '

Meanwhile, in a small house, an old woman stood up abruptly from her chair. She also felt the power, but the reason she ran to the bed at the other side of her house wasn't it.

The knight finally was awakened from deep sleep.

"You're awake, thank goodness," she said.

She helped the knight to sit. But the knight pushed her aside.

"I've…" The voice was badly hoarse due to the long sleep.

"Let me get you water." Then she ran for a cup of water. The knight dried it in one gulp. "How do you feel?"

"I got to go. She needs me."

"Where? Who needs you?"

"I don't have time. I must go now."

She wanted to stop the knight but refrained herself. The knight, however, stopped abruptly.

"These aren't my clothes. Where are my clothes?"

"I save it here." She took armor and sword out of the bed. She had saved it under the bed.

"You changed my clothes."

She nodded. "I won't ask anything so you need no worries. It isn't my business anyway."

"Thank you for helping me."

She let the knight dress up. "You seem hurry, as if something important is waiting for you. But there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"You've slept for," she paused for a moment, "twenty years."

The sword dropped to floor. The knight's face showed a real surprise.

"What?"

"It's twenty years ago when I found you inside forest. I thought you're under curse or something. Aren't you?"

"I will tell you, as the return for your kindness over these years. But I don't have much time. I really must go. Ray needs me right now."

"All right. Be safe," she said and watched as the knight hurried out. She pursed her lips wondering. "Who is Ray?"

* * *

In the castle, Marilyn was helping the Queen. "Hold on Ray. I will help you."

The Queen caught Marilyn's hand, shaking her head. "It's all right. There's nothing you can do."

"But…but…"

"Thank you for granting my wish. I bet he must have arrived now. But he won't remember anything. I've erased all his memories before he left."

Marilyn couldn't hold her tear. "You're such a silly girl. I don't understand."

It made the Queen smile. "He has his own life. It won't be fair for him to have memory of someone he would never get in his life."

"How about you?"

"What's left for me?" The Queen shook her head lightly.

Jiro entered the hall. Asahi and Hinata followed behind him. "The King has withdrawn his army," Jiro said. But as soon as he found the Queen injured, he ran to her side. "My Queen, are you all right?"

"What happened?" Asahi said.

"I will die," the Queen said. "Before I go," she stopped for a cough, "I want to say thank you."

"We must get the cure. I'll get it," Jiro said. But the Queen caught his arm. "There is none."

"No, there must be something." Jiro turned to Marilyn. "You can cure her, right? You're her fairy godmother."

Marilyn shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right Jiro." The Queen looked up at Asahi and Hinata. She was getting weaker. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends do," Hinata said. Asahi nodded.

The Queen smiled at Hinata's word. But the smile didn't last long. The poison had spread over her whole body. She could barely keep eyes open. Her body became heavier. She was dying.

Just when the Queen shut her eyes, someone burst in.

The knight.

Jiro quickly reached his sword. "Who are you?" Asahi and Hinata stood up as well. They were ready to fight but stopped as they saw the knight's face.

"Where have you been Kai?" Asahi said. "The Queen got injured."

"Let me see her."

Hinata couldn't hide her wonder. "Since when you get those on?"

They didn't realize that the person they were looking wasn't Kai. But has the exactly same face.

They stood aside as the knight kneeled beside the Queen.

Marilyn couldn't believe her eyes. She had forgotten about the knight. And now everything finally fell into place. "Oh my... I never see a play of destiny. Now I could understand everything." She knew that the person before her wasn't her son. "I thought you're dead long time ago."

"Just sleep. Because of someone."

Marilyn returned the smile and looked down at the Queen. She then carefully laid the Queen down on floor and stepped back.

The knight stared at the Queen's face. "It's been a long time."

"You can save her, can't you?" Jiro said, impatient.

The knight didn't reply him, took the Queen in arms, and kissed her lips.

Everyone dropped their jaw. "What on earth is he doing?" Hinata said with surprise.

"He's taking it out of her," Marilyn said. "The black magic."

If they saw closer, they could see blue light moving out of the Queen's mouth and up to the knight's. The knight's eyes started to glow as the power filled in.

The knight finally broke the kiss and collapsed.

"Are you all right?" Marilyn said as she held the knight's shoulders.

"Just overwhelmed, but I'm okay." The knight took the Queen's cheek. "Ray, open your eyes."

They waited for the Queen to open her eyes. Hinata held hands over chest. Asahi gripped Jiro's arm. Marilyn gripped her wand tightly.

After a sharp intake of air, the Queen finally opened her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, before I'm growing question marks over my head, let me say it. That person wearing knight stuff, he isn't Kai, because Kai's gone through portal back to his world. But _how_ on fairy world could that be possible? I was seeing Kai there," Hinata said.

They were at dining hall listening to Marilyn as she revealed the story. Marilyn rose from her chair approaching window. She then said softly, "Before my teacher died, he told me a prophecy."

"What is it about?" Kiku said.

"There will be two suns born in this land, but one will destroy the other eventually. Also, two moons will arise to protect the one which destined to be the ruler," Marilyn said. "The suns are Saeko and, as you know, the Queen. Saeko realized how powerful Ray is even as a young witch. She knew that she has to destroy her in order to rule the land.

"Ray, in her anguish over her lost fell to dark magic. But she is destined to rule the land. She's the chosen one.

"That's why there is protector for her." Marilyn let out soft chuckle. "Instead of one, there are two moons. Two protectors."

"What does that mean? Who are they?" Jiro said.

Marilyn turned to face them. "That knight, he is the protector. He was a soldier in his Kingdom, East Kingdom. He'd lost his army upon a battle and during his escape he came to this land. I met him and immediately knew that he's the one."

"If he's the protector, where has he been doing all this time?" Asahi said.

"Actually he's been under sleeping curse. By the Queen herself," Marilyn said.

"Wow. So the Queen herself put her protector under sleeping curse," Hinata said. Kiku couldn't help a smile.

"She had no idea back then," Marilyn said. "As he's cursed, he couldn't accomplish his destiny."

"That's why there are two moons," Asahi said. "Kai."

Marilyn nodded. "The other one is Kai." What a play of destiny, Marilyn thought. She was the reason the Queen walked into dark side, also the one giving light to bring her back. If she never bears Kai, the curse would never be broken, and the Queen will forever be imprisoned.

* * *

The Queen was inside her room. She hadn't completely healed but she was getting stronger. She tried to close her eyes but couldn't. There was a big mystery that engulfed her mind.

The person who looked exactly like Kai was here, in the same castle with her. She was breathing the same air, sharing the same view, but it didn't make her happy.

Thinking she couldn't rest her mind, she got up. With one snap she was gone.

She appeared moment later inside a room. There was only one person inside.

"Who are you?" she said. "You aren't Kai. I saw him left with my own eyes so he couldn't be here."

The knight left the book on bed and approached her.

"You really didn't remember me?"

The Queen knitted her brows. "No." The knight went back to bed taking something. Her eyes widened when the knight put mask on. "You,"

"Finally, you remember who I am."

"But…How could you break the spell?"

The knight pulled the mask off. "I don't know. When I opened my eyes the only thing I hear is your voice. It's not exactly a voice, kind of. I don't know how to explain it."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel that you need me," the knight said.

"That sounds unreasonable to me. Anyway, who did it? I mean break the curse. It's kind of hard spell, difficult to break. Unless you have," she cleared throat, "pure love."

"Really? I don't know that. Then how did the curse broken? I have nobody."

"That's what I'm asking you." The Queen sighed. Then she realized it. "Kai."

"What?"

The Queen grabbed the knight by shoulders saying, "Is Kai your brother? Twin brother?"

"I have no brother. As long as I remember my parents only have me." The knight pushed the Queen's hands down. "You've been talking about Kai. Who's Kai?"

"This is impossible. You have exactly same face, except your hair. It's longer." The Queen groaned with frustration. "Wait, you're not fooling me, right? You're Kai but disguised in knight clothes."

"Oh, come on."

"Who can tell? I will make you spill the truth." The Queen insisted. She lifted a hand mouthing spell. But nothing happened. "Seems like my power hasn't come back yet."

The Queen was about to try again but the knight took her hand.

"You'll never be able to do that to me. Have you not learned it years ago?"

"Let go." The knight released her hand. As she looked at the familiar eyes, she finally admitted the fact. "If only I have seen your face earlier." The knight smiled and it showed the same spots over his cheek. "Why did you help me? I have put you under curse."

"I never hate you. Couldn't."

The Queen was taken aback by the honest answer that came out with confidence. "But you know who I am."

"People were talking about you, most about evil thing you've done. But when I saw you, I couldn't think of a beautiful person hiding devil inside."

"You can't judge the book by its cover," the Queen said.

"That is what I'm saying. I can't judge you."

The Queen's eyebrow rose and she smiled. "You haven't told me your name."

"I don't have one."

"Seriously? Everybody has name. That's the least one can have. Or you don't want me to know your name?" The knight let out short laugh.

"I'm just a soldier. Unbreakable spirit is more important than a name in battle."

The Queen couldn't be amazed more. "Well then no name sir, I will let you to have your time."

The knight caught her wrist as she turned to leave. She looked down at the bracelet on her palm. "You are no longer imprisoned. You can live your own life."

The Queen's throat tightened but she felt warm inside her chest. "Thank you." With the gentle gaze on her, she got new feeling. Yet it wasn't completely unfamiliar. The knight released her hand and she went back to her room.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Marilyn said.

The Queen was sitting at her desk in reading chamber. After the attack Saeko had disappeared. But she knew. Saeko must be hiding for another chance.

The Queen lifted her gaze looking at Marilyn. "Face the witch."

"I'm going with you."

"I appreciate your kindness, but this is my battle."

"If you say so." Marilyn paused for a moment and continued, "Why don't you take him with you?"

"The knight?" Marilyn nodded. "I know the prophecy says he is my protector, but I don't need one."

"He'd helped you."

"It doesn't make him to follow me everywhere like a bodyguard."

"That's what he's here for. He is your protector. If you want to defeat Saeko, you might need his help."

"My power is recovered. I don't need any help." The Queen insisted.

"Why?" Marilyn said softly. "Why does it look like you're avoiding him?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding him."

"He reminds you of Kai. Isn't it the problem?"

The Queen rose to feet walking toward window. With the shield was gone, birds can fly through the castle. She gazed at the flying birds in open sky. "What do you want me to do? When I let him go, I was ready to forget him. But now there is another here. They have same eyes, same smile, even attitude. To think that he's here but not exactly the same person is confusing."

"Because you like them."

The Queen seemed to have inner battle for a moment. Then she finally said, "I feel something when I see him. Something I wish could feel it when Kai was here."

"It's love honey. You have your heart now, you can feel love."

The Queen turned to Marilyn. "Yes, I can. But I don't know if the feeling I have is for him and not because I want to see Kai in him."

"That is serious problem."

The Queen blew out soft sigh. "I don't have time for thinking about love. I'll be leaving now."

"At least take Jiro with you."

The Queen didn't reply. After the Queen left the room, Marilyn looked out through window. "If it isn't because of love, the kiss wouldn't be worked out."

* * *

King Sarukawa was pacing around inside his bedroom, avoiding meeting anyone since they returned. Prince Katsuyuki was trying to get him out his room.

"Father, please come out."

"No. Never!" the King said. He began to mumble. "She's coming and I'm going to die. She's coming and she's going to kill me."

The King fell to floor. Hands trembled with fear.

"Father, please. Let me in. You need to calm down," Katsuyuki said.

The King refused to listen. He kept mumbling in fear. Sudden smoke forming up in the room stopped him. The Queen's arriving.

His eyes went wider in horror as the Queen walked toward him. "W-what are you doing here? A-are you coming to take my life?"

"Later after I settle thing with Saeko. Where is she?"

He shook head vigorously. "I don't know. I swear I have no clue."

The Queen raised her glowed hand.

He bent his back begging. "Please don't kill me. I'm telling the truth. I didn't see her since yesterday."

"Father, are you okay? Who is with you?" Came Prince Katsuyuki's concerned voice.

"Please," the King said.

The Queen's eyes were unreadable. It was as cold as the blue light glowing out her hand.

The door was broken and the Prince burst in. He was surprised to see the Queen. He immediately ran to the King's side. "Please spare his life. I know he has done unforgivable things to you and he deserves death. But please, spare his life. I beg you." He took his father's trembled shoulders. The King was now sobbing.

"I shall give you suffer and death. But I'm no longer the evil Queen I used to be. You should be grateful that I grant your son's wish. If it wasn't for him, you'd lose your life."

"I should be. I should," The King said.

The Queen lowered her hand. "I must find Saeko."

"Thank you, Ray. I owe you this favor for the rest of my life."

The Queen gave a nod and disappeared with smoke. Prince Katsuyuki took his weeping father up. They would have to leave palace. There was nothing to hold on anymore.

* * *

The Queen showed up in front of a house. Saeko's house. She threw hand out and the door swung open. Scent of herbal tea filled the empty living room.

"Are you going to hide from your guest?" the Queen said.

She took a step forward. Suddenly she felt energy toward her. She jerked head aside just in time. Her hands rose immediately.

"I was preparing some tea. Thinking this will be a long talk," Saeko said.

"Save it." The Queen threw hands out. Her magic hit Saeko. But the next moment she was thrown back. Porcelains scattered on the floor. Before she could get to feet, Saeko had her under her magic. She was squeezed by the unseen power.

"I never thought that there are two moons. I must admit, bitterly, that I've fooled. But I won't make same mistake twice. I'll prove that the prophecy is wrong, and I'll be the winner."

The Queen clenched her fists pulling up her power. She broke the spell. Their magic once again connected. But this time the Queen's magic glowed brighter than before. And it didn't go unnoticed by Saeko.

"Your power is returned I see," Saeko said.

"Yeah, I've been released from your black magic. I'm no longer yours." The Queen succeeded pushing Saeko backward.

"You ruined my life," the Queen said with anger. "You killed my sister. You controlled my life. You're the reason I lost everything."

"You want revenge? You want my life in return? Then go ahead."

The Queen raised her hand.

"You've forgotten something dearie. I might ruin your life with taking away your little one, but it wasn't my decision to destroy the land. It's completely yours. You've chosen the way. So here I think, it's not fair to put all the wrong on me. Am I right?"

It took the Queen aback.

"I never forced you to learn black magic, neither did I tell you to destroy other creatures. If you think I'm the evil, then you're wrong dear. You have the evil inside you too."

The Queen's hand dropped to her side. Her gaze fell to the floor.

"I've told you before, we are much alike. Once you stained your hand, there's no way you can't turn it around. Just because you no longer use black magic you think you can be on the other side now?"

It was like unseen power that ripped the Queen's chest. The word was invading her mind, clouding it with lies. She started to lose herself. "It's not true. I…I won't believe you."

"Even if your power has returned, it didn't change everything. Your dark side is right behind you, waiting for the perfect time to show up. It won't ever go away."

"That's not true!"

Saeko was standing behind the Queen. A dagger was ready in her hand, there was spark of joy and fulfilment in her eyes. And she held it up.

The dagger was merely inch apart when someone burst in. Saeko was thrown back and fell against shelves. Marilyn followed in behind the knight. "My Queen, are you all right?" the knight said to the Queen. She was still paralyzed.

"I still have the evil inside me. I'm not good people. I'm not good enough."

"Don't listen to her. She's trying to get on your weakness."

The Queen turned to the knight. "Can you tell me if I can be a good person? After everything I've done in the past."

"These good and bad people are bullshit!" The knight gripped her shoulders. "You know what I think? You're not good person. You lied, you cheated, you've hated other people in your life. But you're also good person, because you chose to leave us behind. You have both, but it's you to make the choice. Understood?"

The Queen nodded.

"Unfortunately, it's too late now."

They turned around to find Saeko on her feet. Her hands glowed green.

The knight held hands out. White light from his hands met Saeko's green. There was one thing Saeko hadn't known yet about the knight. That was her magic couldn't work on him. Instead, it was pulled out of her.

"No!"

Saeko couldn't escape. As she tried to break the connection, she lifted the dagger up and threw it toward the knight. He was a little late to dodge the dagger. It cut his shoulder but didn't successfully break the connection. Saeko was screaming as her power drained off. The knight didn't stop until no power was left.

Saeko slumped to the floor. She looked so old and weak. Her hair had turned all white. A lot of lines covered her face.

"Uh, how old is she?" the knight said.

"Older than you might guess," Marilyn said to the knight.

"Oh, I see," the knight said. He went to help the Queen as Marilyn approached Saeko.

"What are you going to do to me?" Saeko said feebly.

"You hold no power now. But I will set you free."

Saeko caught Marilyn's hand. "You should take my life, instead you give me freedom. Why?"

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? I'm giving you a second chance. Don't waste it."

"Thank you."

"But I need a promise from you. If you come near them again, I won't hold back next time."

"I understand. I promise. And Marilyn,"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Marilyn gave a nod. She then left Saeko walking toward the Queen and the knight.

"It's over. Let's go home."

* * *

The Queen was facing window. She had returned to the castle. Safely. The knight once again had saved her. Turned out he was her protector.

She breathed out soft sigh and decided to see him.

Knocking was one of many things she had no interest to care. It was her castle. She did whatever she wanted. Who will complain?

And that was she did. She showed up in the knight's room. She found him standing by bedside. Without shirt.

She had the question and comment- not a thank you -of why he would save her in mind but she was losing all of them as she saw cloth over his upper body.

Finally, the knight realized her presence. "What are you doing here?"

"You…you're not man. Who are you?" the Queen said. "I will call Jiro."

The knight quickly grabbed her arm and held her against wall. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm not taking order from anybody. Let me go."

"Not until you promise me to keep my identity secret."

The Queen looked at the knight's eyes. It surely surprised her since she never encountered a girl disguising herself as man- a knight in her case. "Why are you doing this?"

"My father was a general but he got injured during battle. He needs replacement but there's no man in our family beside him."

"So he told you to join the army as a man."

"I offered myself. My father couldn't agree but I insisted."

"Why did you leave your Kingdom?" the Queen said. She lowered her gaze. "They know your secret."

"I couldn't save my soldiers. And worst, I ran away. It seems appearance can't change your inside. I'm just a girl."

"You've saved me, don't forget it." The Queen lowered her gaze and noticed red spot on the cloth over the knight's shoulder. "You hurt."

"Just a cut."

"Let me see it."

The knight caught her hand when she tried to take the cloth off. "Let me help you. As a thank you?" The knight finally released her hand. She took the cloth off and put hand over the cut. When she lifted hand up, there was no trace of cut anymore.

"Thank you."

The Queen shook head. "It's me to thank you. Would you give me your name now?"

"Minami, you can call me Nami."

"It's pretty name."

Although Nami was a girl but it didn't decrease the resemblance to Kai. At the thought of Kai, she stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Nami said.

"I should let you rest. You must be tired today."

"How are you doing?"

The Queen was taken aback by the question.

"It's over now, but I don't think you feel relief right now."

It made her smile. "How do you know me so well? We've only meet three times. You can read mind?"

Nami chuckled. "I can only hold sword and absorb magic. Those are my abilities." She shrugged. "Maybe because I know what you feel. I know the feel of lost and regret."

"I like that we're not arguing anymore now," the Queen said. Nami let out short laugh.

"So we're friend now?"

"Sounds better than enemy," the Queen said. "Good night Nami."

"Good night."

Instead of bedroom, the Queen went to her reading chamber. The night had fallen but she didn't want to sleep yet. She had so many thoughts in mind right now. Where she should go from now? She had no family to stay with. But the thought that occupied her the most was Nami.

Would she stay or leave?

* * *

Jiro and Kiku walked into main hall. They then bowed toward the Queen. "My Queen."

"Come closer," the Queen said.

They stood before throne. The Queen said, "You have proved yourself as my servant. I've seen your royalty. When other people choose to leave me, you always stay with me. I'd like to thank you for being my friends."

"What is this about?" Kiku said.

"My Queen?"

Both were confused. For the Queen to say thank you, it was like seeing a once-in-hundreds-year-comet.

The Queen rose from her throne approaching them. "There is something I want to give you. A gift from me."

"Gift?" Jiro said with perplexity.

"Something I should have given to both of you," the Queen said.

"Do you mean," Kiku realized, "…you will give us that gift?"

The Queen smiled nodding. "That gift." She then turned to Marilyn. The fairy godmother approached them.

"Actually it isn't something I can create. Nobody can," Marilyn said to them. "But I can give you the seed. Whether it will grow or no depends on you."

"I don't need it," Jiro said. "It doesn't matter whether I have feeling or no. I'm happy with everything I have now, who I am."

"Are you?" the Queen said. She looked at Kiku and back to Jiro. "Maybe you are, and you can choose that way. But how about people who cares about you? Who needs your protection, your care, and love."

"I don't…" Jiro stopped when Asahi and Hinata came in. "Well, I…"

"I wish to have it," Kiku said. She was certain and determined. "Living without feeling anger, happiness, and sadness is quite great actually. I don't need to think about being hurt, but I think living with those feeling may not be that bad. Even if I'd be hurt, there will be happiness too."

"You're right. Even if there will be so many obstacles, you must not forget happiness." Marilyn turned to Jiro. "Do you change your mind?"

Jiro glanced at Asahi. Her smile was the courage he needed. "I want to feel them."

Marilyn lifted her wand. It glowed white. She put the end of the wand over Jiro's chest then Kiku's.

Kiku looked down at her chest. Eyebrows grew closer. "Just that? I didn't feel anything."

"You will grow it, little by little," Marilyn said.

"I guess you need someone's help for growing it," Hinata said.

"You? I don't need your help," Kiku said. Her eyes widened a little. "Hey, I feel something right now."

"What is it?" Hinata said.

"I feel like," Kiku turned to Hinata, "like I want to slap your head."

"Hey!"

Kiku laughed and grabbed Hinata's shoulder. "But it changed now. I feel like I want to hold you in my arms."

Hinata's eyes bulged out. "What?"

They laughed at Kiku and Hinata. Asahi leaned toward Jiro saying, "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I feel a bit hungry," Jiro said.

Asahi tried to smile. "I guess you need breakfast. I'll prepare breakfast for us."

Jiro caught Asahi's hand to stop her. "I also feel this…this urge to hold your hand."

It made bright smile bloomed over Asahi's face. "Will you help me?"

"My pleasure," Jiro said.

Marilyn approached the Queen. "Looks like it's starting to work," she said.

"Seems so," the Queen said. She seemed not really pleased.

"Have you talked with him?" Marilyn said. Except the Queen, the fact that the knight was a girl was hidden from the others. The Queen shook her head. "He says he will be leaving to her Kingdom. Tomorrow."

"He says that?" Marilyn nodded. "I've thought he will actually. He doesn't belong here. He has family waiting for him."

"If you ask him not to go, perhaps he will stay," Marilyn said.

"Why would I do that?" the Queen said. "Although the prophecy says he is my protector, it doesn't mean he has to tie her life on me forever. He has the freedom."

Marilyn touched the Queen's arm and said, "You have the freedom to choose too."

After everyone left the hall, the Queen sat back in her throne. She put chin over palm. "Freedom to choose."

Small sigh escaped from her mouth.

* * *

The next morning, Nami was ready to leave. Jiro had given a horse as the ride.

"Be safe," Asahi said.

"You're welcome here whenever you come to visit," Hinata said.

"Thank you," Nami said. She mounted the horse. An urge made her to look up. Window at the Queen's chamber was still close.

"She refused to go out," Kiku said.

"It's okay," Nami said. "It's just a few days but I think I'll miss you all."

"We will miss you as well," Marilyn said. "Come over anytime you want."

"I will." Nami spurred the horse and left. When she was out the castle, she stopped the horse to take a look. "She will be fine. She doesn't need me anymore."

With a heavy heart she spurred the horse to gallop. She reached forest at midday. Feeling thirsty, she made brief stop near a river. She had lunch with bread Kiku has given to her. She gave the horse water and decided to rest for a while.

She was leaning against tree when grey smoke coiled up beside her.

The Queen.

Nami quickly rose to feet. "What are you doing here?"

The Queen approached the horse. She brushed its black hair saying, "I just want to make sure you don't get any trouble inside forest."

Nami let out a chuckle.

"You can see me through mirror. You don't have to come here yourself."

"Be grateful a little."

"All right. Thank you for coming. As you see I'm perfectly fine," Nami said.

The Queen's gaze glued to the horse. She was trying not to hide her real purpose. "How long will it take from here to your Kingdom?"

"Three days. But you don't need to worry, I'm used to have journey."

"I didn't say have one."

"Right, of course." Nami picked her lunch bag from ground. "I appreciate your concern, well, if you have any." The Queen stepped aside as she tied the bag on saddle. "I must leave."

"Don't go." The Queen's voice was inaudible.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

She was still avoiding Nami's eyes. "No, I…I just…"

"I really must go now."

This time the Queen grabbed Nami's wrist.

"I need you here."

Finally she said it!

"You have Jiro already. In fact, you have competent knights with you."

"I mean…"

"Besides, do you really want a girl-knight in your army?"

"I don't care…"

"Surely I'm also a great one, but for other people it's like a joke. At least in my Kingdom. That's the reason…"

A kiss finally silenced Nami.

"You really need to shut up." The Queen's eyes glued to Nami's. "First, I need you here not as my knight. I have Jiro to protect me in battle, but I don't have someone to protect my heart. Now as I have it back.

"Second, I'd never mind if you're a girl. Don't think this is because you look like Kai. You're not Kai, but you're also him." She cupped Nami's face. "Now I understand, he is you in another world and you're him in this world. But the important thing is both of you had given back my heart."

She looked into Nami's eyes. "Will you stay?"

"I wish to stay actually."

"Why don't you stay then?"

"You didn't ask me."

"I don't know if you want to stay. You told Marilyn you'll leave."

"That's because you're avoiding me from yesterday."

The Queen's jaw dropped a little. She crossed arms over chest. "I was not avoiding you."

"Yes, you were. You refused to meet me this morning."

The Queen groaned with frustration. "I am _not_ avoiding you."

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"Maybe this is a bad idea. I shouldn't stop you."

"Okay, I will leave, _gladly_."

She pulled Nami back when she turned to her horse.

"What? You want me to leave, right?"

"We've just had a perfect moment, a kiss, and you ruined it."

"You started it," Nami said. The Queen threw her hand away and turned on heel. "Wait. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," the Queen mumbled.

"So, you forgive me?"

The Queen nodded.

"We go back to the castle now?" Nami said and the Queen smiled. "Okay then."

Nami mounted first. She didn't need to help the Queen as she was suddenly sitting behind her. She took reign and put the horse on walk.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you cast a curse on me?"

"You pissed me."

"Seriously? That's the reason?"

"You really pissed me and that's the only thing I can come up with to beat you."

"A curse?" Nami laughed. "You're incredible."

"I suggest you better don't piss me."

"You'll cast another curse on me?"

"Maybe not curse, just some spells," the Queen said with grin.

"Do I want to know them?"

"I guess no."

Nami chuckled. She then bit her lips. "Ray,"

"Yes?"

The Queen looked at Nami. But Nami shook her head smiling. "Nothing."

Now the Queen knew her destination. She knew her purpose. This time she wouldn't choose the wrong way. She would rule the Kingdom. But wouldn't be alone. She had people who will continuously support her, no matter how dark her past with them.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this story, giving comments and liking it :) I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**


End file.
